Healing the Broken Hearts
by Dimcairien
Summary: DH SPOILERS! After the battle Angelina and George pick up the pieces after Fred's death. The two of them learn that their friendship is more than just a regular friendship. Previous Angelina/Fred, now Angelina/George. Rating for language and theme.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Fixed an error I just discovered.  
**

Angelina hurried down the stairs, looking. Everywhere was full of people doing the same thing, looking for family, looking for friends, looking for any survivors. The war was finally over, but at a cost, an unknown cost at the moment, and that was why people were running around all over the castle, looking. Angelina was making her way towards the Great Hall when she bumped into Katie. "Ange!" Katie cried, "have you seen Lee anywhere?" Angelina shook her head; she hadn't noticed Lee since he had left the Room of Requirements. She then asked Katie, "Have you seen Fred anywhere?" Again, the negative answer was the one received. "I hope that they both are okay," said Katie as she continued on her way.

Angelina was starting to panic slightly as she continued down to the Great Hall. She hadn't seen any of the Weasleys for quite awhile, and was dreading the worst. But at the same time she still couldn't believe that the war was actually over, Voldemort defeated once and for all, and it had been Harry who had done it. She still sometimes saw Harry was that little scrawny eleven year old who had played Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry now was a nationwide, and possibly a worldwide hero.

When she arrived in the Great Hall she looked nervously around. She wanted to know what the cost had been, but she didn't want to see any of her friends there. She let out a gasp; there on the floor lay her old professor, Remus Lupin. He had been the best DADA professor in all of Angelina's years at Hogwarts. Next to him lay a woman, who she knew had to be the professor's wife. Angelina knew that the couple had a three-week-old son and that he never would know his parents. Why the young had to die and leave their families and children, Angelina didn't know. She continued down the hall and suddenly her heart stopped.

There in the corner was a redheaded family, who only could be the Weasley family, surrounding what only could be a body. Angelina began to silently count who was there, dreading finding out who was the injured one, for she refused to think of any of the Weasleys as being dead. All of them were too full of life. Ginny was easy to spot, since she was the only girl except for Fleur and she recognized Ron was well, despite his rather disheveled appearance. Percy was on Ginny's other side. Why that git had showed up, Angelina didn't know. Bill also was noticeable because of his scars with Fleur in his arms, and next to him was Charlie. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley by one of the twins, and then her heart stopped again with the realization that the injured Weasley had to be one of the twins, and that could not be. Nothing ever happened to just one of the twins, everything always happened to both of them. The twin reached up and brushed his hair out of his face, revealing a hole where an ear should have been. Angelina let out a strangled cry when she realized that the person lying on the ground was Fred, her Fred.

She rushed forward and one of the Weasleys, Charlie, turned and saw her. He ran towards her and grabbed her around the waist before she reached the rest of the family. "W-w-what h-happened?" she gasped. "He-he's alright. Is-isn't he, Fred?" she asked, dreading the answer.

Charlie brought his arm up and tried to wipe away the tears that were running down his cheeks, but they just kept coming. Charlie slowly shook his head in response to Angelina's question. "No Angelina, Fred's not with us anymore."

Angelina let out a scream and wrenched herself from Charlie's grasp, running the rest of the way to the Weasleys. There was no longer any room for doubt in her heart, it was Fred who was on the ground. It was Fred who was surrounded by his family. It was Fred who was . . . dead. Then suddenly the world went black to Angelina.

When Angelina woke up in the hospital wing, she didn't care what time it was. It could have been minutes, hours, or even years since it had happened, but it wouldn't have mattered to her. All she could think about was that Fred was gone. She desperately hoped that this was all just one big nightmare and she would wake up soon ready to play Quidditch, but she knew that this was a false hope. Fred was gone from her life, never to return.

"Ange?" said someone quietly.

Angelina looked up; it was Katie and Alicia. Angelina smiled weakly at her two friends. "What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted," said Alicia. "Thankfully Charlie caught you, so you didn't hit your head on anything."

Angelina nodded. The pain in her heart was too much for her to speak. She was afraid that she would break down in front of her friends, and she knew that she couldn't. "Ange," said Katie. "It's alright. Go ahead and let it out. It will help, believe me."

Angelina looked up at her two friends. They were both giving her encouraging smiles. She took a deep breath and the tears came. "Why did it have to be Fred?" she wondered, as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She struggled to catch her breath as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks, harder and harder as the seconds passed.

Before long, it was no longer tears, there were screams as well. "Why did it have to be you?" she shouted through her sobs. "What were you doing? You promised that you'd come back to me!" Katie was sitting on the bed, rubbing Angelina's back and not saying anything. Alicia was rubbing Angelina's hand and sitting quietly by the bed.

It must have been at least ten minutes before Angelina was out of tears, she continued to scream for quite some time after her tears were gone. Hardly anything that she said was coherent, but she was getting it out, and that was what Katie and Alicia cared about. In a couple more minutes, Angelina had cried herself to sleep, and Katie and Alicia left her for the time being. "I know this sounds awful, but I'm so thankful that Lee is fine," said Alicia.

Katie nodded in understanding, "Just don't let Angelina hear you say it like that. Let her know that Lee's okay, but just that, nothing more." Alicia agreed and the two went to the Gryffindor common room to wait out the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Fixed an error I just discovered.  
**

**A/N I'm going to be switching POVs throughout this story. Mostly between Angelina and George. This chapter is in George's POV and begins right before Harry walks through the hall after acquiring the flask of Snape's memories.  
**

"Fred! Where are you?" shouted George as he tore through the hallways. The battle was still going on and parts of the castle were now missing. "Fred!" George shouted again. He saw Charlie rush by him. "Charlie!"

Charlie stopped and turned. "Fred?" he asked. George shook his head. "I'm George. Twenty years and you still can't tell us apart. What's wrong with you?"

"Now is not the time for that, George," said Charlie. "Have you seen Fred?"

George shook his head. "I've been looking for him for quite awhile."

"Come on," said Charlie, grabbing George's wrist. Together they ran in the direction of the Great Hall. At the entrance they stopped, the hall was full of bodies. Some of them were injured, but most were dead. The two brothers began to walk slowly through the Hall. George let out a gasp when he recognized the body of his former professor. Next to him lay Tonks. George closed his eyes for a moment, the couple recently had their first child, and then this. George hoped that their son would grow up happy and knowing about his family, unlike Harry.

Family, his family was in the Great Hall, the realization hit George full force. Charlie broke into a run with George right behind him. Molly turned at the noise and burst into tears. "Mum!" cried George, "what is it?" George pushed his way forward and when he got through the crowd that his family made, his heart stopped. He shuddered for a moment, then dropped down on his knees. "FRED!" he shouted. "FRED!" Charlie was right behind him, also in shock. George moved so he was at Fred's head. He carefully picked up Fred's face, his face, and gently placed it in his lap. George wanted to cry, but the tears couldn't come. He wanted to cry out, but his voice wouldn't work anymore. All he could do was sit there, with his other half. He was now only half of a person, never to be whole again.

Ron and Hermione arrived and the other Weasley's moved to give them space, but George stayed put. He heard shouting outside and it sounded as if Voldemort had defeated Harry and that they had to stop resisting. He could tell by the sounds that the DA and the others refused. There were shouts for Harry. George jumped up, he had to get out of the way otherwise he would be defenseless in the middle of a battle. "George!" shouted Lee. George hurried over to his friend. Together they managed to get Yaxley down. George felt a little better, but the Death Eater he truly wanted dead was Rookwood. Percy had told him that Rookwood had caused the wall to explode.

Suddenly he heard his mother shriek out "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!"* He looked up just in time to see his mother, the woman who he had never seen cast any charms except for household ones, battling on of the most feriocius Death Eaters. It was a very short dual, and his mother took down Bellatrix. Suddenly Harry appeared and he and Voldemort began to dual, with words. Then Voldemort let the killing curse loose and Harry did the disarming spell. They two lights connected. "What is going on?" wondered George. The wand that Voldemort had been holding flew up in the air and Harry caught it. Voldemort lay dead on the floor of the Great Hall. Slowly everyone began to gather once again. Harry ran off with Ron and Hermione, and George went back to where Fred lay. George didn't know how long he sat there with Fred's head in his lap. Ron came back down to the Great Hall and came over. Slowly the other members of his family gathered around Fred again.

Suddenly George heard a loud shriek and looked up. Angelina was rushing towards him and his family with a look of pure anguish on her face. Charlie turned at the noise, hurried over towards Angelina, and grabbed her around the waist before she was able to reach the rest of the Weasleys. George didn't hear what passed between the two of them, but he heard Angelina let out another scream and saw her wrench herself from Charlies grasp and hurtle towards Fred. Angelina rushed towards the gap that Charlie's absence had made.

George looked at Angelina and saw her grab her stomach and heard her shriek again. "Charlie, catch her!" shouted Bill. Angelina had fainted. Thankfully Charlie was just a few feet behind her and he leapt forward and grabbed her right before her head hit the ground. "She needs to go to the Hospital Wing," Bill said. Charlie nodded. "I'll take her." George watched his brother pick up his friend and turn to head up to the Hospital Wing. Charlie only made it a few steps.

At that moment Katie and Alicia entered the Great Hall. There was a look of relief on Alicia's face. George suspected that it was because Lee was still running around. Katie looked the same, and George knew that Oliver was still around as well. The two girls were talking quietly as they made their way across the hall. As they neared the end they looked up and saw the Weasleys and Angelina in Charlie's arms. The two girls grabbed each others arms as the broke into a run. They stopped a few feet away from the Weasleys and George noticed the horror on their faces when they realized who it was that had fallen as a hero. The girls went up to Charlie and a few quiet words were exchanged. Charlie nodded and he and the two girls went on their way to the Hospital Wing.

After they had left, George looked down at Fred, who's head was in his lap. George noticed that there was a slight smile on Fred's face. "You always did say you'd die with a smile on your face," he thought. "But why did you have to die now? We promised each other that we would die together, just like our uncles Fabien and Gideon, together to the last breath!"

George felt the pressure of a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up and saw that it was Bill's. Bill's face was hard to read because of the scarring, but George could tell by looking into his brother's eyes that Bill was trying to hold his emotions together, but wasn't being successful. George turned his head away and shrugged the hand off. He knew that this would hurt his brother, but he didn't care. He was the one who had lost his twin, his other half, not any of his siblings. He didn't care that he was hurting his family. He didn't care that the war was over and that the Light side had won. All he cared about was Fred and Fred was gone. Fred was dead.

George got up and ignoring the looks of worry from his family, made his way outside. He sat down on the little knoll that he would go to when he wanted to think and looked up at the stars. He looked towards the east and realized that he was just able to make out Aries, his sign and Fr- his brothers sign. It was barely visible, just over the horizen, but it was there and George felt that it was looking at him. George knew that Fr- that he had been true to his sign to the end.

"George?" someone asked.

George turned his head slightly. Lee had followed him outside with Oliver right behind him. "What are you doing?" asked Lee quietly. George didn't answer, but instead continued to stare at the stars, which were starting to pale.

"The sun is going to rise soon," said Oliver. "With the dawn there will be a new beginning to our world."

The first rays of sunlight began to peep their way over the horizen. Lee put his hand on George's shoulder. "Come on, George. Let's go inside. It's cold out here."

George shook his head and continued to sit in silence watching the sunrise. Lee and Oliver both knew not to push him, so they slowly got up an left George. George sighed, he knew that his friends wanted to help him, but he didn't want their help, he wanted to be left alone with his thoughts, and even some of those he didn't want.

**A/N *taken from Deathly Hallows, Chapter 36**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Fixed an error I just discovered.**

**A/N This chapter is in Angelina's POV and begins a few days after the battle.**

A few days after the battle that had torn apart Angelina's life, Hogwarts was getting ready for the memorial service. The professors had all been busy organizing the service and cleaning up the castle. Angelina was lying on the hospital bed. She had been here since she fainted that awful morning. "Angelina?" someone said quietly.

"Come in," she responded.

A hand pulled back the curtains that were surrounding her bed to give her privacy. "Ginny," said Angelina quietly, "how are you doing?" As soon as the words at left her mouth, Angelina wished she could take them back. She knew that she shouldn't have said that.

Ginny sighed. "As well as can be expected, I guess," she answered. "I just wanted to let you know that my family has decided to have Fr-Fred buried here at Hogwarts.

Angelina nodded and suddenly reached out and grabbed the bucket that was by her bedside. She promptly emptied the contents of her stomach, which weren't very much, into it. She had not been feeling well for quite some time, and Madam Pomfhry had given her a bucket for her sick spells. "Are you alright?" asked Ginny.

Angelina groaned. "I think so," she mumbled. "I think I'm coming down with the flu."

"I should let you get some rest then," said Ginny. "The service is tomorrow." Ginny exited and Angelina picked up her wand and vanished the contents of the bucket. "What is wrong with me?" she wondered.

Madam Pomfrey bustled in. "You're awake. Good." She noticed that the bucket was on the bed. "Were you sick again?" she asked. Angelina had been sick off and on since she had arrived in the Hospital Wing.

Angelina nodded. "Yeah, I was. I just wish I knew what was wrong." Angelina leaned back on her pillows.

"I would recommend getting an appointment at St. Mungo's in the near future. That might clear things up," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Alright," said Angelina. She only said that to get rid of Pomfrey. She wanted to be alone, but being in the Hospital Wing meant you didn't get much time alone. Soon after Madam Pomfrey excited, Katie arrived.

"How are you holding up, Ange?" she asked.

Angelina took a deep breath. "Not well at all. I miss him," she cried, bursting into tears.

"Fred?" Katie asked. Angelina nodded, trying to dry her eyes, but suddenly had another sick spell, this time most of it missing the bucket. Angelina groaned and fumbled for her wand. "Let me do it," said Katie, pulling her wand out. "Evanesco," she murmured and the bed cleared. "Scourgify," she said, and the rest of the mess cleaned up.

"Thanks Katie," said Angelina.

"You're welcome," said Katie. "How long have you been feeling like this, I mean, needing a bucket and all that?"

"Off and on for about a month," replied Angelina.

"You really should go to St. Mungo's and check out what's wrong."

"I know. I'll set one up after the - the - the funeral," said Angelina, the tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. She was thinking of all those who had lost those dear to them. Nearly every single wizarding family in the UK had lost someone close to them during this war and many families throughout the rest of Europe had lost family and friends as well. Sometimes it was a father. Other times it was a mother, brother, sister, son, daughter, friend, husband, wife, the whole of the wizarding world was in mourning at the same time it was in celebration. Everyone had mixed feelings, Angelina included. Her mother was safe, Voldemort was gone, but Fred, her friend, her fellow Gryffindor and Quidditch player, her partner at the Yule Ball, her best friend was gone. Fred had been everything to her, but now she was gone.

"Angelina?" asked Katie. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," said Angelina. She knew that Katie wouldn't believe this answer, but that's all she could say. "I'm going to go to the service tomorrow."

"Okay," said Katie. "Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Chairs had been lined up in front of the veiled memorial and nearly every single one had been filled when Angelina arrived. She noticed Andromeda Tonks sitting with her three week old grandson, who was sporting green hair at the moment. She was sitting with the Weasleys as were Harry and Hermione.

Angelina turned to find a seat near the back where there still were some empty chairs when Mr. Weasley called out, "Angelina, sit over here." Angelina did as she was requested and went and sat next to George. He was tracing the hole where his ear should have been with his finger. Even though Angelina didn't know anything about losing a sibling, she knew that George must be the one feeling it the worst. He had been Fred's twin for Merlin's sake. Angelina was determined to hold herself together. She knew that Fred wouldn't have wanted them all bawling, and was going to do her best to not do that.

Kingsley Shacklebolt got up to speak, but hardly anyone was listening. Angelina couldn't pay attention, and she was certain that George also was unable to pat much attention to Kingsley. Finally it was over and Kingsley called McGonagall up to the stage. She spoke a few words about the memorial that was going to be unveiled presently. She then called up Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the stage. Together the three of them pulled down the sheet that covered the memorial. It was a simple white marble wall that listed all the names of those who had died during both of the wars with Voldemort. Then the three of them began to read off the names, in the order that they had died. As the end drew near, Angelina was finding it harder and harder to keep from crying. She glanced over at George and noticed that he wasn't teary eyed, but instead had an expression of shock still on his face.

Soon the list was finished and the group began to break up. Some headed in the direction of Hogsmeade to Disapparate, while others headed up to the castle where they were going to stay for a few days. Angelina got up slowly and headed towards Hogsmeade. She really wanted to get home. Her mother would be worried about her. Once in Hogsmeade, Angelina turned and Disapparated to her home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this at the beginning. I do not own Harry Potter and I never will.**

**Angelina's POV  
**

Angelina landed with a thud. "Ange!" cried a voice. "Are you alright?"

"No," Angelina thought. "Sort of," she finally said. She wished her mum understood more about wizards, but her mum was a Muggle. If only her father was still living. He hadn't been killed during the war, but he had died.

"Where have you been?" questioned Mrs. Johnson as she helped Angelina get up. "Last I knew, you had gotten a message about someone being in trouble, and you hurried away."

"At Hogwarts," answered Angelina.

"What were you doing there?"

"There was a battle and Voldemort was defeated. You know, that evil wizard I told you about," explained Angelina.

"He's gone? Good," said Mrs. Johnson. Then the first part of Angelina's answer hit her. "A battle?" she screeched.

"Mum, I don't want to talk about it," said Angelina.

"What? Oh, alright," said Mrs. Johnson, showing in her voice that it defiantly wasn't alright.

Angelina was on her feet by now and her mother was leading her into the house. "Can I get you anything?" asked Mrs. Johnson. Angelina shook her head.

"All I want is to go to bed."

"Let's get you upstairs then," said Mrs. Johnson.

Once in her bedroom, Angelina lay down on the bed. Her room was full of odds and ends. There was a photo of her with her original Quidditch team. Next to them were photos of all the other Gryffindor teams. "Do you need anything?" asked Mrs. Johnson.

"Sleep," answered Angelina.

Mrs. Johnson nodded. "I'll leave you to rest then."

After her mother had left, Angelina pulled out her quill and a piece of parchment from her desk drawer.

_St Mungo's_

_I need to make an appointment. I've been feeling sick to my stomach for about a month. It's an on and off feeling and is most noticeable in the morning. I would like to have an appointment as soon as it is convenient._

_Angelina Johnson._

"There," she thought. "Now I just need to wait for Ruby to get here." Before long a red-crested owl arrived. "Ruby," said Angelina. "I need you to take this letter to St. Mungo's. Please be quick about it and also, I'd like for you to wait for a reply." The owl flew off and Angelina lay back on her bed. She wanted to stay awake until she heard back from St. Mungo's but she fell asleep almost instantly. Even though she had slept a lot in the hospital wing, sleeping with a potion was not the same as true sleep. That was what she really needed.

Angelina slept until a tapping at her window awoke her. It was Ruby and she had a letter. Angelina took the letter from the owl. "You can go now," she said and Ruby flew off to who knew where. Angelina opened the letter.

_Miss Johnson,_

_If you are availble, please come in to St. Mungo's today at eleven am. We have an opening._

_St. Mungo's_

Angelina pocketed the letter and exited her room. She was about to go downstairs, but suddenly rushed to the restroom where she was again sick. "I hope I can get this cleared up." she thought. She then continued on her way downstairs. Her mother was cooking bacon. "Would you like some?" she asked. Angelina shook her head.

"I'll just get some toast."

"This isn't like you, Ange," said her mother, concerned.

"Well, loosing ones best friend isn't normal!" retorted Angelina. She stomped outside without her toast and Apparated to Diagon Alley. She figured that she'd hang out there until her appointment at St. Mungo's.

Mrs. Johnson looked shocked at her daughter's outburst. She hadn't known what was going on, only that something dangerous was happening. If she had known that one of her daughter's closest friends had been killed, she would have understood why Angelina was acting the way she did. Mrs. Johnson just hoped that Angelina would get back soon.

When Angelina arrived at Diagon Alley the first thing she did was empty more of her stomach. After settling herself, she began to walk around. Several of the shops were still boarded up, but many more were open again. The brightest spot though was still empty. Angelina headed in the direction of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, but she knew that it wouldn't be open. She secretly wondered if it ever would be open again. "Angelina!" someone cried. She looked up and saw Ginny.

"Hey Ginny. What are you doing here?"

"George sent me to get some things from his flat. He doesn't want to come since all of Fr-Fred's things are here as well," explained Ginny. As Ginny talked, tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Would you like me to come with you?" asked Angelina quietly, knowing that if she were in Ginny's place, she wouldn't want to enter the flat alone.

"Thanks," said Ginny in a thick voice. She pulled out a key and placed it in the lock.

The two girls hurried upstairs and went into George's bedroom. "I'm amazed that they were in separate rooms," said Ginny. "I never thought it would happen."

They grabbed a box and filled it with the clothes from the wardrobe. "I think that's all he wanted," said Ginny. "Angelina? Are you alright?"

Angelina didn't respond, but dashed to the bathroom. She appeared from it a few minutes later looking slightly better. "What's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"I just have an upset stomach," answered Angelina.

"You really should go to St. Mungo's."

"I have an appointment at eleven."

"Okay. You really shouldn't go alone. I'll take George's stuff home and then be back for you," said Ginny.

Angelina really didn't want Ginny to come with her, but she had learned to never argue with a Weasley, especially with the Weasley women. Ginny Disapparated and Angelina was left alone in the hallway. She sighed. What had she gotten herself into? If something really was wrong with her she didn't want anyone to know, let alone Ginny. "I'm back," called Ginny. "Let's go over to St. Mungo's now."

"It's only ten-thirty," protested Angelina.

"We need to leave now because we're going to go the Muggle way. If you really are ill, there's no way you should Apparate or Floo," said Ginny, dragging Angelina towards the exit. Soon the two were on the subway, going across town to the entrance to St. Mungo's. When they arrived at the front Angelia said, "I have an appointment." They were allowed entrance, and soon they found themselves in the lobby. The mediwitch directed them to the correct floor and Angelina sat down. They only were in the waiting room for a few minutes when Angelina heard her name called. Ginny helped her up and they went through the door.

"Excuse me ma'am," said the mediwitch, "I'm afraid you can't come with us."

Angelina knew that Ginny would pester the living daylights out of her if she wasn't allowed to come with her. "It's alright. She's my friend," said Angelina. The mediwitch nodded. It was clear to both Angelina and Ginny that she disapproved of this arrangement, but she said nothing. A few minutes later another mediwitch arrived. "Hello Miss Johnson and Miss . . ."

"Weasley," said Ginny.

"Miss Weasley. I'm Healer Jones. Miss Johnson, you said in your note that you had been feeling sick to your stomach for about a month. Is that correct?"

Angelina nodded.

"I think I might now what the problem is, but I have to do a few spells to be sure." Healer Jones pulled out her wand and pointed it at Angelina's stomach. She mumbled a spell that neither of them had ever heard and a blue glow appeared. She let out a huge smile and Angelina asked, "What is it?"

"My dear, you're pregnant," explained Healer Jones

**A/N it never says what Angelina's parentage is, so I made her halfblood with a wizard father and a muggle mother.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Am I British? No, well that takes care of it. I certainly am not J.K. Rowling.**

**Fixed an error I just discovered.**

**Back to George for a moment. This chapter takes place right before Ginny meets Angelina in Diagon Alley. George's POV.**

**Warning for some angst in this chapter.  
**

George was curled up on the bed in Bill and Charlie's old room. He never wanted to go to back into his old room again. There was too much of Fred in it. He couldn't even stand looking in a mirror. Someone knocked on his door. George groaned. "What do you want?" he shouted. The door opened and Ginny stepped in. George suddenly looked ashamed. "Sorry, Gin," I thought you were someone else.

"That's understandable," answered Ginny. She looked around the room and sniffed. "George, how long have you been wearing those clothes?"

George shrugged. He had lost count, but it had been a few days. He didn't care.

"You really need to change them," said Ginny.

"Well, I can't! All my clothes are in the flat, and I can't stand to go there! Why don't you people just leave me alone!" George screamed. Turning his back on Ginny he pounced on the bed, burring his face in the pillow, and hitting it with his closed fist. Ginny left and shut the door behind her.

George continued to it the pillow. Suddenly it exploded, showering him and the bed in white feathers. All this did was to anger George even more. He walked over to the window and looked out. He suddenly knew what he wanted to do. He went to the bed and pulled the sheets off. He knotted them together and tied one end to the bed post and threw the other out of the window. George climbed out of the window and ran towards the broom shed. He grabbed a broom and glanced at it. Thankfully it was his. He climbed on and flew off. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. All he wanted was to get away from the Burrow.

After flying for a long time, he'd lost count, it had to have been at least a few hours. He came to a grove of trees. He flew down to the ground and entered the grove. It was a secluded area, so unless someone knew where this place was, they wouldn't be able to find him and that was what he wanted.

**No one's point of view.**

Ginny exited the bedroom with a look of frustration on her face. Harry was walking down from Ron's room and noticed the look on her face. "What happened?" he asked.

"George," said Ginny. "He seems to think that he's the only one who's lost someone."

"Oh, Ginny," said Harry. He reached forward and pulled her in for a hug. "It's all my fault," he said as he rubbed her back.

Ginny leapt away from him. "Harry James Potter! It is bloody well not your fault and you know it! Fr- Everyone was there by choice and they all knew what could happen! Hell, even I knew what could happen! If you dare to say anything about any of the deaths being your fault, I will send my most powerful Bat-Bogey-Hex at you!"

Harry nodded. "Oh, Harry," cried Ginny, breaking into tears, "I can't stand this."

"Ginny, I shouldn't say you'll get over it, since I know that's not true, but you will learn to live with it and accept it," said Hermione. Harry and Ginny both started at her voice. Neither of them had heard her coming up the stairs. "Harry, Ginny's right. None of the deaths in this war were your fault. And if you do say that it's your fault, I will help Ginny hex you."

Harry looked somewhat frightened at this. It probably was the combination of a redheaded temper and the brightest witch of his age tempers that scared him. He really didn't want to get on the bad side of too exceptional witches at the same time. One at a time was bad enough in his opinion.

Ginny nodded at Hermione's comment. "I need to go," she said.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione in a quiet voice.

"Fr- George's flat. He's been wearing the same clothes for days and -"

"Ginny," said Harry, "you don't need to do that. Someone else can go -"

"NO!" Ginny interrupted with such force, that Harry thought he might be getting Bat-Bogey-Hex sooner than he thought. "No," said Ginny again, still forceful, but slightly quieter. "I have to get out of this house before I explode."

"At least let me come with you," said Hermione.

"No, Hermione," said Ginny. "I have to do this alone. If Mum asks where I am, just tell her - actually, don't tell her anything. Make up something. I don't want her following." With that said, Ginny hurried to the living room where the fireplace was. Harry and Hermione heard her shout, "Diagon Alley," and then all was quiet.

**Back to Angelina and Ginny at St. Mungo's. Angelina's POV  
**

"Pr-pr-pregnant?" stammered Angelina. She noticed that Ginny's eyes kept flashing between her and the Healer.

"Yes dear. I'd say you are about five weeks along," Healer Jones said, "A bit too cheerfully," thought Angelina. "I think the child was conceived on April first and, considering that, the due date will be around December thirtieth."

Angelina swallowed loudly. She hadn't expected this. She had thought she had some long lasting case of the flu, but no, she was pregnant. "Why? Why?" she wondered.

The Healer explained to Angelina what she should and shouldn't do during a pregnancy, gave her a few pamphlets about pregnancy, and told her to make another appointment scheduled in a few days to check on things. As Angelina was about to leave the Healer said, "I'm sure your husband will be so excited. Why didn't you have him come with you?" At this Angelina turned and ran out of the room, leaving Ginny to hurry to catch up. "Do you know who the father is?" asked Ginny, breathlessly.

"Leave me alone!" shouted Angelina. She ran out of St. Mungo's without stopping at the desk. Angelina continued to run until she reached a secluded corner. From there she Apparated to a field. At the moment she didn't care about the no Apparating rule. The Healer had said that Apparating wasn't the recommend way of travel, but until the third trimester was still safe. She then ran until she found the little grove that she had always liked to hide in as a girl. She hurried inside, but someone was in there. "Who's there?" she called. She didn't want to go in if someone was already there. Someone moved in the darkness. Angelina thought she recognized the silhouette."George?" she asked.

Someone gulped. "Angelina?" the person asked. He came into the light. It was George. It looked as if he had been crying. "What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time. It brought a slight smile to both of their faces.

"I was just about to leave," said George sullenly. He began to exit, but Angelina grabbed his arm. "No wait, I need to tell you something." She knew that George would be the only person who would understand.

George stopped. He looked at Angelina. "What is it?" he asked, some concern showing on his face.

"George. I'm pregnant," Angelina said.

George stared at her. "What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant. As in, going to have a baby," said Angelina. She knew that George knew what pregnant meant, but the obvious was all she could say at the moment.

"Angelina Johnson Weasley, you mean to say that . . ." George couldn't finish his sentence. He swallowed hard and began to cry again. George didn't let the tears get the better of him. He wiped them away with the sleeve of his robes, and finished his sentence. "Angelina Johnson Weasley, you mean to say that you and my brother conceived?"

"Yes," said Angelina quietly.

"When?" George asked.

Angelina took a deep breath. She had no idea how George was going to react to this piece of information, but knew she had to say it anyways. "The Healer thinks it was on April first."

George stared at Angelina for the second time that day. "So that's where Fr- _he_ was that night," said George.

Angelina nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Are you going to tell the family?" asked George.

"Yes, but I don't think I can right now," she said. "_Why am I being such an idiot?_" wondered Angelina, "_of course I can't tell them. How can I?_"

George sighed. "You know that you'll have to tell them at some point," he answered.

Angelina didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to never tell the Weasleys, another part of her wanted to tell them right now, and a final part wanted to wait awhile to tell them. She didn't know which part of her brain to listen to.

"All right," said George. Angelina could tell that he sounded somewhat disappointed.

"It's too soon," thought Angelina. It hadn't even been a week yet. She knew that she should wait at least a few weeks. "I've gotta go," she said. Angelina turned and ran out of the grove. The last thing she heard before she Apparated away was George calling her name.

**A/N Hermione's comment about not getting over someone's death, but learning to live with it is what it's like for me. When a family has suffered a loss of anyone close, there always will be the hole, but you learn how to work around the hole. **

**If any of you think someone isn't in their character, please tell me. I'd like to keep this story as canon as possible, and that includes personalities.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Angelina's POV  
**

Angelina apparated to the first place she could think of that wasn't her home. She landed in the yard and heard someone shout her name. "Hey Alicia!" she called out.

"What are you doing here, Ange?" inquired Alicia. Angelina noticed a look of worry on her friend's face. "Are you ill?"

Angelina shook her head. She most certainly wasn't ill, but at the same time, she felt violently sick. "I shouldn't have apparated," she thought. A moment later she suddenly vomited on the lawn. "Ange!" called Alicia. "You said you weren't ill."

"It was just apparating," said Angelina. "It makes me feel a bit queasy."

"You haven't gotten queasy since you learned," said Alicia, concerned. "Please tell me what's wrong, if there is something wrong."

Angelina took in a deep breath. She didn't really want to tell her friends her news, but she knew that eventually they would find out and it probably it would be better if they found out from her instead of from someone else. She sighed and said, "Oh, all right, but Katie needs to be here as well."

Alicia nodded and pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. A silver lioness leapt out. "Tell Katie to come here right away," she told the Patronus. It acknowledged this information and disappeared. "Come on in Ange," said Alicia. "If you're ill, you really should go inside."

Alicia helped Angelina too her feet and together they went inside. Angelina had just gotten settled on the sofa when Katie arrived through the Floo network. "You sent for me?" she asked Alicia.

"Yeah, Angelina's here and she said she had something to tell us. She wanted you here before she said anything," answered Alicia. Katie nodded and together they went out into the parlor when Angelina was waiting. She had lain down, but as soon as the two entered she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"How have you been?" Katie asked, for lack of something else to say.

Angelina swallowed. It was time for her to say it, she didn't want to, but she knew that it was necessary. "Uh, gals, I have something I need to tell you both. You must promise not to tell anyone unless I say you can."

Alicia and Katie both nodded. "Cross our hearts," said Katie as the two of them did the motion.

Angelina let out a small smile. "I don't really know how to say this," she began, then stopped. She really had no idea how to break the news.

"Then just say it outright," suggested Alicia, smiling gently at her friend.

"Well," she took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." She had dropped the ball. Now it was time for the reactions.

"Congratulations!" cried the two girls.

"So that's why you weren't feeling too well after apparating," said Alicia.

Katie stared at Angelina. "Ange, you should know better than to apparate while pregnant. There's a higher chance of Splinching yourself and as you get farther along, it can be dangerous for the baby."

"Are you planning on becoming a Healer?" asked Angelina.

"I might." Katie shrugged.

"But Ange, you're not married," began Alicia.

"Actually I was," said Angelina flatly.

The other two girls gasped. "Who's the lucky guy?" asked Katie.

Angelina looked down at her lap as tears began to run down her face. She barely noticed Alicia scolding Katie for asking.

"Sorry, Ange," said Katie quietly. The three girls all huddled together on the couch, Angelina in the middle. Angelina was struggling to get her breath under control. It was coming out in gasps. Alicia was rubbing her back while Katie held her hand. The three girls sat like this for several minutes, until Angelina was able to regain her composure. "Sorry," she said dully, while rubbing the tears out of her eyes with a corner of her robes.

"Its alright," said Alicia.

"If you think you can say it, who were you married to?" asked Katie.

Angelina swallowed. She knew that Katie wouldn't deliberately hurt her for the world, so she knew that she ought to let her friends have this piece of information. "I was married to - to Fr- Fred," she said, bursting into tears again as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Katie and Alicia stared at each other with open mouths for a moment then both of them gave Angelina big hugs. "We - we got married right after Christmas last year. George and Verity are the only ones who knew. We - we were going to wait until the w-war was over to - to let others know." She gulped, but continued, "We - weren't able to be together every night, but did it whenever we - we could. The - the last time we slept together was - was right before they we-went into hid-hiding. Fr-Fred never knew that I was pregnant. I was going to t-tell him my suspicions after the B-b-battle, but I n-never got a ch-chance t-to."

Angelina broke down crying and Katie wrapped her arms around her. She gently stroked Angelina's hair. Tears were forming in both Katie and Alicia's eyes. "At least a part of Fr-Fred will live on," said Alicia.

Angelina nodded. That was the only consolation she had had lately, Fred was not completely gone since she was carrying his child.

"Have you told the Weasley's yet?" asked Katie.

"Only George, he knew we were married, so it made sense. Ginny also knows. She was with me when I found out. She doesn't know about Fr-Fred though.

"You two are the only ones other than them and the Healer who know. I wanna keep it this way," said Angelina. She looked up into the eyes of her friends. The two other girls nodded in agreement and Angelina stood up. "I should go," she said.

"You will do no such thing," said Katie. "Apparating is not safe and the Floo network can make you feel ill."

"How in the name of Merlin am I supposed to go home then?" asked Angelina, somewhat frustrated.

"Either the Muggle way or the Knight Bus," said Alicia, "although I would recommend the Muggle way since the Knight Bus could also make you feel ill."

Angelina sighed. This was a battle lost for her. She really wanted to be careful with the baby, especially since it was her last link to Fred, her Fred. She slowly got up and together the three girls went out to find a taxi to take her back to her house. Once in the taxi, Angelina settled back and thought about when she should tell her mother and the Weasleys. She knew that it would be best to tell them before the baby bump set in, but she had no idea when the best time would be.

When she arrived home her mother was out. "Thank Merlin," she thought as she opened the door. She immediately dashed upstairs to her bedroom and magically locked the door to ensure her mother not coming in. She laid down on the bed and within minutes she was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Fixed an error I just discovered.**

**A/N there's quite a bit of swearing in this chapter. Just a warning.  
**

**George's POV**

George hadn't had much time to register what Angelina had just told him. Suddenly he realized that she was running away. "Angelina!" he called, but it was too late. She had Apparated to Merlin knew where. George slowly turned and went back into the grove. The realization hit him at that point. He stumbled in and found a log to sit on just before his legs gave out. The tears streamed down as he realized that his brother was going to be a father, no would have been a father, no what? He didn't know what to think. It was all too darn confusing in his opinion. He swallowed hard when he realized that this child, his niece or nephew for Merlin's sake!, wasn't going to know his father, at least not personally. George decided that he'd make it his duty to make certain that this child knew his father as well as anyone with a father knew theirs. "_So many children without parents,_" he thought. "_Harry, Teddy, and now this child. Why_?"

"WHY?"! George screamed, flinging himself on the ground. It wasn't fair, it bloody well wasn't fair. Why did so many innocent people have to die while many of the Death Eaters were able to escape?

_He remembered a time when he had been told that he couldn't go out to Diagon Alley with his older brothers. "Life isn't fair, George," his father had said. _

_"It bloody well ought to be!" he had shouted back._

George sank onto his knees, his head resting on the palms of his hands. "Why did you have to die?" he cried. "Fred, I need you. Angelina needs you. For Merlin's sake, your own child needs you!

"What am I to do?" George wondered. He heard a voice in his head, not his own, but then it could only be . . . "Fred!" he cried.

_"George, I need you to stop acting like this," he heard Fred say. "I need you to live for both of us, for Angelina, for the child."_

"How?" George asked.

_"You will see me again when it is your time," said Fred, "for now, keep on living. Open the shop. We wouldn't want all that merchandise to go to waste now, would we?"_

"Fred! Fred!"

_"George, I need to go. I shan't be able to do this anymore. The only reason I was allowed to was to get you out of your misery."_

"Fred!"

_"I need you to promise me something. Promise me that you'll take care of Angelina and the child."_

"I will," George said and he felt Fred's presence leave him. "I will Fred, don't you worry. Your child will know you. Your child will know of all your accomplishments. And Fred, I'll get the joke shop running again. Not right now, it's too soon still, but I will. Don't you worry."

George took a deep breath. He knew what he had to to. He had to go and find Angelina and help her. He had to stand by her and be there for the child, be there for her, be there for Fred. _"I will do everything you asked me to do, Fred_," George thought. "_I will keep this promise, unlike the last one._" They had promised each other that if they were to die in this war, they would die together like their namesakes, their uncles Fabien and Gideon. George hadn't kept this promise. "I'll keep this promise, I really will," George whispered as he got up.

Slowly he walked out of the grove. He picked up his broom and took off. George didn't know were to fly too, the Burrow, the shop, or Angelina's. The shop was out for now, he didn't want to go near it yet, bloody hell, if he hadn't promised Fred, he probably wouldn't ever have even thought of going near it again, Mum would fuss over him if he went back to the Burrow, so that was out as well. That left him with Angelina's, but he didn't know where she lived, heck, he didn't know if she lived in a Muggle or wizarding community for Merlin's sake. Where should he go, he wondered. He soon realized that he was flying in the direction of Lee's house. George didn't know why, but he knew that he should continue flying in that direction. Maybe he'd find Angelina there, he didn't know.

Gradually it got colder. George wished he'd thought to bring a jacket, but he continued to fly. Soon he arrived at Lee's. He dismounted from his broom and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Lee answered it. "George!" he cried, reaching out to pull his friend in. George noticed worry lines on Lee's face. "Why would Lee have them?" he wondered.

"What brings you here, George?" asked Lee as the two of them walked into the living room.

"I don't know," George answered. It was the truth. He didn't know what had caused him to fly in that particular direction. "I just was flying and I realized I was flying towards your place."

Lee nodded. "Lee," George suddenly asked, "do you know where Angelina's house is?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"There's something I need to tell her," said George. "_Well, actually there's a bloody lot of things to tell her,_" he thought.

"George, are you alright?" Lee asked. George could hear concern in his friend's voice.

"Yeah, I guess," said George. "Now are you going to tell me how to get to Angelina's or am I going to have to find it myself?"

Lee smiled. George suspected it to be the first genuine smile Lee had had since the battle. George also smiled slightly. Lee explained how to get to Angelina's and after saying that he would come by again soon, George took off into the evening sky. He needed to see Angelina tonight, before his bravery ran out. After flying or several minutes, he arrived over the small village that Angelina lived in. He carefully looked for the description of the house that Lee had given him. Several minutes later, he found it. He touched down and hurried to the door. It was locked. George knocked, but no one answered. "I guess her mother isn't here," he thought as he pulled out his wand. A moment later the door was unlocked. George manually locked it once he was inside to keep Mrs. Johnson from suspecting anything and proceeded upstairs. After poking his head into three rooms, he found Angelina's. He tried the door, but it was locked. Again he pulled out his wand and said quietly, "_Alohomora."_ The door swung open and George stepped inside.

Angelina was lying on her bed, her braids spread out across the pillow. For the first time George realized how beautiful she was. "Stop it," he thought. "She's Fred's, not your's." But he couldn't help imagaining himself as the father to he children. "You're going to far mate," he thought. "Right now, you just have to help her."

Angelina began to moan. George was at her side an an instant. "Angelina," he said as he shook her awake. "Angelina."

"Wha- George?" Angelina said as she woke up. "What are you doing here?"

"Angelina," said George. He took a deep breath, How many of those had he taken today?, "Angelina, I came here to tell you - to tell you that I -I'll be here for you and for the - the baby." There had had said it. It was amazing how difficult it is to say things that you truly mean and also things that you want to say.

Angelina looked up at him in surprise. "You - you're not mad at me?" she asked.

George was shocked that she could even think of this. "Of course not," he said as he helped her sit up, "You shouldn't even think that for a second."

"Oh, George," she cried. She flung herself onto him. George was startled for a moment, but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Angelina's head was resting on his shoulder and he could feel his clothing getting wet as the tears fell on it. He gently rubbed her back as she let the tears flow. He didn't know how he'd be able to help, but he would do everything that he could to help her and the child.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Fixed an error I just discovered.**

**Angelina's POV  
**

The two of them stayed in the hug for a long time. When they finally broke apart George put his arm around Angelina's shoulder. Angelina reached up and dried her eyes. She looked up at George and noticed that he was staring intently at her. "George?" she asked.

"Ange, I was so worried when you left," said George, keeping his arm on her shoulder. "I know that you and Fr-Fred loved each other and I'm proud that I'm going to be an uncle."

"Oh, George!" Angelina cried. She flung herself into his arms again. George reached out and hugged her again. "George?" Angelina asked, her voice slightly muffled since her head was resting against his shoulder.

"Mmn?" George asked.

"George, I was wondering if you, if you'd come with me to St. Mungo's. I need to make my next appointment. I kind of ran out on them."

"Of course I will, Ange," said George, while still rubbing her back. "Up you get." George helped Angelina to her feet and they began to walk downstairs. Suddenly Angelina heard the sound of a door opening. She groaned. "What's wrong?" asked George in a slightly panicked voice.

"Nothing. It just that mum's home," said Angelina.

"Angelina!" Mrs. Johnson called, "are you here?"

"I'm upstairs," Angelina called back. "Be right down."

She turned to George. "I don't know what to do. Mum's sure to notice something." Angelina was extremely nervous. Her mother didn't even know that she was married, let alone carrying a child.

"I think you should tell her. I'll stand by you," said George. "Now let's get you downstairs."

Together the two walked downstairs and came across Mrs. Johnson standing in the living room. "Angelina!" cried Mrs. Johnson, "I've been so worried. Where have you been?"

"I was at a friend's house," said Angelina stoutly.

Mrs. Johnson nodded. Angelina knew that her mother didn't believe this, but it was the truth, just not the whole truth. As she was sitting down, her mother turned to George. "And who might you be?" she asked, a little curtly. She didn't like the idea of her virgin, or so she thought, daughter alone in a house with a man.

"I'm George Weasley, ma'am. One of Ange's friends from school," George said, looking Mrs. Johnson in the eye.

"Oh, so you're one of the Weasley's. Angelina's told me so much about you. You're the one who has a twin, right?"

"Mum! Stop!" cried Angelina, but Mrs. Johnson either didn't hear her daughter or she was ignoring her. "What is his name, Frank?"

George swallowed hard. Angelina noticed the tears beginning to form in his eyes. She felt them forming in her eyes as well. "His name was Fred," George said quietly.

"Fred, that's it," said Mrs. Johnson. "So how is he doing?"

Angelina realized that George couldn't take it any more. He bolted. Angelina saw him run towards the door, heard him open it, and slam it shut, and she heard the distant pop of someone Apparating.

"What did I do?" asked Mrs. Johnson, genuinely concerned.

"Mum, Fred died last week," whispered Angelina, struggling to keep the tears out of her eyes.

"Oh," said Mrs. Johnson. She was now horrified at what she had done. "What happened? That is, if you can tell me."

"Remember that battle I mentioned the other day?" she asked. Angelina could feel the tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. Mrs. Johnson nodded, now realizing fully what she had done. "Well, Fr-Fred was killed there." Angelina burst into tears. She grabbed a pillow off of the sofa where she was sitting and shoved it into her face, allowing it to muffle the sounds of her sobs. Mrs. Johnson sat down next to her daughter, and softly pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. I had no idea," whispered Mrs. Johnson into Angelina's ear.

"_It's all your fault George ran out,_" Angelina thought. "_He was starting to recover, and you ruined it_!"

**George's POV**

George slammed the door behind him and after grabbing his broom, Apparated back to the grove he had been at earlier in the day. When he arrived, he winced in pain, and looked at his hand. "Damn!" he cried. He had splinched a couple of fingernails off. He blew on his hand and trudged into the grove, but someone else was in there.

"George?" asked a voice. The voice came nearer and George realized that it was Bill. "What are you doing here, George?"

"I needed to get away," said George sullenly.

Bill came forward. "Mum's been worried about you today. I volunteered to look for you."

"Why?" asked George, causing Bill to start, and even slightly surprising himself. "Why? I'm an adult. I can take care of myself." With that, George turned and got on his broom.

"George!" he heard his brother yell, but George ignored him. He flew off, not knowing where he was going, but not caring either. _Why had that vile woman done that to him? Why did one of his brothers, Bill for Merlin's sake, have to be in his secret place?_ Well, he knew that he wasn't going to go and hide in that grove anymore, not if Bill went there as well. He would have to find a new place, and he'd have to find it quickly.

George didn't know where he wanted to go. He knew that he didn't want to go to the Burrow and he also knew that he didn't want to go to Angelina's. He didn't want to see anyone. George flew and flew. Eventually it was so dark, he could barely see the front of the broom handle. He knew that it must be nearly midnight. George slowly began to descend. He didn't know where he was, but he didn't care either. He didn't even know what direction he had flown off in, he could be in another country for all he knew, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get away from everyone.

The moment he landed, George realized that he shouldn't have if he wanted to be alone. He had inadvertently landed in his own yard. "Damn!" he cried. He was just about to push off when he felt someone grab him from behind and pull him off his broom. "Leave me alone!" he shouted, but whoever had grabbed him refused to listen to him. George twisted his neck around and realized that it was Charlie. "Let me go!" he cried.

"No George," said Charlie in a voice that meant business. "Everyone's been worried about you all day. Mum's frantic."

George groaned. This was the last thing he wanted. He really didn't want his mum fussing over him like he was a baby. For Merlin's sake, he was an adult. He didn't even live at home anymore, or he hadn't for a time. The only reason he was staying at the Burrow was because he couldn't stand the flat.

"Come on, George," said Charlie quietly, taking a firm grip on his arm. "Let's go inside." George followed reluctantly. "_Why did I land?_" he wondered as the walked in. "_I just want to be alone._"

**A/N please review. I know people are reading this. Is there anything you want to happen? Or do you think anyone's acting OOC? Please let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**George's POV  
**

"George!" cried Mrs. Weasley as Charlie entered dragging George with him. Molly ran to her son and scooped him into her arms. "Where have you been? It's nearly midnight!"

When he felt his mother's arms around him, George stiffened. He didn't want this, he just wanted to be left alone. Why did people keep bothering him?

George wrenched himself out of his mother's grasp and ran up to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and put a Imperturable charm on the door to ensure that no one would bother him. He realized that someone, most likely his mother had remade his bed. George didn't think twice about this. He flung himself on the bed and just laid there for a moment. Then he remembered what had happened earlier that day in the grove with Fred. "I can't do it, Fred," George cried. "Why did you have to go?"

George groaned as he sat up. He walked over to the window and flung it open. He leaned his elbows on the windowsill and stared outside. As he looked up at the moon, which was slightly over half full, he unintentionally thought of Remus. Then Teddy came to his mind. Teddy would have a life very similar to Harry's. Both were orphans. Both had lost their parents because of Voldemort. The only difference was that Teddy had a family who would love him.

He sighed. He knew that what he had to Angelina earlier that day was awful. He knew he shouldn't have run off, but he couldn't stand it. He hated it when people talked about Fred. It was too soon, much too soon. It hadn't even been a week yet. George put his head in his hands. He knew that he should go back to Angelina, but he couldn't, not right now anyway. "What should I do, Fred?" he cried, even though he knew the answer to that question.

George made up his mind. He would talk to Angelina, but it would have to be somewhere where her mother wasn't. He'd send an owl to her in the morning, but right now he was sleepy, so sleepy. The last thing George remembered before falling asleep were his head slipping off of his hands and coming to rest on his arms. He fell asleep in the chair that he was sitting in. He fell asleep with his head slightly out of the window. This would be the first good sleep he had since the battle.

**Angelina's POV**

After her mother finally realized that she wasn't helping and had left, Angelina got up off the couch and went into the restroom to wash her face. She flipped on the light and looked at her face for the first time in days. There were bags under her eyes and her dark eyes were not as bright as they used to be. Angelina mumbled the incantation for the Imperturable charm and sank down on top of the toilet seat. "Why Fred?" she cried. "Why did you have to leave me? You'll never meet your child!"

Angelina placed both hands on her stomach. She was still too early for a bump to form, but she knew that the child was in there, forming. "Fred," she said again. "Why did you have to die?" she moaned. "We had such a happy life planned for after the war and then this, this happened!" Angelina reached down into her robes and pulled out the end of the chain that hung around her neck. She and Fred had decided that this was the best place for her to keep her ring until after the war since they didn't want anyone to know about their marriage.

Angelina placed the ring in her palm. It was a simple silver ring, but that was what she loved about it. She traced the edge with her finger and suddenly something caught her eye. She picked up the ring and looked at the inside. For the first time she noticed that there was an inscription on the ring. It was hard to read, but eventually she made it out. "Those We Truly Love Never Leave Us," Angelina read as tears began to fill her eyes. She knew that what Fred had put on this ring was true. Even though Fred had gone on, he never would leave her. The child was proof of that. Angelina also knew that she would see her husband again someday, when she died and went to Heaven.

"Yes, Fred, I know that you're still in my heart. I'll carry you there always, just like I'm carrying our child," whispered Angelina, while holding the hand that held the ring up to her lips. Her other hand was resting lightly on her stomach. "This child will know all about you. It won't be like what it's supposed to be if you were here, but he or she will know you."

After a long time, Angelina didn't know how long, she undid the Imperturable charm and stepped out. "What took so long?" asked Mrs. Johnson. "I tried calling you once it had been an hour."

"Sorry, Mum," said Angelina. "I had put an Imperturable charm on the door. It doesn't allow entrance or sound through it. I needed some privacy."

"I'm sorry about what I did earlier sweetie," said Mrs. Johnson, "If I had known . . ."

Angelina interrupted her mother, "I tried to stop you, but you didn't listen!" After saying that, Angelina stormed out of the house. She grabbed her broom and kicked off from the ground. She flew in the direction of her little grove, half hoping that she'd find George there. She didn't know what to say to George though. It had been her mother who had set him off and she was mad at her for that. After flying for several minutes she saw the grove and began to descend. Someone was there. Angelina knew it was a Weasley by the hair, but it didn't look like George. As she got closer, she could see that it was Bill. _Maybe he knew where George was_. A moment later she was on the ground.

As she approached Bill, he turned quickly around. His face went from happy to disappointed in a moment. She wondered if it had been George that Bill was looking for. "Bill," she said, "do you know where George is?"

"I was just about to ask the same question of you," said Bill, the left side of his face moving into a smile. Angelina knew that it had always been that way when he smiled since his encounter with Greyback.

"George isn't here?" Angelina asked in panicked voice.

"He was here," said Bill. "When he realized I was here, though, he turned and left. Do you have any idea why?"

Angelina sighed. "George was at my house until about an hour ago. We were upstairs and Mum came home." Angelina let out another sigh. She really didn't want to tell Bill what her mother had said, but she knew she had to. "Mum remembered that George had a twin, and she asked how he was." At this point Angelina began to cry again. She noticed that Bill was teary eyed as well. Bill reached forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. When she felt the pressure, Angelina took a deep breath and continued. "It set George off. He ran out and Disapparated."

Bill nodded. "George arrived here with his broom. I told him that Mum was worried about him. He yelled that he was an adult and jumped onto his broom. I have no idea where he flew off to."

"George probably doesn't want to see anyone at the moment. He's either still flying or he found a secluded area to stay," said Angelina. "He'll come back."

"He better come back soon," she thought.

"Are you alright?" asked Bill suddenly.

"I'm bloody well not alright!" Angelina shouted. "Fred's dead and I'm pregnant with our child!" As soon as she had spoken, Angelina was horrified. She wrenched her shoulder out from under Bill's hand, grabbed her broom, and Apparated away leaving Bill standing outside the grove with a very confused look on his face.

**A/N This is turning out to be a bit more complicated than I had thought. Let's see where this plot bunny is taking me.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Wow, two chapter's in one day. That's a first.**

**Fixed another error.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Angelina's POV**

Angelina was horrified at what she had done. She had let her secret slip and to a Weasley no less! She had landed shaking in the graveyard where her father was buried and slowly walked up to the headstone.

_Peter Filbert Johnson_

_June 1945 - February 1998_

_Loving Husband and Father_

Angelina sank down on the ground in front of the grave. "Hi Dad, it's Ange," she said quietly. "Sorry I haven't visited in awhile, but there was a battle at Hogwarts. Voldemort is gone for good, Dad.

"There's something else you don't know. I got married at the end of December. Do you remember Fred Weasley one of my friends? Well, that's who I married. But Dad, he's now up there with you. Fred was killed in the battle that Voldemort was destroyed in. Also, Dad, I'm pregnant. Yes, your little daughter is going to have a child." Angelina slowly stood up. Once on her feet she pulled out her wand and conjured up a bouquet of flowers to lay on the grave.

She stood up to turn and found herself face to face with her mother. Mrs. Johnson had her hands on her hips and was glaring at her daughter. "Hi, Mum," said Angelina in a quiet voice.

"Don't 'Hi, Mum,' me," said Mrs. Johnson. "Now what is all this about you being a married woman?"

Angelina looked down at the ground. "Do I have to?" she asked. She might be a twenty year old women, but facing her mother with this type of conversation was something she was dreading.

"Yes," said Mrs. Johnson, but the expression on her face softened. "Dear, let's go inside to talk."

The two women walked over to the car and they drove the few miles back to their house. Once inside Mrs. Johnson led Angelina to the sofa and they sat down next to each other. "Explain," said her mother.

Angelina took a deep breath. "Stay calm," she told herself, "it'll be over soon."

"Mum, yes I am married." She reached into her robes and pulled out the chain which held the ring. "Here's my wedding ring," she said. "I got married right after Christmas. The reason we didn't tell anyone was because of the growing threat of Death Eaters. You and Dad were in danger enough as it was. If it had leaked out that I had married into the biggest blood-traitor family, you would be in even more danger."

Mrs. Johnson slowly nodded. That made sense, but still, they should have at least known about the wedding.

Angelina began again. "We were unable to spend every night together because we didn't want to raise suspicion."

"Wait, didn't you have to have witnesses?" asked Mrs. Johnson suddenly.

"Oh, yeah, the grooms brother and their shop assistant were the ones there. We spent as many nights as we were able together and according to the Healer, same thing as a nurse or doctor, said that the baby was conceived on April first."

Mrs. Johnson's face broke into a huge smile. Angelina looked up and saw that her mother was no longer angry with her. In fact, her mother looked the happiest she'd been since her father had died. "Angelina, who's the lucky guy? You haven't mentioned his name."

At this, Angelina had to struggle to keep from bursting into tears. Tears still began to run down her cheeks though. "What is it?" asked Mrs. Johnson.

Angelina swallowed hard. This was going to be one of the hardest things to say to her mother. "Mum," she said. "Fr-Fred w-was my hus-husband," she stuttered.

Mrs. Johnson smiled for a moment, but then realized something. "Fred, wasn't that George's twin?" she asked. Angelina nodded. "Didn't you say he had been killed?"Angelina nodded again, but this time she burst into tears. "Oh, sweetheart!" cried Mrs. Johnson, "I'm so sorry." Mrs. Johnson pulled her daughter into a hug, allowing Angelina to cry on her shoulder. Angelina could feel her shoulder's heaving.

"Oh, Mum! It's so hard!"

"I wish I could say I understand, but I don't. I'll be here for you though, sweetie. I'm not angry at you anymore for marrying without me knowing. I'll help you raise this child."

Angelina responded by nestling her head into her mothers bosom. A few minutes later she was asleep.

**Mrs. Johnson's POV**

Mrs. Johnson looked down at the sleeping form of her daughter. She hadn't had any idea of how difficult the past week had been. It had been much worse than she had thought. She could hardly believe that her daughter had gotten married and was expecting a child. Her little Angelina was growing up much faster than she had wanted. She carefully extracted herself from Angelina's limbs and arranged her daughter on the sofa, after placing a pillow under Angelina's head. She grabbed a blanket and laid it over her sleeping daughter. "Sleep well, dear," she whispered.

**George's POV  
**

George woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. "Leave me alone, Mum," he mumbled. His head rolled over and he tilted forward on his chair. Suddenly he felt something really weird, it felt as if his head didn't have any support at all. George was fully awake in moments. "Bloody hell! I nearly fell out of the window."

"You would have if I hadn't shown up," said a voice. George turned his head and saw that it was Bill. He groaned, "Why'd you have to come? For Godric's sake I had an Imperturable charm on the door!"

"You're forgetting that you're dealing with a professional curse breaker," said Bill. "I also am not your Mum," he said, grinning very slightly.

George stared at his older brother. "What do you want?" he asked curtly. Whatever Bill wanted, George wanted to get it over quickly and get out of this confining house. He needed to find a new hiding spot.

"I ran into Angelina after you ran away from me yesterday," began Bill. George tuned out. He knew that all this would be was a lecture from Angelina delivered via Bill. This was something that he really did not want to hear.

"Can you explain that to me?" asked Bill. George snapped back into focus. That didn't sound like a lecture. Was it possible that his older brother, the one with twelve O.W.L.s was confused about something?

"Explain what?" asked George tentatively. He knew that whatever Bill was asking about probably was important.

"What I just told you," said Bill.

"I'm afraid that I missed that," said George. Bill did a face palm.

"George, Angelina told me yesterday that she was pregnant with Fred's child. Can you explain that?"

George sighed. He had really hoped that no one would find out about this until Angelina was ready to announce it to the Weasley family. "You see Bill," he began, but then he stopped. "I don't think I can tell you right now."

"Why?" asked Bill. "If Angelina really is carrying our niece or nephew we really should know."

"I need to ask her first," responded George. "_Angelina wants to tell us in her own good time_," he thought, "_and I'm not going to tell anyone without her permission._"

"You do that," said Bill. And with that, George was left alone. Now all he had to do was ask Angelina to tell his family soon, before the secret got leaked out somehow.

**Angelina's POV**

When Angelina woke up, she was slightly stiff, but soon she realized that this was because she had spent the night on the sofa. The realization of yesterday hit her again. She groaned as she lifted herself into a sitting position.

"Are you alright dear?" came Mrs. Johnson's voice from the kitchen.

"I guess so," said Angelina. "_Not really_," she thought. "_I told practically told Bill, who technically is my brother-in-law that I was married to Fred and that I'm pregnant._"

Mrs. Johnson came bustling out of the kitchen with a steaming bowl. "I made up some porridge for you, Angelina. There's brown sugar on it, just the way you like it."

Angelina smiled weakly at her mother. She took the porridge and began to eat slowly. It was practically tasteless, but she still ate, if only to get her mother out of her hair. Soon her mother went back to the kitchen and Angelina sighed in relief. She vanished the porridge so it would look like she had eaten it, and got up to get her owl. Up in her room she quickly wrote

_George,_

_I apologize for what my mother said yesterday. She had no idea what was going on. Mum found out about my marriage and pregnancy when I was at the cemetery telling Dad. It wasn't quite the way I wanted to tell her, but she now knows. I also think Bill suspects something. I ran into him at the grove yesterday afternoon and I shouted that Fred was dead and I was carrying our child. If he approaches you about this, don't tell him anything until I've seen you. The other reason I'm writing is that I want to talk to you about planning a date for me to tell your family. If you could think of a convenient place to meet, that'd be great. All the spots I can think of are spots that you probably want to avoid._

_Love,_  
_Angelina_

Angelina looked over her note and figured that it was fine to send. She tied the note to her owl Ruby's leg and instructed her to go to George Weasley. After she watched the owl fly out of sight, she leaned back in her chair and knew that all she had to do now was to wait for George's reply.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N 1 In light of what a reviewer has said, I'm going to try and only switch POVs for different chapters. Happy early Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate it. I'm not certain when the next chapter will be out since I'm going out of town for Thanksgiving for the first time. There's a slim chance I'll be able to get a chapter out in the next week, but don't expect anything for about a week.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Fixed an error.  
**

**George's POV**

George was still sitting at the windowsill thinking, when an owl fluttered in. "Ruby?" he said, "what are you doing here?" The red-crested owl flew over to him an extended her leg. George noticed that there was a letter and guessed that it probably was from Angelina. He united the letter and the owl, instead of flying off, perched on his windowsill. "I guess Ange told her to wait for a response," thought George.

He opened the letter and quickly read it. Angelina had told her mother, that was good. Granted it wasn't in way that she wanted it to happen, but at least she had her mother by her now. Bill was the larger problem. If he suspected that Angelina was pregnant with Fred's child, he would find a way to find out. George knew he had to make certain this wouldn't happen. Hopefully Bill would respect Angelina's privacy for a time, giving the two of them enough time to work something out.

He reread Angelina's note. If she wanted to start to plan a date to tell his family, he'd meet with her. The only problem was where. Angelina was right when she said that there was a lot of places he didn't want to meet: The Burrow, her house, Diagon Alley, the cemetery. The cemetery! The idea struck him like a thunderclap. Yeah, he didn't exactly want to go there, but it was a quiet place and he didn't think there'd be interruptions. Also, Angelina needed to tell Fred about the baby.

He quickly summoned a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink and sat down to write a response.

_Dear Angelina,_

_I'm glad your mother knows. It might not have been the best way for her to find out, but she now knows. If you want me to choose a place, I was thinking we could meet at the cemetery near our place, the one Fred is at. I know it probably isn't your first choice, but I doubt we'd be interrupted and you need to tell Fred about the child. If you want to meet, does two o'clock work for you? If so, I'll see you then._

_Love,_  
_George_

George looked over the letter quickly and pronounced it ready to send. He folded it up, attached it to Ruby's leg and told her to take the letter to Angelina. After doing so, George got up. He needed to get out of the house, but where should he go? He wanted to find a new hiding place since Bill now knew about his old one. He also remembered the promise he had made Fred about the joke shop. That was something he needed to work on as well.

After fumbling with the lock for a moment, George exited Bill and Charlie's old room and stood on the landing. He could hear shouts coming from upstairs, and he figured that Ron and Hermione were at it again. Why they were still friends after all these years he didn't know.

"Hey, George," said Ginny, breaking into his thoughts. He turned slowly. She had a bundle of clothes for him. "I brought these for you from your flat. Mum washed 'em, so now they're ready for wear." She carefully handed them over to George, who took them without a word.

After Ginny had left, George walked back into the bedroom and placed the clothes onto Bill's bed. He grabbed one of the jumpers Ginny had brought and was just about to put it on when he realized that instead of a 'G' on it, there was an 'F'. In a scream of frustration, George threw the jumper back onto the bed, and flung himself on Charlie's bed. The door opened, and George shouted, "Just leave me alone!"

George heard the door shut and assumed that whoever it was had left, but a voice spoke. "George?"

George groaned and rolled over to discover that the voice belonged to Harry. "Harry," he said sullenly. At this point, Harry was the last person he wanted to see. It wasn't that he blamed Harry for Fred's death, but Harry had been there and he wished that Harry had been able to do something. "What do you want?" he asked.

Harry sat down on the bed next to George and George felt the bed move down with Harry's weight. "I heard you yell," Harry said softly. "What's the matter."

"You bloody well know what's wrong!" George shouted, then immediately regretted it. Harry had also lost many people in this war. George thought that Harry would immediately get up and leave after his outburst, but Harry stayed put.

"George, I understand," was all Harry said.

George wanted to shout that Harry didn't understand, that he never had a brother, so he couldn't understand, but he restrained himself. "George," said Harry again, "I understand. When Sirius -" He stopped, took a breath and began again, "When Sirius died, I was extremely angry at the world. I took my anger out on Dumbledore, even though he had nothing to do with it. I don't know if you ever heard this, but I kind of trashed his office."

George looked up, shocked at the idea that anyone would have the bravery or the stupidity, he didn't know which, to trash Dumbledore's office. "You need to let your anger out," Harry said simply. "If you keep it in, it will only get larger and harder to get rid of. Take it out on me if you have to."

George swallowed. He knew that keeping the anger in would only hurt him, but it was still too early, it had only been a bloody week since the battle! Suddenly George shouted, "What the hell were you doing just standing there? I know you saw it! You should have done something! You were practically his brother for Merlin's sake! Percy was there, Percy should have died, not Fred!"

George realized he had jumped up off the bed. He ran towards the door, but it wouldn't open. George kicked at it and howled in pain when his bare foot met the wood. He limped over the the window and attempted to throw himself out of it down to the ground two stories below. Just as he was about to jump, someone caught him from behind, it was Harry. George didn't know what he was doing. He turned around quickly, and punched Harry in the arm, then he proceeded to throw the clothes that Ginny had neatly folded about the room. Several minutes passed like this. George eventually sat down on Bill's bed. He buried his face in his hands and let the tears come. Someone was rubbing his back. This time George didn't shrug the person away. "Harry?" he cried.

"Yes, George?"

"Does it ever get easier? Is life possible?"

George heard Harry sigh. "Yes, George, it does get easier. I don't know when it happens, but it does. You learn to live again, not in the same way, but in a new way. Do you understand?"

George nodded and sniffed. A few minutes later he looked up. Harry was still by him with his hand on his back. George looked around the room at the mess of clothes. "Did I do that?" he asked quietly. He knew he had, but he still had to ask. Harry nodded. George looked at Harry and realized that a bruise was forming on his arm. "Harry, you should have stopped me," said George quietly.

"I would rather have had you take the anger out on the bed, but as you were about to jump out of the window, I had to grab you. You only punched in defense."

George nodded slowly. "Harry?" he asked again.

"Yes?" answered Harry.

"Do you think you could come with me to Diagon Alley? I need to check on the joke shop."

George looked into Harry's eyes and he saw a wide smile. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that," said Harry, still smiling.

"It's what Fr-Fred would want me to do," said George. At that point he felt that in heaven, Fred was smiling down on him and Harry, proud that the joke shop was going to continue business. He swallowed hard and stood up. Just as he was about to open the door, Harry said, "I think you might want to wash up before you go downstairs. You're face is mess."

George shut his eyes and sighed. The last thing he wanted to do right now was look into a mirror. "Could you use a spell or something?" asked George. "I don't want to see my reflection."

He saw Harry smile in understanding and suddenly he had a face full of water and soap. "Bloody hell, Harry! Can't you warn a bloke next time?"

"You said to clean you," said Harry, as he used another spell to dry the water and suds from George's face. His face was stinging from the force of the spell.

"Is it supposed to be that strong?" asked George.

"I don't know," answered Harry. "Since the battle I've felt like I have more magic. Hermione says that it's because the Horcurx that was inside me was hampering my magical abilities and now that it's gone, I can reach my full potential."

"You had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside you?" asked George in a tone that was a mixture of surprise and anger. Why hadn't Harry mentioned this earlier? Or had Harry mentioned it and he just missed it?

"Yeah, I guess you weren't there when I told the rest of the family. It happened when he tried to kill me the first time. When I went into the forest, Voldemort himself destroyed it, thinking he was actually destroying me."

George acknowledged this new piece of information with yet another nod. Now that he had made a decision, he wanted to carry through with it. He began to stand up to walk over to the door, but gritted his teeth in pain when he placed weight on his right foot. He sat back down and gingerly picked up his leg to look at his foot. When he touched his big toe, he let out a howl of pain. "I think I broke my toe," he said simply. "Hand me my wand, will ya?"

George saw Harry walk over to the dresser and grab the wand that was lying on top. George took it, pointed it at his toe, and said, "Episkey." He gritted his teeth as his toe suddenly moved back into place. A moment later, his toe was fine. He tentatively placed his foot on the ground and found that it didn't hurt to walk on it. "Come on, Harry," he said, turning the knob, which didn't work. "Let me out of here, will ya?"

"George," said Harry, "I think you need shoes first."

George looked down at his feet and let out a small laugh. "Forgot about that," he muttered. "Accio shoes," he said. A pair of white trainers came zooming out of the closet and nearly hit him in the face. Thankfully he was able to dodge them with his Beater reflexes. A moment later the shoes were on and the spell on the door had been released. When the to exited, George found Percy standing on the landing. He suddenly remembered what he had said about Percy, and hoped that whatever spell had kept the door locked also kept the sound inside the bedroom.

Percy was just about to continue on his way upstairs when George surprised Percy and Harry, along with himself, by reaching out and pulling Percy into a hug. George could tell that this shocked Percy, but even he didn't know why he had done it. He just knew that his older brother needed a hug. When the came apart, George said, "I'm sorry, Percy."

Percy looked confused. "For what, George?" he asked.

"For wishing that you had died instead of Fred," said George.

Tears began to enter Percy's eyes. "George," he said simply, "I wish that the curse had only been a few inches further to the right. Then it would have been me. I'm the one who deserved it since I was a git."

"No, Perce," said George, the firmness of his voice surprising him, "Somehow it was meant to be this way. I'm glad that you're back in the family. Don't blame yourself. Fred had chosen to be in that spot." George turned and continued walking downstairs. At the bottom he turned and saw Percy standing there, staring at him. Then Percy, turned and walked up to the room that he and Charlie were sharing. Harry came the rest of the way down and they went into the kitchen.

"George!" cried Mrs. Weasley, "are you hungry?"

"No, Mum," said George. "Harry and I are going to Daigon Alley."

"Are you certain you don't want anything to eat?" asked Mrs. Weasley in a concerned tone.

"Yes, Mum," George answered, grabbing the box that held the Floo powder. He turned to Harry. "Do you remember your first trip using Floo powder?"

"How could I forget," laughed Harry. "I had too much instruction and I ended up in Knockturn Alley."

Harry reached into the box and grabbed a handful of the powder. He threw it into the fireplace and shouted "Weasley Wizard Wheezes!" George did likewise and soon they found themselves standing in the Floo room of the joke shop. George noticed that Harry was a tad confused. "Precaution," he said. "It's so no one can Floo directly into the shop. You have to be either a member of the Weasley family, a close friend, or a worker to Floo to this location, but in order to enter the shop, you have to actually be a Weasley or with a Weasley."

Harry nodded his approval and the two of them entered the shop. Neither were prepared for the destruction that they saw. George let out a gasp as they surveryed the mess. Their joke products were scattered all over the floor, several of them having been stepped in, and most of the defense products were missing. George groaned at the thought of Death Eaters having stolen the products to help them. He then realized that the smell of the love potion was throughout the flat. George sniffed it and realized that he smelled broomstick wood, flowery perfume, and the smell of new mown hay. He looked over at Harry and realized that Harry had a love struck expression on his face. George sincerly hoped that the same expression was not on his face.

"Hey, snap out of it!" he said. Harry turned dreamily to face George.

"I think I really do love her," he said rolling his head. "Ah, the smell of broomstick wood, leather, and spring," he murmured.

George snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face. "Enough with the lovestruck face, we've got work to do."

"But it smells so nice," said Harry sinking down onto his knees. "Just like Ginny."

That was enough for George to get out of his stupor. "What?" he nearly screamed. "It smells like, like Ginny? You broke up with her for Merlin's sake!"

"I broke up with her to keep her safe," said Harry.

"Let's get this mess cleaned up, and then I will have a talk with you about my sister," said George, glaring at Harry. What had he done to deserve this? Why did the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice have to be in love with his sister, his little sister for crying out loud. He just hoped that Ginny had gotten over her schoolgirl crush on him.

George took in a deep breath. He'd have to avoid breathing through his nose for awhile. He pulled out his wand and mumbled "_Termino_ _ michina," _which was a spell that Fred had invented during their creation of the WonderWitch products. It closed up their nostrils in order to make certain that they wouldn't become lovestruck during the making of the love potions. He pointed his wand at Harry and did the same thing.

"What am I doing on the ground?" asked Harry in surprise.

"You had a bad encounter with the smell of love potion," said George simply. "Come on, let's get to work cleaning." George started working on clearing up all the Skiving Snackboxes that were scattered throughout the front room. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Harry was working on cleaning up the broken reusable hangman and punching telescopes. Two hours later, most of the store was clean. Now the only problem for George was a lack of products. He muttered the reverse spell, "_Expostius michina,_" rubbed his nose, releasing the numbness that had gathered. He did the same to Harry and the two of them went into the store room. George opened the door with a nonverbal spell and they entered.

He looked around and was surprised at all the merchandise that was still in tact. He probably should start over on the love potions since he had no idea about the strength of them, and several more Skiving Snackboxes were necessary before the store reopened.

"It looks like the Death Eaters were unable to get into here," said Harry. "That's nice."

George nodded. _How many times had he done that today,_ he wondered. "There still is a lot of stuff I need to make more of before I can even think of reopening," said George.

Harry turned and faced him. "You could probably get Ron to help you with something," said Harry. "Or any of your brothers really."

"I guess so," said George. He paused, "That reminds me of something. We need to have a talk, about my sister." George noticed that Harry suddenly looked scared. It seemed ironic to George that the wizard who had only recently defeated Voldemort was scared when it came to talking about girls. George led Harry upstairs and they sat down in the living room.

"Harry," began George, "I've noticed how you are around Ginny." Harry was tapping his foot nervously. George continued. "I just want to say that you better be careful with her, or you'll face my wrath. Remember, she's still sixteen, so no knocking her up." Harry swallowed hard and nodded. "Good," said George. "Just be careful with her, and all will be fine, at least with me. I hate to think what Ron will say when he finds out."

Harry's eyes told George that he also didn't want to know what would happen in that situation. "George, I think we've done all we can for today. Let's get back to the Burrow and eat some lunch."

"Sure, Harry," said George. Harry looked shocked at his response. George guessed that Harry had expected him to say no, in fact he had expected himself to say no. I guess I am starting to recover, thought George as the two of them grabbed handfuls of Floo powder. "The Burrow!" the called, and in a wave of green flames, they two of them disappeared from Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

**A/N 2 wow, this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I had planned. I made up the two spells mentioned in this chapter, but they were based on Latin just like most of the other Harry Potter spells. Termino means 'close', michina means 'nostril', and _expostius _means 'open'. From there you ought to be able to figure out what the spells mean. I had a lot of fun messing with Harry and George's heads when it came to smelling the love potion. It's probably pretty obvious who they both are in love with.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had writers block, and I was working on my 'reading the books' fic. Not to mention the holidays. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope I will get to writing this a little more regularly.**_

**Angelina's POV**

It seemed to Angelina that she had just sent out the letter to George when Ruby appeared back at her window with an answer. Angelina read the note quickly. It seemed as if George thought the best place to meet would be the graveyard. It wasn't the first place she'd have chosen, but George was right. She did need to tell Fred about the baby and most likely the wouldn't be interrupted there. Since a time was settled, all she had to do was find something to do for the next four hours. Angelina just wanted to stay up in her room, but it seemed as if her mother had other plans.

"Angelina!" Mrs. Johnson called up the stairs. Angelina groaned. She really didn't want to talk with her mother at the moment, but if she ignored her, things would be worse.

"Yeah, Mum?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Can you come down here please?"

Angelina took a deep breath. "All right," she said. She was about to go downstairs when morning sickness overcame her yet again, so she dashed off to the bathroom first, then went downstairs. Her mother was in the kitchen. "Yes, Mum?" she said.

"Ange," said Mrs. Johnson, "I was wondering, do you want to go and get some things for the baby?"

"Mum," protested Angelina. "It's too early. I don't even know the gender yet." Angelina turned and ran back upstairs. "I don't even want to go shopping!" she cried. "Not without Fred." Angelina hurriedly locked the door and flung herself down on her bed. It wasn't even ten-thirty in the morning and already she wished the day was over. She knew her mother meant well, but still, she ought to know that her daughter didn't want to go shopping so soon. She had nearly four hours before her meeting with George, and she had no idea what to do with them.

"Should I go and do something?" Angelina wondered. If she did go somewhere, where should she go? She desperately wanted to avoid any Weasleys, which was rather difficult seeing as there were so many of them.

She laid back on the bed with a loud sigh. "Fred, why'd it have to be you?" she moaned quietly. "We were just starting to live our lives, and you had to go and get yourself killed. Why?" The last why was screamed.

"Angelina!" someone called from outside. "Are you alright?"

Angelina slowly got up and peered out of the window. Katie had just arrived and it looked as if she had flown. "What are you doing here?" Angelina asked.

"Checking up on you," answered Katie. "I heard you shout. Are you okay?"

Angelina closed her eyes for a moment to help her keep her temper. "Yes, Katie, I'm fine," she said.

"You're not."

"What?"

"You're not fine, Angelina. I can tell," said Katie. "I'm coming up there whether or not you want me." So saying, Katie went to the front door and knocked. Angelina groaned, knowing that Katie would be up in just a moment. Soon she heard a knock on the door, and someone trying to open it.

"Angelina," said Katie. "Open the door, now."

Angelina let out a groan, but she pulled her wand from her pocket and muttered the incantation to unlock the door. She heard Katie step in and quietly shut the door. Katie then came and sat next to Angelina and she wrapped her arms around her. Angelina waited for the normal "I'm so sorry", but it never came. She looked into the face of her friend, but Katie wasn't saying anything. She was simply there, and that was all Angelina needed. She simply needed a friend who understood what she was going through and Katie was that friend.

Angelina didn't know how long the two of them sat like that, but it had to have been quite awhile. Suddenly she laid her head in her hands and began crying. She tried to stop, but the tears kept coming. Angelina half expected Katie to leave, but instead Katie was holding Angelina tighter. Angelina shifted slightly in order to get her arms around her friend. Together they sat and cried until they ran out of tears.

As Angelina wiped her eyes, she smiled weekly at Katie. "Thanks, I needed that," Angelina said. Katie smiled at her friend through tears as well. Katie got up to leave, but Angelina knew she didn't want that to happen. "No, Katie, please stay."

"Do you want me to?" Katie asked quietly.

"I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't," replied Angelina. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Katie, I'm going to talk to George about when I can tell his family."

"Aren't the Weasleys technically you're family?" Katie asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Yes, but they don't know that," Angelina said. "_Unless Bill or Ginny has said something_," she thought.

"Does your mother know?"

"Yes, she found out when I was at my dad's grave. She overheard me telling him about F-Fred.", burring her face in her hands. She wanted to cry again, but was unable to since she had done so much crying only a few minutes previously, but her shoulders were still shaking.

"Oh, Angelina, I wish she hadn't had to find out that way," sighed Katie, pulling Angelina into another hug. "What time are you going to see George?"

"I'm meeting him at the cemetery, where F-Fred is b-buried," Angelina stammered, sitting up again.

Katie nodded slowly. "How, how are you getting to Hogwarts?" she asked.

Angelina sighed. She knew that Katie probably wouldn't be happy with her decision of travel, but it was her only option. She didn't fancy flying all the way to Hogsmeade. "I'm going to Apparate to Hogsmeade and walk in," she said.

Katie groaned. "Angelina, I already told you that Apparating isn't good for you or the baby. Take the Knight Bus."

"Katie, the Healer at St. Mungo's said that even though Apparating isn't the best way of travel, it's safe until the third trimester. I also hate riding the Knight Bus."

"Very well, Angelina. I won't try to stop you," Katie said.

"Thanks," said Angelina quietly.

"When are you meeting George?" asked Katie.

"I'm supposed to meet him at two," said Angelina.

"So you have about two-and-a-half hours," stated Katie.

Angelina nodded. "I just don't know what to do about Mum. I know she means well, but it's so hard." She leaned forward and put her head in her hands again, trying to keep from crying. Katie rubbed her shoulders.

"Do you want to come over for lunch?" Katie asked.

"I guess so."

"Alright then. Do you feel up to flying?"

Angelina nodded. It probably would do her some good to get out in the fresh air and get some exercise. "It's in the closet," she said and Katie went to get it.

"Come on," said Katie. "If we meet you mother, I'll deal with her."

"Thanks."

Thankfully they did not meet Mrs. Johnson on their way to the yard. They stopped in the kitchen for Angelina to write a quick note to her mother, and then they were in the air, flying towards Katie's house. For the first time since the battle, Angelina felt hungry. She actually ate a proper meal, which surprised her. "I just hope the baby likes what I ate," she muttered as they went up to Katie's room.

"Hopefully he or she will. Most babies agree with the majority of regular foods. It is often the dairy products which the mother's have to stop taking in."

By this point it was about one in the afternoon. Angelina wanted to leave by one-thirty in order to have a little bit of time by herself before George arrived. She hadn't been to Fred's graveside since the funeral, and felt that that was wrong. He had been her husband after all.

"Angelina, let me work with your hair," said Katie. "It looks like you haven't brushed it in a week."

"I haven't brushed it since the b-battle," said Angelina, a tear running down her cheek.

Katie patted her back. "You want to look nice for Fred when you tell him he's a father, don't you?" she asked. Angelina nodded mutely. "Well then, we have to get to work."

Half-an-hour later, Angelina was washed, brushed, and wearing wrinkle-free clothes. "I'll just come with you to Hogsmeade to make sure your get their safely and don't empty your stomach again" said Katie, "but I'll leave you to go up alone."

Angelina couldn't speak, so she nodded again. The two girls then Apparated to Hogsmeade. Angelina was a little unbalanced at first, but the contents of her stomach stayed in her stomach. "Are ready to go up?" asked Katie. Angelina nodded and started walking towards Hogwarts. She noticed that Katie was still standing in the same place she had landed until she was out of sight.

"This is for you, Fred," Angelina whispered as she walked towards the memorial grounds. There already was a tall red-head kneeling by a grave. Angelina ran towards him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the baby that Angelina is expecting.**

**Fixed an error.  
**

**This is a sad chapter just to warn you. I was nearly crying while writing part of it.  
**

**George's POV**

It was around one in the afternoon when George decided that he couldn't take it any longer. The quiet at the Burrow was getting on his nerves. He quietly snuck out of the house and was about to Apparate away when Charlie walked around the corner. "Where are you going?" asked Charlie, not wanting George to run off again.

"Just out for a bit," said George sullenly. "I'll be back this evening."

"George," said Charlie taking a deep breath, "just be careful. I wish I could say I know how you feel, but I can't. George, Fred was my brother also. I miss him. Heck, younger siblings aren't supposed to die!"

"Neither are twins," muttered George, wondering how long it would take Charlie to leave.

Charlie walked over to his brother and placed his hand on his shoulder. He was slightly shorter than George, causing him to have to look up to see his brother's face.

"What do you want?" asked George, jerking his shoulder out from under Charlie's hand.

"George, I . . ."

Whatever Charlie had planned to say, George didn't hear. The moment he was free from Charlie he turned on the spot and Apparated, leaving a gaping Charlie. He landed with a thud behind Zonko's and ran up to the Memorial grounds. He was almost an hour early, but he didn't care. "Why, Fred?" he cried arriving at the grave.

George felt his knees give way, and he collapsed onto the dewy grass, not caring that the wetness was seeping into his pants. He didn't know how long he stayed there, kneeling and crying, but after a while he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. He was about to jerk away when he heard someone say softly, "George?"

He quickly turned and looked up into the eyes of Angelina. They were red from crying. "Ange," he whispered, standing slowly up. He didn't know what to do, so he simply pulled her in for a hug. She quickly placed her arms around him and for the first time since Fred's death he accepted a hug. He didn't know why, but he began to stroke her hair. The feel of the braids was different than loose hair, but it still felt wonderful.

A few minutes later Angelina lifted her head from his shoulder. George looked into her eyes, he had to look down slightly to do so, and saw some determination in them. "George," she said quietly, "when can I come and tell the family?"

George gulped. He hadn't expected this question to arise this soon. "Tonight, I guess," he said. "Bill and Fleur are coming for dinner."

Angelina nodded. "One other thing, can you come to St. Mungo's with me? I need to set up my next appointment for in a few weeks."

"Yes," George said barely audibly. Angelina had caught it though because he face turned into the slightest of smiles.

"Thanks," she said in an equally quiet voice.

"Do you want to go know?" he asked. Angelina nodded mutely.

"But first I have something I have to do," she said and turned to the grave.

_Frederick Gideon Weasley_

_1 April, 1978 - 2 May, 1998_

_Wonderful son, brother, twin, and prankster_

_Full of life and laughter until the end._

She knelt down on the wet grass and looked at the place where she guessed Fred's head was. "Fred," she said, the tears beginning to flow again, "I have some wonderful news. You're going to be a father. What's more, the Healer said the baby was probably conceived on April 1, your birthday. It will be a Christmas baby."

Suddenly it seemed to George that Angelina couldn't take it anymore. Her shoulders began to shake even more violently. "I wish you were here," she stammered. "I don't know how I can raise this baby without you. Oh, Fred, I need you. I need you!"

She collapsed on top of the grave. George was beside her instantly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "We'll get through this Angelina," he whispered. "I'm not going to say we'll be fine, because I know that's not true, but we will get through this."

He turned to the grave. "F-Fred," he stuttered. "Don't worry, I'll be with Angelina to help her raise this child. And I'll make sure that he or she lives up to our name as prankster. You'll always be this child's father, but I will be the uncle who will tell story after story about you."

His shoulders were shaking too by this point. They wrapped their arms around each other. George pulled out his wand and with his hand shaking slightly, conjured a few flowers, and then because he knew that Fred wouldn't like just flowers, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a firecracker. He placed it in the center of the bouquet.

"Fred would like that," said Angelina quietly. "And what was that about the child being a prankster?"

"Fred would want that," said George.

"Filch won't like that though. Sometime I feel sorry for the man," said Angelina as the two turned from the grave.

The two didn't leave instantly though. George wanted to walk around some. The first place they stopped at was the Lupin's grave.

_Remus John Lupin_

_10 March, 1960 - 2 May, 1998_

_Wonderful husband, father, and friend._

_Nymphadora Rose 'Tonks' Lupin_

_8 February, 1973 - 2 May, 1998_

_Loving wife, mother, friend, and daughter_

"How's Teddy?" asked Angelina.

"I haven't seen him yet," said George. "I think Harry's going over tomorrow."

"Oh." A moment later Angelina's wand was out. This time she conjured a bouquet of roses. "You were a great teacher, Professor Lupin. The best DADA teacher we ever had.

"Nymphadora,"

George interrupted, "Call her Tonks. She hated her name and would hex anyone would called her that. The exceptions were Remus and her parents."

"Tonks then," said Angelina, "Tonks, I didn't know you, but from the little I saw that day, you seem like you were a wonderful person. I wish I had gotten the chance to know you."

As the two left, Angelina asked. "How'd you know about the hexing?"

"Charlie was fool enough to do it once," said George. He didn't explain any further, but it seemed as if it was enough for Angelina. At least she didn't question further.

The last place they stopped was at Colin's grave

_Colin William Creevy_

_9 June, 1981 - 2 May, 1998_

_Wonderful son, brother, and friend and avid photographer_

"He was so young," said Angelina. She had barely known Colin, but he still was a fellow student and Gryffindor.

"He was a Gryffindor through and through," said George, knowing that it had been bravery which had caused Colin to sneak back in after the underage students were sent out. He conjured up another bouquet of flowers and placed them by the headstone, then the two exited the memorial grounds.

Once in Hogsmeade they Apparated to the entrance of St. Mungo's.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" asked George. Angelina nodded and they entered into the hospital.

"May I help you?" the welcome witch asked.

"Yes," said Angelina. "I'm Mrs. Weasley, but I think I'm registered as Miss Johnson."

The welcome witch flicked through a stack of papers. "Ah yes, Miss Johnson. Are you here to set up your next appointment concerning the baby?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for not coming sooner. It was a shock to me finding out that I was pregnant."

"That's perfectly fine," said the welcome witch. "Many first time mother's are shocked when the discover they are carrying a child." She looked up and saw George. "Mr. Weasley!" she exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here with my sister-in-law, Angelina," said George, hoping that the witch didn't ask which Weasley Angelina was married to. He didn't want to deal with that at the moment.

The welcome witch must have known that she shouldn't pry any further. She simply pulled out a time table and gave a few dates for an appointment. "Would Wednesday the 13th work at one in the afternoon for you?" she asked.

"I think so," said Angelina, looking up at George to see if that would work. He nodded. "Yes," confirmed Angelina.

"Thank you," the welcome witch said. "We will see you in a few days."

George and Angelina slowly walked out of St. Mungo's. "I'm glad that's over with," said Angelina. She suddenly let go of George's hand and rushed to the bushes where she emptied her stomach.

"Are you alright?" asked George catching up to her.

"Just morning sickness," said Angelina. "Although why they call it that when you can have it in the afternoon, I don't know."

"Donno," said George. He looked at his watch. "It's about four," he said. "I think Mum's planning dinner for around six-thirty."

"So we have two-and-a-half hours," said Angelina.

"More like two hours," said George. "Mum hates it when we're late for dinner."

"Same thing here," said Angelna. "Thinking of that, I should let Mum know that I'll be at your place for dinner tonight." She stopped talking for a moment and seemed to be thinking. "Will your Mum be find with that?"

"Yeah," said George. "She makes enough food for an army, so you don't need to worry about that."

"Okay," Angelina responded quietly. "What should we do?"

"I donno, fly?" asked George.

"Sure," said Angelina shrugging her shoulders. "My broomstick is at Katie's."

"Okay," said George. "Let's go get yours, then I'll stop and get mine."

Together they Apparated to Katie's. "Angelina! Is that you?" called a voice that came from behind they house.

"Yeah," Angelina called back. "George is here too."

"George?" cried Katie, now running around the house. She skidded to a stop right before running into the two of them. "Here's your broomstick, Angelina," she said, handing it to her friend.

"Thanks," said Angelina quietly.

"I haven't seen you in awhile," said Katie.

"No," said George. "I haven't been about much."

"I understand," said Katie. "Did you set up your appointment?"

"Yes, it's on Wednesday the 13th. Now, if you don't mind, George and I are going to do some flying." She grabbed onto George's arm and he Apparated the two of them to his house. As he left, he realized how soft her hands were.

"Stop it," he thought. "She's Fred's wife."

They landed in the little wood behind the house. In order to avoid his family, George summoned his broom. A moment later the two of them were flying around in the little wood being careful to stay under the tree line in case of nearby Muggles.

The two hours passed by quickly and soon George said that they needed to head back to the house as it was getting near dinnertime. They slowly flew back to the Burrow and were nearly there when they saw Bill and Fleur Apparate in. They hurriedly descended the rest of the way and put the brooms in the shed. After a quick cleaning charm for both of them, they walked into the Burrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Angelina's POV**

As the two walked into the Burrow, Angelina's eyes flashed around the room. Bill and Fleur were there, Charlie was over in the corner with Percy, Ron and Harry were on the sofa with Mr. Weasley, and from the sounds coming from the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione were preparing dinner.

Bill looked up when he heard the door open. "George!" he called, walking over to his younger brother and giving him a hug. Angelina was surprised that George didn't jerk away this time. A moment later Bill looked up and saw Angelina. "Angelina," he said a little stiffly. "Good to see you."

Angelina nodded a greeting, but didn't say anything. If she did, she knew she would simply blurt out about her and Fred and she needed to give herself some time to prepare for that announcement.

"I'll go let Mum know there'll be one more for dinner," said Bill and he went into the kitchen. A moment later Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway. "George, Angelina!" she called. "I'm glad you're both here. Dinner'll be ready shortly."

There was something different about Mrs. Weasley's voice, but Angelina knew that she probably sounded the same way. Mrs. Weasley had lost her son. She felt George grip her arm and the two went further inside. Once in the sitting room Angelina murmured, "I should probably go and help with dinner." She was about to turn and go do that, when she felt someone grab her shoulder. It was Harry.

"Angelina, you don't need to do that," he said. "Molly has the help she wants in there. If any others went in, we'd be kicked out before we said a word."

Angelina nodded in understanding and wandered over to the other sofa. Fleur was there and she noticed that Teddy Lupin was in her arms. "Would you like to 'old 'im?" asked Fleur.

"Yes," said Angelina softly sitting down. Fleur handed her the baby, and she smiled down at him. He might only be three weeks old, but she already could see traces of his parents, more those of Remus since she hadn't known Tonks very well. She stroked the sandy brown hair, but was surprised when Teddy's hair turned black, nearly matching her own shade.

"Right," she whispered, "you're a Metamorphmagus. I'd forgotten." Angelina suddenly found herself imagining that her child was born and that Fred was sitting next to her instead of Fleur.

"Stop," she mouthed, and shuddered.

"Angelina?" asked Percy quietly, "are you alright?"

Thankfully Angelina was spared from answering by Molly announcing that dinner was ready. Angelina handed Teddy over to Harry and slowly went to the table where she sat next to George.

Mrs. Weasley brought out the dishes of food and placed them in the center of the table. Mr. Weasley said grace and they began to eat quietly. Angelina had never had a meal with the Weasleys that was so silent. Whenever she had been around during the summer, it was almost impossible to think. She would relish the noise now.

About fifteen minutes later, Angelina decided that she couldn't take the silence any longer. She looked at George and he nodded discreetly. She cleared her throat and said in a small, quiet voice, "Uh, I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Mrs. Weasley quietly, putting her fork down to listen. Everyone else stopped eating as well and looked at Angelina.

"Well," began Angelina, and she stopped. _How did you tell someone that you were their daughter-in-law?_

"Just blurt it out," said Ron, putting another slice of bread in his mouth.

"Ronald!" Hermione cried.

"Wha?" asked Ron, his mouth full of food. Hermione groaned and Angelina continued, but she couldn't help grin slightly at Hermione and Ron. It looked like those two were finally together.

"Well," she began again, "you all know that F-Fred were together during Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley, although rather uncertainly.

"What you don't know is that w-we continued to date after Hogwarts," she continued, her voice breaking.

Everyone was looking rather confused at this point, except for Bill. He was slowly nodding. Angelina closed her eyes. Hopefully Bill would understand why she ran off they way she had.

Angelina swallowed. She could do this, she could do this, Fred would have wanted her to do this. "Well, w-we g-got ma-married at, at C-Christmas time l-last year," she stammered out.

"What?" asked a shocked Mrs. Weasley.

"Fred was married?" asked Charlie in disbelief.

Angelina nodded.

Percy blinked his eyes and shook his head. "I guess Fred did have enough sense about when to settle down," he said quietly.

"Fred was more mature than you thought," she said to stonily Percy.

"How come we never heard anything?" asked Mr. Weasley, trying to avoid a quarrel between the two.

"F-Fred and I wanted to, to keep it secret until after the war was over," said Angelina. "We figured it probably made it a little safer for us and for my mother." She didn't add that another reason was because Fred didn't want his mother messing with everything like what had happened at Bill's wedding.

"Welcome to the family, Angelina," said Mrs. Weasley. "You're officially a Weasley."

"There's one other thing I want to tell you" said Angelina. There was a pregnant pause as she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant with Fred's child."

One could have heard a pin drop. There was complete silence in the room for nearly an entire minute. "Fred was going to be a dad?" asked Ron in shock.

Angelina nodded sadly and said, "He didn't know though. I only found out a few days ago."

"Oh, Angelina," said Mrs. Weasley, getting up from her chair and went around the table to hug her daughter-in-law. All worries that Angelina had about the baby not being accepted were washed away. The Weasleys had accepted her and she wasn't going to get kicked out. She felt her shoulders relax as they hadn't done in a week. She was with family, and truer family than she had ever known. Her Mum was fine, but then her Mum also was a Muggle and didn't understand about loosing someone to war.

"Mum!" cried Charlie. "Look at the clock."

Mrs. Weasley looked up at the family clock, as well as everyone else. There was a new hand that said 'Angelina'. It was next to the single hand that was pointed at 'Heaven'. Angelina swallowed as she looked at the clock. She was wondering how her name ended up on it.

"Now you really are part of the family," said Bill, a slight grin on his face.

"How does that work?" queried Angelina.

"It's a special spell," answered Mr. Weasley. "Whenever someone is born or marries into the family, it's added on."

"Then why didn't it come on earlier?" asked George.

"There has to be two other Weasleys at the wedding or announced to at least two other Weasleys," said Mr. Weasley. "Good thing you did have the small wedding, otherwise they probably would've found out about you since your name would have been on the clock." Once again there was silence.

"When is ze baby due?" asked Fleur, trying to break the ominous silence and succeeding.

"Around December thirtieth," said Ginny before Angelina could answer, causing everyone to look at the two women with puzzled expressions.

"How do you know that?" asked Mrs. Weasley, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at her daughter.

"I was with Angelina when she found out, but I didn't know that the baby was Fred's at the time," Ginny explained.

"Ginny, I'm sorry for running off like I did," apologized Angelina.

"It's fine," said Ginny, getting up to give her friend and former Quidditch captain a hug. "I'd've probably done the same thing."

"There isn't anything you want to tell us, is there Ginny?" asked Mrs. Weasley, eying her daughter.

"No, Mum!" cried Ginny in a horrified tone. Several people gave weak chuckles, but no one's heart was in it. It was still too soon since the battle to be fully happy.

"When is your next appointment?" asked Percy, surprising everyone with his question.

"The thirteenth," said Angelina, wondering why Percy had asked such a question.

"Well, I have a friend who works in that maternity department," Percy began, somewhat uncertainly. "Her name is Audry Jones."

"Healer Jones was the Healer who saw me earlier this week," answered Angelina. "Probably she's the same person."

"Fairly tall with light brown hair?" asked Percy. Angelina nodded and he said, "Good. Aud is a great Healer."

"You've been seeing someone?" asked Bill in surprise.

"Uh, yeah," said Percy. After a moments pause he continued, "She graduated a year behind me and started Healer training right away. I've been seeing her since September of 1995. Met her soon after the incident." By the end, he was mumbling.

The entire Weasley family looked a little uncomfortable at drifting so close to one of the topics that they always avoided.

"Well know," said Mr. Weasley. "Let's finish dinner, and can we try not to eat in complete silence this evening?"

"If I may," began Angelina, "Percy, how'd you end up coming back?"

Percy looked slightly embarrassed and everyone else looked up curiously. "You don't have to answer," Angelina said quickly, wondering if Percy had told any of his family this story yet. She didn't want to be the first to ask. He should be able to tell it in his own time.

"You're family," said Percy, "and have a right to know, as you all do." He took a deep breath and began. "So, in June of 1996, it was obvious that _he_ was back. Well, I didn't want to admit my wrong to the family, and just ended up staying with the Ministry. There were several times I nearly came back. Dad, when you were attacked, I came by but you were asleep. (Arthur smiled gently at his third son and placed a hand on his shoulder.) I nearly apologized the next Christmas, but I didn't have the guts to do so. At that point it was obvious that at least Mum wanted me back."

"We all did," said Arthur, "at least I hope so." He was eying Ginny, Ron, and George at this point.

Percy continued in a low voice. "So, yeah. The rest of that year was pretty bad since I knew that you had been speaking the truth. I think one of the main reasons for my denial of _his_ return was because some of my earliest memories are about the first war."

He turned and looked at his brother. "Bill, again, when you were attacked, I really wanted to come back, but I knew that you probably wouldn't accept me, considering the reception I had from everyone else that Christmas. And your wedding, I really wanted to come, but I still didn't want to admit that I was wrong."

"Perce," began Bill, but Percy interrupted.

"And th-that day," his voice began to break and he wiped a tear away from his cheek. "Aborforth sent a Patronus to the Ministry letting everyone know what was going on and I knew that if I didn't come back now, it would be too late afterward." He let his breath out and his shoulders sagged for a moment. "You know the rest," he said in a barely audible tone.

"Thank you, Percy," Angelina whispered back. He smiled sadly and turned back to his dinner.

"I'm glad you're back with us," said Charlie. His tone showed that he was merely saying this, he meant it. Angelina saw Percy nod, but also realized that he was struggling to stay calm. She turned her attention to the other end of the table where Harry and Teddy were.

"Come on, eat your dinner," begged Harry, trying to get Teddy to take the bottle.

"Try burping him," suggested Angelina.

Harry placed the bottle on the table and laid Teddy against his shoulder. He began patting his godson's back, and in a few moments, Teddy let out a big burp. "Now will you eat?" asked Harry. He settled Teddy back into the crook of his arm and put the bottle in Teddy's mouth. He began to eat greedily, and Harry sent a relieved look in Angelina's direction.

"It's nothing," said Angelina. "I've fed a few babies in my life, and will be feeding another one soon." She looked down at her still flat stomach and gently rubbed it. George saw the small motion, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Her shoulders went tense for a moment, but relaxed almost instantly.

The rest of the meal was eaten fairly quickly. While Molly was clearing the table, there was a knock on the door and Ron went to answer it. "Harry!" he called. "Mrs. Tonks is here!"

As Andromeda Tonks walked in, she said, "Ron how many times have I told you, call me Andromeda."

"Here's Teddy," said Harry, walking in with a sleepy baby and a nappy bag. "He ate his bottle after Angelina suggested I burp him."

"Thanks for watching him, Harry," said Andromeda. "I was able to get a lot of the house baby-proofed."

"He's a good little guy," Harry said. "Bye-bye, Teddy." Andromeda smiled her thanks at Harry again, and walked out with the baby.

Meanwhile the rest of the Weasleys had gathered in the sitting room.

"So, George," said Percy. "How did cleaning the shop go?"

"You went to the shop?" asked Angelina in surprise.

"Yes, Ange, I went there. Perce, it went alright. Bad encounter with a spilled love potion."

"Love potion?" asked Percy blankly.

"Yes," said George. "That reminds me, a certain black haired and green eyed gentleman is currently dating our sister."

This statement startled all of the other Weasley brothers, except for Ron. Angelina figured that this was because he knew the two had dated. She guessed they were probably back together. She looked up and saw that this was indeed true. Harry was in an easy chair and Ginny was draped in his lap.

"What?" cried Charlie in a tone that told Angelina he hadn't heard about the snog in the middle of the common room. She had heard about it from the twins when Ron wrote them.

"Charlie," said Ginny, glaring at her older brother, "it's Harry and my business and if you'd like your nose to stay the way it is, I'd advise you to stay away."

"But you're underage," said Charlie.

"Yes, but Harry isn't," replied Ginny.

"Oi!" cried Harry. "I'm not attacking any of your brothers."

"Glad to know someone in this family is still sane," said Bill.

"I don't think Harry qualifies as sane," said Ron. "Unless you count running off to save a stone, fighting dragons, and spending almost nine months in a tent counts as sane."

"Oi!"

Angelina had been smiling sadly during this whole exchange. George had ended up sitting next to her and had draped his arm around her shoulders. She reached up and grabbed his hand. He turned and looked at her. Angelina looked into his eyes and saw that the emptiness that had been there only a few days ago was starting to fill out. They still were dull, but so were everyone else's.

"George, I'm ready to go home," she whispered.

"Alright, Ange," he whispered back. "I'll take you home."

The two got up and walked toward the door. "Where are you two going?" asked Bill.

"I'm taking Angelina home, then I'll be back," George said quietly.

"Very well," Bill nodded. "Congratulations Angelina. I understand about the meltdown and I don't have any hard feelings about that."

"Thank you," said Angelina as she and George walked out. They grabbed their brooms from the shed and took of into the sunset. When they touched down at Angelina's she said, "I suppose I'll see you on the thirteenth?"

"Yes, I'll be here at about twelve-thirty," said George. Angelina walked into her house. She looked through the window that was beside the door and saw George taking off after making certain she was safely inside.

"Angelina? Is that you?" Mrs. Johnson called.

"Yes, Mum, I'm back," Angelina said as her mother entered the front room.

"I was starting to get worried," said Mrs. Johnson. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I ate at the Weasleys," Angelina answered. "I'm going up to bed."

"Very well, I'll see you in the morning."

Angelina hurried upstairs and into her bedroom. She quickly changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Moments later she was asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**George's POV**

George didn't really know what he did for the next few days. He stayed away from the house for the most part, usually he was flying. He had popped over to WWW with Ron to see what products needed to be remade, but all he made was an inventory list. He didn't have the heart to make any new products yet. "I'm going to, Fred," he whispered quietly Tuesday night. "I can't yet. You were the one who thought of everything, not me. I was the follower, I can't be a leader."

George sighed. He still was in Bill and Charlie's bedroom. He took a deep breath and forced himself off of Bill's bed where he had been sitting. He slowly walked down the stairs to Percy's bedroom and knocked. Charlie came to the door. "George!" he said, "come on in."

George shook his head. "I'm ready to go back to my room," he said in a very quiet voice.

Charlie smiled gently. "Are you sure? I don't mind staying here." Meanwhile Percy had arrived at the doorway.

"It's now or it's never," said George, his voice cracking as he struggled to keep the tears from his eyes.

"George," said Percy in a low voice. "If you think you can handle it, I'll come help you move everything from Charlie's room."

George quickly shook his head. "I don't need help. Charlie, you can go back to your bedroom tonight."

Charlie nodded slowly and George turned and went back upstairs to gather the few things he had brought into Bill and Charlie's room. He then went to his and Fre- no, his room. No, it would be doing an injustice to Fred to say that it wasn't his room. George fumbled with the knob for a moment, and soon walked in. He hadn't been in here since they had gone into hiding in April. Even before that, he rarely had come in since they had moved into the flat above the shop.

He carefully set his pile of clothes on his bed and sat down next to them. Across from him lay Fred's bed, made in the haphazard way he always used. That was one of the few differences between them. Fred didn't care what his bed looked like, but he always had to make sure that there were no wrinkles in his coverlet and that it was even all the way around. Most people, even family, had thought the twins were the same in everything, but there were subtle differences.

There was a noise outside of the bedroom, and someone knocked. "Come in," said George quietly and his mother entered.

"George, Charlie had told me you came back into here," said Mrs. Weasley, sitting down on the bed next to her son.

George looked up at his mother and slowly nodded. "F-Fred wouldn't have wanted me to stay away from here," he murmured.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her grown son and gently placed her arm around his shoulders. "You're right, son. He would have wanted you to continue with your life." She hugged him again, and turned to leave. "Make sure you get some sleep," she said. George nodded, and his mother closed the door.

He got up and began to put his clothes back into the dresser. He noticed something lying in the corner of the closet and reached back to grab it. As soon as he had squeezed it, he jerked back in pain with his hand covering his eye. He shook his head to get rid of the pain, and looked at what he had grabbed. It was one of their first punching telescopes. He had thought they'd gotten everything, but it looked like they hadn't. "No wonder Mum didn't want to clean this room," he thought. "I wonder if she tried?"

He carefully placed the telescope on the dresser and wondered what he should do about his black eye. It would be hoping for too much to have some of the paste in here as well, but one could always hope. "Accio paste," he muttered. A tube shot out from under Fred's bed, and before he could dodge it, the paste tube whacked him in the other eye. George groaned as he unscrewed the tube. After rubbing the paste around both eyes, he got ready for bed.

As he lay there, he realized that the next day he'd be going to St. Mungo's with Angelina. "Fred," he whispered again. "You should be the one going with Ange, not me." That was his last conscious thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning he got up much earlier than was necessary. He carefully felt around his eyes and was satisfied that the bruising had gone away. He sighed and leaned against the headboard. Angelina's appointment wasn't until the afternoon, and he didn't know what to do for the next few hours. After a very quiet morning, in which he stayed upstairs in the twins' room, he knew he'd never stop thinking of the bedroom as the twins' room, George came quietly downstairs and snuck into the yard. Much to his annoyance, he was not alone outside. Bill had just Apparated in.

"Hello, George," he said, looking gently at his brother

George couldn't tell if Bill was smiling or not. His brother's face had been very hard to read ever since Greyback's attack almost two years ago.

"Are you going somewhere?" Bill asked.

"Yeah," said George in a husky voice. "I'm going to get Angelina and go with her to her appointment."

"Very well," said Bill. "Perhaps she could come over for dinner and tell us what's up afterward."

"It's just a baby," said George in desperation. He didn't believe that this child was just a baby. There wasn't such a thing as 'just a baby' in his opinion. Heck, this kid was Fred's kid, which made it even more special.

"Yes, I know it's a baby," said Bill, "but this baby also is our niece or nephew. We will want to be involved with the baby's life especially as it is Fred's child." George nodded and Bill gave his shoulder a quick squeeze. George watched Bill walk into the Burrow and he Apparated to Angelina's.

When he arrived she was seated on the front porch, most likely waiting for him. "George! You're here," she said and turned to the open door. "Mum," she called quietly, "George is here and I'll be back later."

Mrs. Johnson came to the front door. "Very well dear. I just want you to tell me any news you get about the baby."

"Yes, Mum," said Angelina and she turned and smiled at George. He smiled gently back, and Angelina grabbed his arm and he Apparated to St. Mungo's.

* * *

"Hello, may I help you?" asked the welcome witch. It was a new one. George absently wondered how many there were. It seemed like every time he came here there was a new one.

"Yes," said Angelina softly. "I have an appointment with Healer Jones."

"Ah, yes," said the welcome witch. "Miss Johnson." Turning to George she said, "Are you her boyfriend?"

George shook his head quickly. "No," he said. "Angelina here is my sister-in-law."

"Oh," said the witch. She looked curious, but the person behind the two was starting to get impatient. She gave them directions to the room and soon the two were awaiting Healer Jones.

"Should we tell her that we're related to Percy?" asked Angelina quietly.

"She might guess when she walks in," said George, gesturing to his hair, "but you can if you want to."

The two didn't have to wait much longer. Healer Jones arrived and smiled at the two. "Oh, are you Miss Johnson's boyfriend? Unless, are you a Mrs.?" asked the Healer a little hesitantly.

"Mrs. Weasley," said Angelina in a small voice.

"Weasley?" asked Healer Jones in surprise. She turned to George. "You're one of the twins, aren't you?" she asked. "I've heard about your joke shop." She looked at him for a moment and said, "George. You're George. So, are you Mrs. Weasley's husband?"

"Yes, I'm George and no I'm not Ange's husband," said George quickly. He assumed that the Healer had heard about Fred since she called him by the right name. Most everyone in Wizarding England knew.

"Who is then?" asked Healer Jones. George opened his mouth to answer, but Healer Jones quickly said, "Never mind, you don't need to answer. I was so sorry to hear about your brother."

George nodded slowly. "Now, Mrs. Weasley," she began, but Angelina interrupted.

"Call me Angelina," she said. "We are almost related."

"Huh?" asked Healer Jones in surprise.

"Percy told us that you two had been seeing each other."

"He did, did he?" asked Healer Jones, "well in that case, I'll have to ask you to call me Audrey, at least here in private."

"Alright . . . Audrey," said Angelina.

"Good, now let's see. You're about one and a half months pregnant, correct?"

"That's what you said last time," Angelina answered.

"Very well, now let's check on that baby." Angelina lay down and Healer Jones murmured a spell causing a dark blue circle formed on Angelina's stomach. Audrey blinked a few times. "My, my, it seems that there isn't just a baby, but babies in here," she said smiling.

"You mean it's twins?" asked George in surprise.

"Yes, it's still too early to tell if they are boys or girls yet, but in a few more weeks that will be possible."

George nodded slowly and smiled at Angelina. "A twin having twins," she murmured quietly.

Audrey turned around quickly. She had been working on Angelina's file, but when she heard the word twin, she was facing the two. "But you said you weren't her husband," said Audrey, rather confused, "Unless . . ." She covered her mouth in horror. "Frederick?" she asked barely above a whisper.

Angelina nodded. George was standing behind the chair Angelina was sitting in, and he grabbed the back of it to keep himself from falling.

"Frederick Weasley, you were married to Frederick Weasley," Audrey said quietly.

"Yes," answered Angelina, tears starting to run down her cheeks. "The children are his."

"That explains why you ran out so quickly," said Audrey quietly. "I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"It's alright," said Angelina equally quietly. "You didn't know."

"It most certainly is not alright," responded Audrey. "I had no right to act the way I did and I apologize for it." She turned to where George was standing. He was still gripping the chair to avoid falling.

"George, I'm sorry for assuming you two were married."

George nodded mutely. It was too much for him to try and speak at this moment. His twin was having twins. It seemed as if the Weasleys were cursed forever with the Prewett twin gene as well as the red hair and tempers from both sides.

"George?" Angelina asked softly, breaking the silence. "Are you alright?"

He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess so," he said, his voice cracking. "So it's twins?" he asked Audrey.

"Yes," Audrey answered gently. "I'm sure Fred would love having twin children especially if they turn out to be pranksters."

George managed to crack a grin. Yes, Fred would love it if his children were pranksters like they had been.

"You are free to leave now," said Audrey quietly. "Angelina, you'll need to set another appointment in about a month and a half and at that point hopefully you'll be able to find out the genders. That is, if you'd like to."

"I probably would," said Angelina, "although considering the Weasley family, they probably will be boys."

"You never know," said Audrey, smiling gently at the two. "I will most likely be seeing you Sunday evening at dinner. Percy invited me that night."

"Okay," said George, who now had his voice back and also felt calm enough to let go of the chair back. "See you then."

He and Angelina got up and slowly walked out of the room. Angelina stopped to make another appointment, this time registering under the name of Mrs. Weasley. She should be proud of this and also being a 'Mrs' would probably help with the strange looks she was getting as an unmarried woman in the materinty ward.

While Angelina was setting the appointment, George was leaning against the wall in shock. He still wasn't used to the idea of Fred being a dad, let alone having twins. If twins were going to be anything like the previous Weasley twins or the Prewett twins, they'd be a handful.

Angelina came back a moment later. "George, are you ready?" she asked.

"What? Oh, yeah," he said quietly. As they walked towards the Apparation section, he asked, "Do you want to go tell your mother?"

"I should," said Angelina quietly.

"I'll come too, that is, if you want me," said George gently.

"Yes, I'd like that," Angelina answered, her eyes on the ground. George looked down at her and realized that tears were brimming in her eyes again.

"Ange, do you want to go tell Fred first?" George asked.

Angelina swallowed loudly, but nodded. Once they two were in the Apparation area the two Apparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

_**luver of georgeangelina 3: Thanks for the review. It sounds like you're enjoying this story and I'm glad about that.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Angelina's POV**

When the two landed in Hogsmeade the began to slowly walk in the direction of the school. They hadn't gotten very far when someone called. "Angelina! George!"

The turned and saw McGonagall walking up the street. "Hello," she said as she got closer to the two.

"Hello, Professor," said George slowly.

"George," answered McGonagall, "you're no longer a student of mine and therefore don't have to call me Professor anymore."

"Yes, Pro-Minerva," answered George.

"May I ask what you two are up here for?" asked McGonagall. "I hadn't expected to see you two here."

Angelina swallowed. "W-we're here t-to see the- the me-the memorial," she stuttered.

McGonagall's face quickly turned grave. "May I walk with you?" she asked gently. Angelina turned to look at George who nodded curtly and she told McGonagall that it was okay for her to walk with them.

The three slowly walked up the hill towards the castle. Once they arrived at the memorial, George and Angelina turned right and walked in the direction of Fred's grave. Angelina looked over her shoulder and saw her former professor heading in another direction, but still staying within the memorial grounds. "George," she said quietly. "I want to tell Pro-Minerva about Fred and I and the babies before we leave."

George nodded, but didn't say anything. Then they were at Fred's resting place. "F-Fred," Angelina stuttered. "'Member how I told ya that - that I, I was ex-expecting? W-well, it's twins. You'd probably s-say all the m-more trouble for Filch, which p-probably is true. I-I j-just w-w-wish th-that . . . Oh, Fred," Angelina cried and fell on her knees in front of the headstone. "Why did you have to be standing in th-that spot? I know the Bible says that everything works out for the good of those who love God, but I can't see how this is good. There's got to be some reason why y-you were taken, but what?"

George was down on his knees in a flash once Angelina had fallen. Angelina felt him wrap his arm around her shoulders and held her tightly against his chest. "Ange," he said softy. "We just have to trust that God does have a plan a-and that it-it will eventually b-be revealed t-to us."

Angelina nodded and wiped a tear off her cheek.

"It's j-just so hard t-to know when th-that will happen." She wrapped her arms around George's shoulder as well. The two sat there and cried for a few minutes then Angelina heaved herself up from the ground. George scrambled up as well and the two went off to find McGonagall. They found her by the Lupin's graves.

"M-Minerva?" asked Angelina quietly. "I-I've got something to tell you."

"What is it, Angelina?" asked the professor, turning around.

"W-Well, um, you see . . ."

"I am not about to give you detention, Miss Johnson," McGonagall. "Now what is it, Angelina?"

"Um . . ."

"Just say it," said McGonagall gently.

"F-Fred and I w-were married," Angelina blurted out.

McGongall started back suddenly in surprise. A moment later she had regained control. "You and Fred," she said softly. "I thought you two were still together after the Yule Ball." She looked at the two young people. "Fred was one of the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen, and believe me, I lived through the Marauders."

"So they weren't that long ago," said George softly. He was still trying to figure out who they could be. Well, maybe someday he could ask Harry.

"T-There's one other thing," said Angelina, breaking the silence.

"What?" McGonagall asked in the same gentle voice.

"I-I'm pregnant w-with F-Fred's twins." She was just able to stutter this out before another set of tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Oh," said McGonagall softly. A moment later she said, "Twins?" and then, "When's the due date?"

"Yes, it's twins," said George, smiling sadly, "and they're due around the end of December."

"Christmas babies then," smiled McGonagall. "Did Fred know?"

Angelina shook her head sadly. "I-I found out a, a w-week after the, the b-battle." She felt another flood of tears streaking towards her eyes, and blinked rapidly several times to try and stop them.

McGonagall reached up and with a long finger, brushed away a tear from the corner of her eye. "I'm so sorry, Angelina," she said gently. "I know Fred must have meant the world to you."

"He did," said Angelina. She was still struggling to keep from crying again.

"George, you'll probably be glad to know this, but the bit of swamp is still there," said McGonagall. "After the toad left Flitwick got rid of most of it, but left a patch under the window. I didn't know if Ron had mentioned anything about that."

"N-no he hadn't," said George, swallowing hard.

"Well then, I'm glad I told you," responded McGonagall. "Hogwarts will always remember you two."

"Thanks," said George quietly.

"It was nice seeing you two again," said McGonagall as she was getting ready to head back up to the school, "but I need to get back to work. There still are a lot of repairs to do at Hogwarts."

"How damaged is the building?" asked George tentitivly.

"Fairly damaged," admitted McGonagall. "Those explosions and giants made several holes, but the majority of those are filled in. Now it's mostly inside repair."

"Let my family know if you could use our help," said George as he and Angelina turned to leave.

"That I will, George," said McGonagall. "And thank you, Angelina, for telling me about you and Fred. I'm happy that you two had each other for a little while."

Angelina watched her former professor walk slowly up the hill towards the castle. Even at a distance, the damage was visible. "I never thought anything could hurt Hogwarts when I was younger," sighed Angelina. "It just goes to show that we can often be very wrong."

George placed his hand on Angelina's shoulder and the two turned and headed back towards Hogsmeade. Once there they Apparated to the Johnson's backyard.

* * *

Angelina stumbled as they landed and promptly emptied the contents of her stomach. "I think I'll need to stop Apparating," she mumbled once she was back on her feet. George put out a hand to steady her and pulled his wand out with the other. He vanished the mess and walked up to the door with Angelina.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked softly. Angelina nodded and her mother opened the door.

"Angelina and Greg?" she asked.

"George," replied George firmly.

"George, I'm sorry. I'm awful at remembering names. I'll remember yours eventually," said Mrs. Johnson as they walked in. "Angelina, do you need anything?"

"No, Mum," said Angelina. "I just had another bout of morning sickness that's all." As she sat down on the couch she muttered, "Though why the call it morning sickness when it's in the afternoon, I've no idea."

"Do you need any tea?"

"No, I'm fine," said Angelina. She was getting frustrated with her mother's constant pestering. Yes, her mother only wanted her to be safe, but it did get annoying after awhile and she was adult.

"So how did your, how do you say it, Healer? appointment go?" Mrs. Johnson asked as she prepared tea much to Angelina's annoyance.

"Yes, it's Healer," sighed Angelina. "And it went as well as could be."

"Any news?"

"Yes, but I want to wait for you to be sitting down," said Angelina. Considering how her mother had reacted when she had found out she was pregnant, Angelina didn't want her mother standing when she announced that she was carrying twins.

"I'll be there in a minute," Mrs. Johnson answered. "The water is just about to boil."

A few minutes later Mrs. Johnson entered the sitting room with a tea tray that held a variety of small sandwiches as well as three tea cups and the tea pot. "Now what is it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked as the served the tea.

Angelina waited until the three cups had been passed out before she said, "Well, you know I'm expecting . . ."

"Yes, dear, I do know that much at least."

"Well, what you don't know is that, that, I-I'm . . . Help me George," she mumbled.

"What Ange is trying to say is that she's expecting twins," said George.

Mrs. Johnson dropped the tea up. The tea splashed over her dress and the carpeting, but she didn't notice. "Tw-twins?" she asked in a tone barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," said Angelina. "I just found out."

Angelina's speaking seemed to revive Mrs. Johnson. "Well then, do you know the gender yet?"

"Mum, it's still to early even for magical means," sighed Angelina. Her mother had given birth to her, didn't she know basic pregnancy states?

"Oh, right, I'd forgotten," said Mrs. Johnson, getting up to grab a towel.

"Let me," said George, pulling out his wand. A moment later the tea stain was gone and Mrs. Johnson's dress was dry.

"Thank you," said Mrs. Johnson. "Peter had always handled stuff like that."

"It's alright," said George, settling back in his seat once the mess was vanished.

They continued to have small talk for the next few minutes. Angelina could tell that George was starting to get a bit antsy, so she stood up and took George outside. "Thans for everything," she said quietly, "but I understand if you want to leave."

George nodded mutely and Angelina smiled. It had been a hard da for them both. "I'll see you at Sunday dinner?" asked George.

"Yes," said Angelina, "but wuold you like to come with mum and me to service in the morning?"

"Yeah," agreed George.

"Great, but wear Muggle attire," said Angelina. George pulled her in for one last hug before Apparating home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**George's POV**

George arrived back at his house and slowly walked up to the door. It had been an interesting day. Fred was going to be a father, a father of twins! George wondered how many more generations would have a set of twins. It seemed as if they all did, but his mother had jokingly called it the 'Prewett Curse' once.

He opened and the door and noticed that the majority of his family was in the sitting room. "Hey, George," said Charlie. "How'd the appointment go?"

"Fine," said George. "Angelina's coming for dinner Sunday night. She'll tell you about it then." He hurried out of the room and upstairs to the bedroom. There he bolted the door and flung himself down on his bed. He had been trying to keep a brave front up while he was with Angelina, but he had nearly broken down in the Healer's office. He knew that Audrey hadn't meant to be so curt, but it still hurt whenever anyone mentioned Fred. Would he ever be able to hear Fred's name without wincing?

Someone knocked on the door. "George?" It was Percy.

"Go away," muttered George into his pillow. Why wouldn't the tears come? Every other time he had thought about Fred the tears had come, so why weren't they coming now, unless he was starting to get over Fred's death. But no, that was impossible. He would never, and he meant never, get over his elder twin's death.

"George, unlock the door now," said Percy. George didn't respond. "_Alohomora_ ." The door opened and George heard Percy step inside. "Doesn't look like this room has changed much since you moved to the flat," Percy said as he shut the door. "George," he said again.

"Just leave me alone," mumbled George.

"George, you know I can't do that," said Percy sitting down on Fred, Fred's! bed.

"Get off his bed," growled George.

"George, Fred was my brother just as much as he was yours," said Percy gently. "I know he was your twin and that you two were closer than I could ever be with any of you, but he was still my little brother. And when t-the w-wall f-fell . . ." Percy stopped talking and George could hear him struggling to avoid crying. He had nearly forgotten that Percy had been there. He hadn't, and wouldn't ever forget that detail, but it hadn't crossed his mind this last week. Had it only been a little over a week? It seemed as if it had been a year since F-Fred's passing. There the tears were coming now.

"George?" asked Percy. George heard the sound of his brother's footsteps and hoped they were headed for the door, but no, they were coming towards him. He rolled over and glared at his brother.

"George," said Percy again, this time sitting on the bed by him. "I want to help you."

"Just leave me alone," muttered George, trying to roll over again, but Percy put a hand on his shoulder stopping him from doing so.

"Let me be!' begged George.

"Look," said Percy. "I want you to hear me out, okay?" George didn't vocally responded, but nodded curtly. Percy must've understood the head motion because he continued. "I know you went with Harry to the shop the other day to clean it out, and well, I'd like to help you with it some."

George's eyes went wide. Percy, Mr. Rule Abiding Pompous Percy wanted to help in the joke shop? What was the world coming too?

"I want to see the inside," said Percy. "I've only seen the front briefly in my visits to the Alley, but I'd like to see everything you've done. I'd like to help you get it going again and maybe even try making some things."

George sat up in shock. The Percy he'd grown up with would never say something like that. Percy, helping with the joke shop? That was unbelievable. What would Fred do? "He'd probably just laugh and go along with it," George thought. "Y-ya sure?" he croaked.

"Yes, George," said Percy and George could here sincerity in his voice, something he hadn't heard from Percy in a really long time. "I'm ready whenever you are," said Percy and after patting George's shoulder, got up and began to exit the room.

"Percy," called George. "Damn, why am I stopping him?" he asked himself. Percy turned and looked at George. "Tomorrow?"

"Sure, George," said Percy. "Tell me when you want to leave. I want to help you all I can." Percy smiled at his brother and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

George continued to lie there on the bed for some time afterwards. Why had he called Percy back and offered to let him help? He didn't need any help. He didn't want any help. All he wanted was, was . . . Fred. George rolled over and stuffed the pillow in his face, begging for the tears. Surely they would be better than this raw ache in his heart. Why wouldn't they come? He wasn't out, he couldn't be out. It hadn't even been two bloody weeks!

Someone walked by his door and stopped. George couldn't stand it if someone else were to come in. He tried to be as quiet as possible and the person continued on their way to George's relief.

After lying on the bed for about twenty minutes, George finally pushed himself up and wandered over to the window. He thought about escaping again, but he didn't want anyone to come after him like last time. He stared out the window and as he watched, the sun began to set. He watched as the stars began to appear. Another person arrived at his door and knocked.

"George?" It was Ginny. "George, Mum's calling everyone for dinner."

"I'm not hungry," said George sullenly.

"You haven't eaten anything all day, please come down for dinner," Ginny begged.

George groaned. If going down for dinner would get people, especially his Mum, out of his hair, he could do it. After one last look outside, he walked over to the door and jerked it open. Ginny was standing there in the entrance waiting for him.

"Good, you're coming," she said. "Mum's been worried about you."

"I've got my own life," said George, even though he didn't feel like he had a life anymore. How was one to have a life when half of oneself was gone?

"George," said Ginny softly, as she looked at her brother. "I know you don't want help, but we all need it." Ginny looked up at her brother and their eyes met briefly.

"Well, let's go," muttered George and the two headed downstairs for dinner. The meal was especially quiet which was unusual for the Weasleys. Normally there were two or three conversations going on, but ever since the battle there was barely any talk, if there was some at all.

George ate quickly. He wanted to get back upstairs to the bedroom. He hadn't told anyone, but he wanted to get out of the house. He was thinking about moving back to the flat. He hated encroaching on his parents as much as they enjoyed having their children back. Ginny would be going back to Hogwarts in September, Charlie was going to leave for Romania in a little over a week, and he didn't know what the Trio or Percy's plans were. All he knew was that he needed to get out and be alone. There were times when he didn't want company and he just wanted to heal by himself. No one else knew how he felt. Angelina understood the most. Perhaps that was why she was the only person he felt comfortable with.

"George?" someone asked, breaking into his thoughts. He looked up. It was his Mum. "George darling, are you alright?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

George looked into his mother's eyes. They were still red as if she had been crying earlier. "Yes, Mum, I'm fine," said George. He looked down and saw that his chicken was all gone. "I'm going back to my room," he said and ran off before anyone could stop him.

Back in his room he began to throw clothes into his old trunk being careful not to grab anything of Fred's. About fifteen minutes later he gave one last glance around and room and nodded curtly. Everything that he needed was in the trunk and some things were at the flat above the shop. He shrunk the trunk and cast a feather-light charm on it. Then he carefully opened his door and began to sneak downstairs, being careful to skip the creaking step. He walked slowly past the sitting room. Thankfully everyone was engaged in conversation and soon found himself outside. The moon had just risen and George looked up at it. The full moon had been a few days earlier and now it was in the waning stage.

He hurried towards the broom-shed and pulled out his old broom. Someday he should probably get a new one, but the Cleansweaps were still fine. As long as it was flyable it was a good broom. That and if you could play Quidditch on it.

He tied his trunk to it and kicked off. Right before he flew away he heard a door slam and someone shout, "George!"

As he flew away, he turned his head and saw it was Ron. "George! Where are you!" he shouted. George briefly wondered if he should let Ron know where he was going, but decided against it. He'd be back in a day or two to make sure Percy was going to keep his promise. Until then, he wanted to be alone. Hopefully no one would guess he was headed for the flat. They probably thought he wanted to avoid it since that was where he and Fred had lived, but that was why he wanted to go back. He wanted to be where he and Fred had lived. Yes, he had been staying in their old bedroom, but as they hadn't lived at the Burrow for a long time, it wasn't Fred's home. He wanted to go home and that was his final decision.

He soon arrived at the entrance to Diagon Alley. Quickly he got off his broom and headed for the Leaky Culdron. After greeting Tom the bartendor, he headed for the brick wall. Soon he found himself in front of the joke shop. "Here goes," he said quietly and pushed the door open. When he had been here with Harry he hadn't gone up to the bedrooms. Yes, he had gone upstairs, but only to the sitting room. He hadn't opened the door that led to the bedroom. Had Death Eaters also attacked the upstairs? He hoped not. He wanted it too look as he and Fred had left it when they had to go to Murial's. The bed's unmade, a half finished meal on the table, Exploding-Snap cards on the floor. He wondered what else had been out that afternoon. Well, hopefully he'd find out.

Taking a deep breath George pushed open the door and let out a gasp.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N I apologize for the long wait, but I had a bit of writers block on this story. I know where I want it to go, but I was having trouble writing. Also, it's getting near the end of the school year and stuff is getting a little busy. I hope to get the next chapter out a little faster, but no guarantees. I hope you all are still enjoying it and I have no intentions of abandoning this story as it isn't anywhere near the end.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**George's POV**

Percy was in the bedroom, sitting on his bed. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" growled George as he stood in the doorway.

"I'm here wondering why you left," said Percy quietly. "George, why do you keep running off?"

"I want to be left alone!" cried George. "That's why I came here!"

Percy looked at him. "George, there's more to it than that. I know it, but I don't know what the more is. I want to help and the only way I can is if I know what's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me!" growled George, though it most certainly was not the truth. Everything had been bothering him, well, everything but Angelina. She was the only person he even could talk to without getting angry. She was the only one who was the closest to understanding how he felt. No one else understood! He had lost half of himself and so had Angelina, but in a slightly different way. At least she was going to have kids to help her.

"George, come here," said Percy firmly.

George continued to stand in the doorway for a few moments longer, but eventually gave up. He walked slowly towards Percy and sat down next to him. Percy placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "George, please, we all want to help."

"Did Mum send you?" asked George, glaring at his brother.

"No," answered Percy. "I came on my own. George, I want to help."

"You can help by leaving me alone," said George.

Percy sighed. "George, look at me," he said in a tone that meant 'no nonsense.'

George slowly turned his head to look at his older brother. Percy looked into his eyes and placed his other hand on his other shoulder. He quickly lowered his eyes.

"George, look into my eyes," said Percy quietly. He waited a moment, but George didn't move his eyes. "George," said Percy again.

George looked up but he continued to glare. "George, please, can you stop glaring for just a minute? You don't act like this when Angelina is around."

"That's because Angelina is the only one who understands!" George shouted, startling Percy. "She's the only one who lost a part of herself!" George pushed himself off of the bed and ran back out into the sitting room part of the flat. He looked around at it, yes, it looked almost exactly like what it had when they left for Murial's. He let out a shaking breath and staggered towards the sofa. He had barely sat down when the tears came again.

He heard Percy's footsteps coming near him and Percy placed a hand on his shoulder. He tried to jerk away, but Percy held his shoulder firmly. "George, I wish I knew what to say," he began.

"Then don't say anything," growled George, his face buried in his hands. "I just want to be left a-alo . . . Oh, Percy!" George quickly turned and flung himself towards his older brother. Percy sat down before George knocked him over. George buried his face in Percy's lap and Percy rather awkwardly patted his back.

George didn't say anything for several minutes, and in later years, wondered why he had broken down in front of Percy of all people. After a few minutes he was able to gather himself together enough to sit up again. "Thanks, Perce," he said breathing hard.

"No problem," said Percy, cracking a slight smile. "Is there anything that I can do?"

"Not at the moment," said George quietly. "But thanks."

"Will you be all right?" Percy asked concernedly. "I don't want to leave you if you don't think you'll be okay."

"I think I'll be fine," said George, "but can you come by tomorrow to help with getting the shop ready?"

"I'll be there, George," assured Percy. "Ten o'clock okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you then," said Percy and he walked downstairs, opened the door, and George heard this distant pop of Apparation.

"Thanks, Perce," he whispered. He slowly glanced around the flat. He hadn't had a chance to look around it. It was as he had thought it would look: a mess, or at least that would be what his mother would say. To George it was home and . . . Fred.

Fred. That was the reason he wanted to be here and at the same time the reason he wanted to avoid the shop and the flat. He wanted to remember Fred, to have the good memories, not only of their childhood, but also of their adulthood. The Burrow mostly symbolized their childhood and Hogwarts years, but the flat. There was something different about the flat; something that the Burrow didn't have and never could have. It held the memories of Fred and George as adults, as business men working, of owning a shop of their own.

George slowly walked over to the pile of Exploding Snap cards. He still remembered where each had been sitting. He glanced at the hand he had had, smiled, and walked over and picked up Fred's hand which immediately exploded. "Ha," said George. "I would've won had we finished."

"Oh, Fred," he sighed, sitting down on the bed near the head. He rested his head in his hands, but then heard a clink. He quickly looked up and realized that he had knocked a picture frame down off of the nightstand. He reached down to pick it up and when he had turned it over he gasped.

It was a picture of the two of them on their first day of business. The 'YOU-NO-POO' sign hanging in the background, their magenta robes clashing horribly with the red hair, and a drove of children eager for the shop to open. That had been one of the best days of his life. It was the day they had proved to their family that they could run a shop without N.E.W.T.s. Lessons in school weren't everything. George looked carefully at the photo and his eyes quickly found Fred. "I will get the shop running again Fred," he whispered while gently touching the photo of Fred. "I promise. Filch still needs someone to terrorize him now that the Trio is finished." He placed the photo back on the nightstand. "Goodnight, Fred," he whispered and he climbed into the bed. He didn't care that the sheets were as they had been when they left several months earlier. There was still and essence of Fred to this room and he didn't want it to leave; not for a long time at least.

* * *

**_Hiyya : Thanks for the review._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. Between school, vacation, babysitting, and I bit of writers block, I haven't had as much time to work on this story. I've got most of the next to chapters finished though, so hopefully they wont take too long to get up. Enjoy reading.  
**

**Angelina's POV**

Angelina slowly went upstairs. Twins. Of all things she had to be expecting twins. Why? Why did she have to be carrying two children? Not that she only wanted one, two would be wonderful, but to be expecting twins when she had only recently lost her husband who was a twin was almost too much.

She had arrived at her bedroom, went inside, and magically locked the door. She didn't want anyone to disturb her. She sat down on the bed and grabbed the nearest photo off of her nightstand. It was a team photo from her year as captain. It hadn't been the best year because of Umbitch. She slowly traced Fred's face. She had known the twins for so long that she could tell them apart, unlike many of their family member. And it was easier for her to see the differences when they were close to each other. When Fred smiled, his left eye closed half-way, George's eyes stayed open. Fred stood with more weight on his left foot: George stood with more weight on his right foot. They were subtle differences, but they made all the difference to her.

Today had been an overwhelming day. It was too much, too much to have a battle, to find out she was pregnant, to discover that she was pregnant with twins! Thing after thing had happened to her, each causing her to think of Fred more and more. It had been two-and-a-half weeks, but it felt like two-and-a-half lifetimes. Why did things like this half to happen? Why? What had happened that God had decided for this to happen to her? She knew there was a reason, George and her had known this, but what was the reason? Would she ever find out the reason? Sometimes people never found out the reason, but she hoped that she would be one of those who would someday learn why she was going through all of this.

Being pregnant with twins though had a strange felling of comfort about it. These two children would be part Fred, and he never fully would be gone as long as they were there. Yes, she believed that someone was never fully gone until that person was no longer remembered, but there was something about having two babies growing inside her that gave her comfort. If it wasn't for the babies, she didn't know what she would do as she was certain she would be unable to live without Fred. The only reason she hadn't given up on life was because of the babes; well, the babies and George. George needed her just as much as she needed George. They were the two hit worst by Fred's p-passing.

She looked down at the photo in her hands. They had all been so young, so young and so innocent. Well, not all of them, but they hadn't seen the worst of life yet. She knew everyone was hurting now, in one way or another. She wasn't the only one who had lost a husband in the war. Andromada Tonks' husband had been killed while on the run, but they had been married for over twenty years.

She had no idea what had compelled her to invite George to church, but it had been done. She hadn't even decided if she was up to going to church, but it seemed like she was going to go now. She just hoped that no one would mistake George for Fred. Neither of them would be able to stand it.

With a quiet moan, Angelina fell back on the bed, still holding the photo. Photos: that was all her children would know of their father were photos. They would never know him; never play horsie; never play Quidditch; never get told a bedtime story; never celebrate Father's day; never - the list was never ending. Everything a father did with his children would never happen to hers. Every child needed a father. Father's were an essential part of childhood. They were there to teach children many things, they were there to be a source of comfort, a rock to cling to, someone just to talk to. But no, fate had to play a cruel hand and take away the father from her children's lives. Why did father's have to be taken away, even before the birth? She had had her father for twenty years, but her children couldn't even have one day. Why did things like this have to happen? Why?

But wait, Harry had never known his father. But he had, just he couldn't remember. She didn't know what to think. He had father figures in his life though, Sirius, Remus, probably even Mr. Weasley. But, who could be a father to her children. Would George be like a father for them? Could he manage to be around someone who carried the essence of Fred?

She couldn't think clearly, hadn't been able to think clearly since who knew when. Would she ever think clearly again? In some ways she hoped not. When she was able to think clearly, she'd feel the full hurt. This aching numbness was horrible enough, she'd never be able to stand the raw pain. She was still in shock. She knew it would break soon. In some ways, she wanted it to break as she knew the longer it took, the harder it would hit, but she also didn't want it to come. She didn't want the pain that came with it.

Sleep soon over came her rambling thoughts, and she drifted into blissful unconsciousness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N sorry for the repost, but I had to edit something.  
**

**George's POV**

Two weeks, nearly two weeks since the world had ended for him. "Why, why did this have to happen?" George wondered as he let out a long sigh. He was lying on his bed, the sheets tangled around his legs. It always happened to him. Every night the sheets tangled themselves and he would have to tuck the top sheet in yet again. Even spells that were supposed to keep the sheet from getting as messed up never worked on his bed.

George slowly got up and untangled the sheets. Today, Thursday the 14 of May, he was going to start to prepare to reopen the shop. He knew that it was now or never. If he waited any longer, he'd never have the courage to try and go through everything. This shop was practically their life. It was what Fred and he had dreamed about since, well, since they were littler than he could remember.

The bed got made faster than it had ever been made before. Not because he was going faster, if anything his movements were slower, but Fred had always been right behind him, flicking corners out and otherwise messing up the bedspread. He missed that immensely. When the last corner was tucked in, he was half expecting to see the first corner messed up again, in fact, he was hoping that it would be. Why couldn't these past weeks be just a dream? It should be. Dreams one could come out of and make certain they didn't come true. What he wouldn't do to be able to go back in time and make certain Fred wasn't in the corridor.

A knock on the door suddenly brought him back to the present day. "George?" a voice called. It was Percy. "George, I've brought some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," muttered George.

"George, you need to eat," said Percy as he came into the bedroom. "You've hardly eaten in the past two weeks."

"I haven't been hungry!" George retorted.

"Look, this message is mostly from Mum. She's worried about you, George," said Percy. "She just wants to know that you're eating and that you're safe."

"I'll eat when I feel like it, and I ought to be safe in my own shop," said George. "Can you just lay off about the food?"

Percy sighed and set the steaming plate down on the desk. "It will be here when you're ready for it," he said. "Now, what do you want me to do?"

George cracked a slight grin. That was so unlike Percy. Normally he'd be telling everyone what to do instead of asking what he should do.

"I don't know," he said. "Harry and I got the mess cleaned up earlier, but I don't know what there's enough of and what the storerooms are like."

"That seems as good a place to start as any," said Percy. "Come on, George, let's go see what you two were up to." As the headed down the stairs, Percy said, "You know, I've never been in here. I knew you two had opened a shop, it was all over the Daily Prophet how you two had escaped from Hogwarts and opened a shop in Diagon Alley."

"I hadn't realized we were so famous," said George.

"The students and staff are going to be talking about your escape for ages," said Percy. "When I first heard, I was angry, but once I found out what Umbridge was really like, I actually was quite proud of you two."

"Really?" asked George in surprise. He had never thought that Percy could be proud of them, the two rambunctious twins who always teased him.

"Yeah, you are a lot braver than I ever could be," said Percy with a sigh. The two were downstairs by now. "Where's the storeroom?"

"This way," said George, and he led Percy to a door. He pulled out his wand and muttered a few words under his breath. The door swung open and a room filled with lots of prank products, cauldrons, parchment, and other odds and ends came into view.

"Wow," said Percy in an awestruck voice. "I had no idea there was this much stuff involved in a little joke shop."

"We have extra products, and supplies for making products in here," said George. "And through here (he opened another door) is our-my-the inventing room." He was blinking rapidly to keep from crying. It would take a long time for him to get used to the idea of this being his joke-shop, instead of Fred and his.

Percy gently placed his hand on his shoulder. George felt a sense of comfort in the slight pressure. Suddenly a strange smell his his nostrils. "Oh damn," he muttered and entered the inventing room.

"What's wrong?" asked Percy.

"That idiot," said George, shaking his head. "How many times did I tell him, 'don't leave a cauldron on when we go away!'"

"You mean there's been a cauldron on this whole time?" asked Percy. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes, and that's why I always told F-F-Fred that," stuttered George. "I wonder what happened?"

The two slowly walked towards the bubbling cauldron. It smelled awful, like burning rubber. George took a spoon and prodded the brownish gunk with it. He lifted the spoon up to discover that there was nothing left but a bit of handle.

"That looks dangerous," said Percy, backing away slightly.

"Now, what was this supposed to be?" murmured George, picking up the notebook that lay beside the cauldron. "Disintegration Drops?" he said in surprise after flipping a few pages to find where it had been opened to. "Now that's interesting."

"Uh, George, the rest of the spoon is back," said a very confused Percy.

"What?"

"Yeah, I think it's something that lasts a few minutes," Percy answered. "Very clever."

George looked over at his brother, and yes, the rest of the spoon was back. Where there had been nothing but a segment of handle not five minutes before, a regular wooden spoon was on the table.

"Wow," was all George could say. He quickly looked back at the notebook. "Disintegrates any hard, non-living substance for ten to twenty minutes" he read. "Well, it seems you miscalculated slightly, Fred," he thought. "It only lasts five minutes."

"I think the problem could lie with the fact it's been cooking for about five weeks," added Percy.

"Yeah, that could be it," agreed George, turning back to the notebook. He hadn't ever heard Fred talking about this, so he assumed it had been a brand new invention at the time when they had to go into hiding. He wondered if he should try and make them, and cook it for the right amount of time.

"George, I'm going to stop the fire, is that okay?" asked Percy.

"Wha- oh, yeah, that's fine," said George, not fully aware of what was going on. He was immersed in reading Fred's notes. That guy had thought of a lot of things that hadn't ever been mentioned. He was going to be up late tonight reading this and seeing if he could make any of them.

"Is there anything else that's cooking?" asked Percy.

"There shouldn't be," said George, "but could you check?"

"Sure." Percy took a quick walk around the room to make certain nothing else was boiling, steaming, or anything else that might pertain to inventions. "All clear George," he called after a few minutes.

George had been looking through the notebook. Besides the Disintegration Drops, there was Flowering Fudge (they turned whoever ate one into a flower the color their hair for up to a half-hour), Dancing Donuts (anyone who ate one would start one of three dances, can-can, ballet, or tap, for ten minutes), and Math M&Ms (anyone who ate one would spout of random math facts for about two minutes).

"What's so funny, George?" asked Percy, coming up to him.

"Fred's ideas," George answered. "He had four things in the planning stages. I didn't know about any of them."

Percy took a quick look at the list. "They sound quite interesting. Filch won't like any of them."

"Yeah, I need to get to work if there are to be any new things to terrorize him with this school year," agreed George, "but this stuff can wait. I need to see what of the regular products I need to make more of." He was still trying to get used to the idea of Percy helping him. It was completely foreign to him. The old Percy never would have even dreamed helping him.

"Let's go then," said Percy and they went into the storage room.

"Looks like I have enough Skiving Snackboxes to last for a bit. That was always one of the more popular products. The Love-Potions I definitely need more of as most of them were destroyed. And I think there's enough of the Hangmen. As for everything else, I need to get to work on making more."

"Can I help with any of this, George?" asked Percy.

"You, help with pranks?" asked George with a raised eyebrow. "What is this world coming to?"

"A better one, I hope," said Percy quietly.

George nodded slowly. And he began to get supplies for the Love Potion out. This was going to be a lot of work. He felt a lump rising in his throat, and he had no sooner placed one of the ingredients on the table, when he broke down. George fell to the floor, his head in his hands. He felt the tears come. Percy quietly came up and wrapped his arms around him.

"How am I supposed to come up with ideas?" George said through his tears. "How, Fred, how. You came up with all the ideas, I can't think that way. Oh, Fred, why?" he was sobbing by this point.

Percy sat down and pulled George closer. By this point George was almost in his lap. George felt Percy try to steady his shaking shoulders. He tried to calm himself, but was unable to.

"I c-can't do this, P-Percy," stuttered George. "I j-just can't. N-not without F-Fred."

"George, Percy answered gently. "I know Fred would've wanted you to continue with the shop. I'm not certain of many things about him, but I know continuing the joke shop is one thing he definitely would have wanted."

"H-How? How can you be so c-certain?" cried George. "I'm n-not c-certain of a-anything anymore!"

"George, F-Fred was a joker through and through," Percy answered gently. "H-His last words involved a joke."

George looked up into his older brother's face. Percy's eyes were red with unshed tears. "W-What do y-you mean?" he asked. He hadn't heard the specifics of the accident yet. No one had been able to speak of it. Yes, it was obvious something funny had most likely just happened, Fred had a smile on his face, but then, he usually was wearing one.

Percy closed his eyes briefly. "I had just told that bastard Thicknesse that I was resigning. Fred then replied '**You actually are joking, Perce. . . . I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –***'" Percy's voice broke, and he struggled hard not to burst into tears. "Th-that was when the explosion happened."

George's eyes went wide. He turned around and smiled gently at his brother. "Perce, thanks," he said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad to know that. Thanks for telling me."

Percy swallowed hard. "Y-your welcome," he stuttered.

George felt himself take a deep breath. Then for some unknown reason, he pushed himself up off the floor. "We can't spend all day sitting on the floor. You're right, Fred would want this shop to thrive. Let's get to work."

He reached down and pulled Percy to his feet. Together they continued to gather supplies for the prank products. Once the ingredients were ready, George began to mix up another batch of Love Potions. It would take a long time to get everything to what it had been earlier, and some things never would be the same, but things would get better. He knew it. There would be a new normal someday. He didn't know when that day would arrive, but it was in the future, and hopefully it was the near future.

_***- Taken from Deathly Hallows, The Battle of Hogwarts.**_

_**A/N 2 All of the prank ideas randomly came to me. I wrote about the spoon disintegrating, and all of a sudden, it was a prank product instead of a mistake. It's interesting to see what happens when you just let your fingers type.  
**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I don't know if I'm going to be able to write this story for awhile. This chapter was nearly finished, and that's pretty much the only reason I finished it. Soon after I last updated, one of my friend's brother and sister-in-law were in a parasailing accident on their honeymoon. My friend's sister-in-law was killed and his brother is in the hospital. I didn't know either of these people, but at this present moment this story strikes a little too close to home. I'm not going to abandon this story, but I do feel that I need to take a break from it.**

**Angelina's POV**

Sunday soon arrived and Angelina was feeling extremely lost. This would be her first time going to church since the battle two weeks ago. The first Sunday she had been unconscious in the hospital wing, and the other Sunday, she hadn't wanted anything to do with anyone. She hoped George would be there, as she knew she wouldn't be able to face anyone without someone who understood what she was going through. Yes, her mother too was a widow, but she and her dad had been married for over twenty years and she and Fred had only been married four months.

She sighed and wondered if the Muggles who lived in this area knew of the local deaths from the battle and what the cause was. She hoped that they did know because otherwise she would have to tell the pastor, as he was the one who had married them. She didn't know what she would say to him if he didn't know. Her mother's knocking at the door brought a sudden stop to her worries.

"Angelina dear, we have to leave in thirty minutes," Mrs. Johnson called through the door.

"Yes, Mum," Angelina responded robotically and she forced herself off the bed. As she did so a wave of nausea hit her. She grabbed the bedpost, groped for her wand on the side table, and conjured a bucket just in time. Once she was done, he vanished the sick, but kept the bucket just in case.

She soon was dressed in a black mid-calf length dress and she looked as fresh as she could. "Thank heavens for hair tidying spells," she muttered as she magically got rid of the tangles. Once dressed, she went downstairs, and after grabbing a piece of toast, got into the car with her mother. Mrs. Johnson was going to drop her off before continuing on to her church. Angelina had switched churches after she became an adult because she liked smaller churches while her mother preferred larger ones. At the present moment though, Angelina was regretting attending a smaller church, as they would all notice something was different about her. She was determined to go though because she knew it would do her good.

All too soon in Angelina's opinion they arrived at the church. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Mrs. Johnson asked in a worried tone.

"I think so, Mum," answered Angelina as she gathered her Bible and notebook.

"Would you like me to pick your up, or will George be taking you back?"

"I'm going to Sunday dinner at the Weasley's," Angelina answered. "Thanks anyway."

"I'll see you later then," said Mrs. Johnson and she drove off.

Angelina took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the entrance. George was waiting by the door. "Hey Ange," he said quietly.

"Hi," she answered barely above a whisper. They both knew this would be awkward. Angelina could tell that George was hoping the pastor wouldn't mistake him for Fred, which was most likely going to happen unless my some miracle the pastor had heard about Fred. "Let's go," said Angelina, and the two walked inside.

As the headed for a pew, the pastor that had married her and Fred walked up to them. Angelina suspected that he had seen them enter and she also knew that he tried to personally greet everyone. Angelina felt George stiffen beside her and for a moment she thought he might bolt, but thankfully he stayed by her side.

"Angelina, George," he said quietly, shocking both of them, but especially George who had never been here before. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

Angelina looked at her pastor with confusion. "_Had a Muggle newspaper mentioned Fred's death_?" She quickly glanced over at George, and he too was looking very confused, which was a strange expression to see on his face.

The pastor seemed to understand their confusion. "I probably should've told you this earlier, but I'm a Squib," he said in a very quiet tone. "I read about the battle in the _Daily Prophet_ and was at the memorial service." Angelina and George both relaxed and Angelina was thankful that she didn't have to explain.

"Pastor Martin," said Angelina, relief in her voice. "Thank you. I didn't know what I would've said if you didn't already know." She took a deep breath to try and steady herself. And, well, there's something I'd like to tell you." Pastor Martin smiled gently and waited for her to continue. "Well, I'm pregnant, with twins." She swallowed and added extremely quietly. "They're Fred's."

Pastor Martin looked quite surprised at Angelina's news, the fact that she was pregnant, not the fact that the children were Fred's. "C-congratulations," he said trying to regain his composure. "Did Fred know?" he asked gently.

Angelina shook her head. "I didn't find out until a few days afterward." She was blinking rapidly, trying to keep the tears from falling. George squeezed her hand, though he too was struggling to keep from crying.

Pastor Martin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Angelina," he said softly, "I don't know why this is happening to you, but the Lord has a reason. Stay strong in Him and He will help you through this time." He pulled her in for a hug and turned to George. "George, there is a reason, I assure you. I don't know why Fred was taken and the Lord may not see fit to show us the specifics, but trust in Him."

George nodded mutely and Pastor Martin hugged him as well. "May God speak to you and help to calm your spirits," he said as they went to the pew.

"I'm thankful he knows," said George as they sat down. "I don't know what I would've done otherwise."

"Neither do I," said Angelina quietly. "Neither do I."

Soon the church filled up. It wasn't very big, so it didn't take long for the congregation to arrive. Once the doors closed, the worship leader got up and the service began. The two were already in tears by the second song, which was Amazing Grace.

"Fred's there," Angelina whispered. "He's there in that better place. And we'll be there someday, George, we'll be there when it's our time."

After about half-an-hour the worship ended and Pastor Martin got up. "Our text today is found in Romans 8:28, "All things work together for good to them that love him and are called according to His purpose.

"Now, you may often wonder why certain things happen. Why did you get a bad grade? Why did your car break down? Why did a friend have an argument with you and severed ties? Why do loved ones die?

"I'm not going to try and answer these questions, but I am going to try to tell you that there is a purpose for everything that happens in life."

The pastor continued to speak about how even though awful things happened, there always was a reason, even if it wasn't visible. Angelina knew she was going to cry minutes into the sermon. This was what she needed to hear. Yes, she had always believed much of what the pastor was saying, but it assured her to hear it from someone else.

Once the service was over, George and Angelina quickly left the church. Once they were in a scheduled area, they Apparated to the Burrow, as it wasn't yet dangerous for Angelina to Apparate. When they arrived, the majority of the Weasley family was already there, including Percy's girlfriend Audrey. Only Bill and Fleur had not arrived from their home yet. A few minutes later they arrived, and Mrs. Weasley brought out the lunch.

After some small talk, George looked over at Angelina and she could tell that he was wondering when she was going to announce the new information regarding her pregnancy. She wondered what everyone would think. The Weasley family would never be without twins at this rate.

"Excuse me," said Angelina, coughing slightly. The chatter stopped instantly. "You all know that I'm expecting, well, there's more."

"What?" asked Bill, curious. "What else could there be?"

"Perhaps the fact that there is such a thing as multiple births," responded Angelina with a grin. It took a few seconds for this to sink in for the rest of the Weasleys.

"Twins?" cried Charlie in shock. "Are you expecting twins?"

"Yes," said Angelina simply.

"How many generations has it been without a set of twins?" wondered Percy.

"I think the last time there wasn't twins was in my Great-Grandpa Prewett's family, and even then there might have been some cousins who were twins," said Molly. "In our direct family, there have been twins for the past hundred and fifty years."

Harry whistled in surprise. He hadn't known twins were that common in the Weasley/Prewett family. "So is that the 'Prewett Curse' that is mentioned sometimes?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Arthur. "Twins are common in the Prewett family, and now in our family as well." He smiled gently at Angelina.

Audrey smiled at Angelina. "Well, at least everyone knows now."

"Did you know?" asked Percy, eying his girlfriend.

"Well, I am their Healer," Audrey responded.

"So you always get everything before the rest of us," muttered Ginny.

"It does make it a bit awkward when the Healer is a part of the family," admitted Angelina, "but it also is better. There hopefully won't be anyone sneaking information out which can often happen, especially as the majority of us are rather well-known now."

"It is going to be difficult for all of us," said Hermione. "We all are famous now, though I doubt most of us wish to be so."

"Couldn't agree with you more Hermione," muttered Harry. Angelina sighed. She knew Harry hated his fame and it bad enough when he was a student. She didn't want to know how he was treated now that he had defeated Voldemort once and for all.

"Have you decided on names?" asked Ginny suddenly.

"Not really," Angelina admitted. "It still seems a little early to think about that. I'm only a month and a half along. I don't even know the genders yet."

"It's never to early to think about names, but it's perfectly understandable to wait," said Mr. Weasley. "Molly had her names once she found out she was pregnant, and the girl's name never switched."

"Dad!" cried Ginny, turning slightly red.

"It is true," said Bill. "There always was a fairly major argument about what to name us boys, but Dad never said a word about your name."

"Just wait until you have kids," said Molly. Bill gulped and Fleur playfully swatted her husband on his arm.

Angelina blinked to keep tears out. This was what she wanted. She wanted the arguments about what to name her children. That was a part of raising them and it was another hole that had opened.

"Angelina?" asked a voice. She looked up. Fleur was looking at her very concerned. "Ees somezing wrong?" Fleur asked.

Angelina shook her head. "No, n-not really," she said, struggling to keep her voice steady. "I just with I could have the naming argument."

"I'll have it with you," said George. Angelina nodded her thanks. It took a lot for George to say something like that.

"I'll take you up on that," she said. "And don't you forget it either."

"I won't," George assured his sister-in-law, but he did look like he was wondering what on earth he had gotten himself into.

"You're going to need to watch out for the hormones," said Mr. Weasley. "I might give you the lecture at some point."

"Oh, please," muttered George, but he was smiling slightly.

"Thanks for the meal, Molly," said Angelina. "But I do think I ought to get back home."

"Very well," said Mrs. Weasley. "Do you need someone to take you back?"

"No thanks," assured Angelina. "I'm not that big yet." There was some slight laughter at her attempt at joking, but it was very quiet. "Thanks again for the meal," Angelina said as she went outside to the Apparation point. "I'll see you soon, I hope."

She Apparated back to her home and went back to her room. It had been an interesting day, both good and bad. She had gotten some of the encouragement that she needed, and had announced that she was expecting twins. But, the hard ache in her heart was still there, and today it seemed like it had gotten stronger. She knew someday she'd find a new normal, but she didn't know when that day would be. For now, she'd have to figure out how to live with it, and live well. She did have to take care of herself for her children.

_**Lora: Thanks for the review, though you should read the whole story before grading it.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This is more of a filler chapter and I'm trying to work with a back-flash for I think the first time. **

**Sorry for the wait. The school year has started, and things are starting to get busy.  
**

**Angelina's POV**

_It was a drizzly December day when they went to the little church. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Fred quietly._

_"Yes," answered Angelina. "This may be our only chance."_

_"I can't believe my twin is going to be a married man," said George. "I always thought we were going to have a double wedding."_

_"There's still time," teased Fred. "You can still ask Verity."_

_"Oh, shut it," muttered a rather red George, for Verity had just arrived to be the other witness. It was a well known fact to Fred that George had feelings for their employee. The four went inside and Pastor Martin began to read the wedding service._

_It was a simple Muggle wedding, as it would be too dangerous to try and get married in the wizarding world. Angelina and Fred had decided that after the war, they would have a proper wedding ceremony with a wedding party. (Though it is somewhat nice not to have Mum making a bother about everything. It got annoying at Bill's wedding," said Fred once.) Also, they both had decided that the fewer who knew about the wedding, the better, so there would only be the two witnesses. Angelina had contemplated telling her parents as her Mum was a Muggle and her Dad was avoiding the magical world at the present, but had decided not to, just in case someone found out somehow.  
_

_Soon it was time for the vows. The pastor turned to Fred and said, "Frederick, please repeat after me. I, Frederick Gideon Weasley, take you Angelina Johnson, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and forsaking all others, be faithful unto you from this day forward until death do us part.'" Fred did so, repeating each phrase after Pastor Martin. He stuttered slightly at the end, because death was all to possible since they were in the middle of a war._

_The pastor then did the same with Angelina, though her vows also added "to obey" after "to love and to cherish." She too knew that death was practically unavoidable with the war, but she hoped that she and Fred would have a long and happy marriage._

_He then turned back to Fred and asked, "Do you, Frederick Gideon Weasley take Angelina Grace Johnson to be your wedded wife."_

_"I do," Fred answered. George then handed him the ring and he slipped it onto Angelina's finger saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."_

_The pastor turned back to Angelina and asked her, "Do you, Angelina Grace Johnson take Frederick Gideon Weasley to be your wedded husband?"_

_"I do," Angelina answered. Verity handed her the ring and Angelina slipped the ring onto Fred's finger also saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."_

_The pastor looked up and said, "Then by the power vested in me and in the presence of these witnesses, I pronounce you man and wife. Frederick, you may now kiss the bride."_

_Fred gently pulled Angelina towards him, lifted her veil, and kissed her. It was the first time that they had kissed each other on the lips. When they broke away Pastor Martin said, "May I know present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Frederick Weasley." George and Verity began to clap as Fred and Angelina slowly exited the church._

_"I'm glad we did this," Angelina whispered. "In case anything happens, I'm glad we're married."_

_"So am I, so am I," Fred answered quietly._

_They were in the middle of a war. People were missing, and hardly anyone knew what was going on. There were deaths announced almost every day, the Ministry was being run by Death Eaters, as well as Hogwarts, the Golden Trio was on the run doing Merlin knows what, and they had just gotten married._

_"We're simply taking after my parents," said Fred with a grin. "They eloped during the first war. I think it was in April of 1970."_

_"Really," said Angelina. "I didn't know that."_

_"Well, it was an elopement," said Fred with a grin, as if it explained everything, which it probably did._

_Angelina laughed. That statement was so like Fred. "Should we get to the flat?" she asked. George had offered to let the have the flat to themselves that night. He said he'd go sleep on the couch at Verity's. In a normal circumstance, they would have gone to the Leaky Cauldron, but there was no knowing what would happen if they stayed there.  
_

_"Yeah, we probably should," said Fred. He Apparated the two of them to the entrance to Diagon Alley, and they quietly went in. Diagon Alley no longer was a happy place, it hadn't been since everything had been taken over. Being very careful, they slowly went to the shop and went up to the flat. There were two bedrooms in the flat._

_One had been the room the twins had shared, and the other had been more of a storage area. George had moved everything to the downstairs storage room to give the couple a room. Soon the two were ready for the wedding night._

Angelina awoke with a jerk. This was the first time she had dreamt of their wedding since that night. She leaned back against the pillows, her cheeks wet with tears. Yes, she was very glad that they had gotten married instead of waiting until after the war. She gently placed her hand on her slightly curving stomach. Soon she would look like she was pregnant, something she wasn't entirely sure about. Not very many people knew that she was married, and she didn't want to go around advertising it, at least not yet. Pity was the last thing she wanted right now. She just wanted her husband back. Angelina reached up and pulled the chain out of her dress. The two rings, her engagement ring and the wedding ring, sparkled in the moonlight.

Angelina gently unclasped the necklace and slipped them off. She carefully placed them on her left ring finger. She was married, and she would wear the rings to prove it. She briefly wondered where Fred's ring was, then figured that most-likely George knew where it was. It felt strange to have the ring on again after so many months of not wearing it. Both she and Fred had decided that it would also be safer to not wear the rings in public, hence the silver chain he gave her that night. He too had gotten a chain for his ring and had attached it to his belt loop and kept the ring in his pocket. Angelina didn't know if Fred had had his ring with him that night, but she hoped he had. She'd ask George later.

Slowly sleep started to overcome her again and she relaxed into her pillows, this time falling into a deep dreamless sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's taken a month and a half, but I've been busy with school and writing 'Books from the Future'.  
**_

**George's POV**

_He was in the great hall. Chaos was everywhere, but he wasn't paying attention. He couldn't. He didn't know what was going on except that Fred was dead, and even then, he couldn't be sure. Dead, how was it possible? Why? Why did it have to happen? Why? George sat on the floor with Fred's head in his lap, rubbing his twins hair. George suddenly noticed something silver beside Fred's pocket. He reached down and picked it up. He gasped. It was his wedding ring!_

_George swallowed as he picked it up. There was a slight resistance that kept him from fully picking it up. George looked carefully at Fred's pocket and discovered that there was a chain connecting the ring to Fred's belt-loop. George slowly reached down and disconnected it. He held the ring tightly in his hand. He didn't know what to do with this ring. Should he keep it, give it to Angelina, bury it with Fred? What should he do?_

_Bill came and George ran outside. Oliver and Lee tried to talk to him. He refused. He didn't know what to do. They didn't understand they couldn't. They tried to make him come inside. He refused._

_The dream changed. He was still at Hogwarts, but he was alone. Or was he? Someone else was coming, a Weasley. "Fred!" George cried, realizing who it was._

_The dream Fred glared angrily at George. "It's all your fault!" it growled. "You weren't there to help me. You were with Bill. Why did you abandon me? You don't deserve to be my twin."_

_"Fred!" cried George. He was extremely close to tears. "I-I didn't. I wouldn't!"_

_"You did," the dream Fred snarled. His sneer could've rivaled Malfoy's. "You did, and it's because of you that I'm dead."_

_"Fred!" George cried again, the tears streaming down his face. "Fred, I-I-I . . ."_

Someone was shaking him. Someone outside of his dream. "George! George!" Who was calling him?

_Fred continued to glare._

"George! Wake up!"

He woke up with a jerk. His bed was wet with sweat and he was breathing heavily.

He looked up. Who had woken him?

"Bill, what are you doing here?" asked George.

"It's almost noon, George," said Bill in answer. "Mum was getting frantic and sent me to check on you."

George nodded, but he was still traumatized from his dream.

"George, what's wrong?" asked Bill suddenly.

"N-Nothing," stuttered George, though immediately he wished he had said something. Knowing his eldest brother though, Bill wouldn't leave him alone until he was certain that nothing was wrong, which something certainly was. It was strange. He now wanted to tell people, some of the time at least, not like at the start when he couldn't tell anyone what was going on.

"Really, George, you act like something happened. You're really pale," said Bill quietly, sitting down on the bed. "Did you dream about the, about the battle?"

George swallowed and nodded. "B-But there was something else," he added. He didn't know if he could say it, he didn't know _how_ to say it. What would Ron think?

Bill sat down on the bed next to George. "What?" he asked simply.

"I-I was at H-Hogwarts w-with just F-F-Fred," George stuttered. "A-And he-he was bl-blaming m-me f-for his d-d-death." George squeezed his eyes shut in a fruitless effort to keep the tears back.

Bill sucked in his breath. "George, I'm not going to act like I knew F-Fred better than you did, but I am absolutely sure that he wouldn't _ever_ blame you for his d-death."

"It was so, so real!" cried George. "A-And F-Fred was gl-glaring at m-me and telling me that, that I didn't deserve to b-be his tw-twin!"

"George," said Bill gently. "It wasn't anyone's fault, except for the Death Eater."

"I-I know," said George, starting to get more control back into his voice, but failing.

"You knew Fred better than any of us," said Bill, "but I'm certain he'd never blame you, and that he wouldn't want you crying all the time. You two could make us laugh during the darkest times, and now you need to try laughing again."

"I don't think I ever will," said George, but he knew Bill was telling the truth. They had been known for always keeping the laughter strong, and sometimes getting in trouble for it. But they also had know when to be serious. Was this a time to be serious?

"Oi! You two! Are you glued to the bed or something?" came a shout from downstairs.

"Just a minute, Charlie!" Bill called back.

"What's Charlie doing here?" asked George, narrowing his eyes.

"He came in case I had trouble getting you up," answered Bill. "Come on. Mum wants you over at the Burrow pronto. Charlie has to leave at the end of the week, so Mum's trying to get everyone together as often as possible."

George groaned and leaned back on the pillows. The last thing he wanted was to be with the family almost every day. He really only felt like himself when he was with Angelina. She was the one who could come closest to understanding his pain. Well, Harry could understand it pretty well too, but it wasn't the same.

"George, I'm not looking forward to all these dinners either," said Bill. "Fleur and I haven't had much time to ourselves lately, and we're having trouble finding a time. I'll try to get Mum to relax, and not bother you too much, but please come."

"All right, all right," muttered George. "Get out of here while I find something to wear other than my pants."

Bill grinned lopsidedly, like he'd always done since the attack, and left the room. There were a few whispers outside his door, but George didn't think anything of them. He quickly summoned a pair of trousers and a t-shirt. After putting them on he opened the door. No one was outside of it.

Again, George didn't think anything was off about this. Probably Bill and Charlie were waiting for him downstairs. In fact, considering how his two oldest brothers had acted during their school years, they were probably in the storage room, fiddling around. This idea sinking in, he ran out of the door, but he didn't get very far.

A carefully balanced barrel of some substance had landed on top of him. "BILL! CHARLIE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" he shouted, not really angry, but wanting to pretend like it to annoy them.

The sounds of two sets of footsteps were heard thundering up the stairs.

"You look a sight," said Charlie.

"Was this your idea?" asked George, gesturing to the substance covering him from head to toe.

"No," answered Charlie. "That was Bill's idea."

George glared at his eldest brother and took a step in his direction, but was unable to get there before another barrel of stuff fell on him.

"That was my idea," stated Charlie.

George was about the hex his brothers when he caught sight of himself in the bathroom mirror. The door was open just barely, but it was enough to let a sliver of mirror show. When he saw what he looked like, instead of trying to punch the mirror, which he had done frequently since the battle, his face broke out into a wide grin, the widest he'd had since 2 May.

His grin grew wider, and suddenly George found himself laughing, really laughing. Not a chuckle, but a true laugh. He looked a sight. The original substance that had spilled on him looked like it was a concoction of honey and shaving cream. The other thing that had landed on him was duck feathers. George reached up to scratch his cheek, and his hand came away covered in honey and feathers. "Yum," he said sarcastically, but he still liked his fingers off.

"Uh, George, I don't think that's a smart idea," said Bill.

"What can be wrong with honey?" asked George, licking another finger. "It's good."

"Oh, Merlin," groaned Charlie. "I didn't think you'd be that big of an idiot."

"What do ya mean?" asked George, stopping his cleaning, but he suddenly realized that his hands weren't hands anymore. They were petals. Bright green petals that were covered in a sticky goo and white feathers.

"That," said Bill simply, struggling and failing to keep his grin off.

"What did you do!" shouted George.

"We found a substance called 'Flowering Fudge' and decided to slip a little onto the part of the honey that would land on your hands," answered Bill. "We wanted to see if you were enough of an idiot to lick something that prankster brothers had given you."

George sighed. "I guess that confirmed I'm an idiot then. Now, how do I change back." A moments pause and he groaned. "A bloody half hour! Now, can I move?" He shifted his body weight forward and suddenly found himself bending in the oddest of places.

"Watch it!" cried Bill, quickly catching him before his face, (or was it his bloom?) hit the wooden floor."

"Thanks for that," George answered, spitting a rather unappetizing mixture of honey, shaving cream, feathers, and petals onto the floor.

"I think some improvement is necessary," said Charlie.

"Yeah, it would be kinda nice if one could move instead of being planted," muttered George, but he was finding everything to be quite funny.

Once he had regained his balance he asked, "So, why did you two prank me?"

Charlie sighed deeply. "I wanted to see if you still had the ability to laugh, and Bill decided to go along with it. Your sleeping till noon gave us a perfect opportunity to come over here and get you."

"I'm glad to know that I can still laugh as well," said George softly. He took a deep breath. "It's never going to be the same, but you're right Bill. I shouldn't spend all my time moping. Fred wouldn't want that. Thanks you two."

"George," said Bill, placing his hand on his shoulder. Well, not quite the shoulder. It was more like a thick part of the stem. "Our family is always going to be different, we all know that. But we have to try to find our places again. It's going to be slow, and there will be times when it seems as if nothing is happening, but we will always be mending."

George nodded quietly, a tear leaking out of his eye. Yes, he might've been transformed into a flower currently, but he still had his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. "I don't think I'll ever fully recover," he said quietly. "I overheard Hermione say that there will be a 'new normal' eventually."

"And she's right," answered Bill.

Suddenly George felt his body changing again and he was human. "It almost feels like Polyjuice," he said. "I wonder if I can get it so it feels a little better."

"Now that you're human, we probably should head over to the Burrow before Mum sends someone else after us," said Charlie.

"I think it's a bit late for that," said another voice. Bill and Charlie turned around to find Ginny.

"Hi, Gin," said Charlie.

"Are you about ready?" Ginny asked. "I thought only girls took over a half-hour to get ready. And George, what is that all over you?"

"Honey, shaving cream, Flowering Fudge, feathers, and maybe a few petals," answered George.

"Flowering Fudge?" questioned Ginny. "What does it do? Turn you into a flower or something?"

"Exactly," said George, startling Ginny. Most likely she hadn't expected it to do just that. But then, their products had almost always surprised people.

"Mum wants you there now," said Ginny. "And if we're not back in a couple of minutes, there probably will be another Weasley here."

"Okay then, let's get going," said Bill.

"After you clean up," Ginny said firmly. "Mum would not want to see you looking like that. And is that a petal where your left hand ought to be?"

George looked down at his hands, and sure enough his left hand hadn't transformed back. It was still a petal. Well, it was divided into five sections, but it was still leafy. "Oh great," he muttered. "Fred better have written something down for when the transformation back to human isn't complete."

"Fred invented this?" asked Ginny, though she wasn't surprised.

"Yeah, he had several ideas in the making," answered George, "though I hadn't realized he'd tried making the Flowering Fudge yet. These two found it." And he gestured to Bill and Charlie.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and try to get your hand back," said Charlie.

"Worse thing is going to St. Mungo's at least," said George.

"Yeah, well, they probably wouldn't have counter-curses for your inventions, at least not yet," said Bill. "In fact, it might be a smart idea to provide them with some of the counter-curses and the bruise remover you have. Just in case someone goes there because of an accident."

"Yeah, but I think we usually provided the testers with something that would restore them to their original," answered George.

The foursome headed downstairs and into the storage room. George searched around for a bit in the books, it was hard to move things around with just one hand, but he didn't have to search for long. A weird tingling feeling in his hand told him it was back to normal.

"It's fine guys," he said, "just took a bit longer."

"Then let's get you cleaned up," said Bill, and after a quick cleaning charm, George was free of all signs of his prank-filled early afternoon.

"Come on, we better get back to the Burrow," said Charlie. The four headed for the WWW fireplace and soon were at the Burrow.

* * *

_**And there you have it, George has laughed again. Gradually he's recovering, but he won't ever be like he once was. Hope you enjoyed it. And the next chapter hopefully won't be this long of a wait.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N I'm so sorry it's taken this long. I've been trying to get all my school assignments and college applications done. Also, I've babysitting this week and haven't had access much access to a computer. I have the next two chapters of this story nearly finished, so hopefully they'll be out fairly shortly.**_

_**I also will be going back over the earlier chapters and fixing a few spelling errors as well as a few inconsistencies I've discovered. Sorry if this causes any confusion.  
**_

_**Warning: character death. It's a minor character in the book, but it still is an emotional scene.**_

Once George, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny arrived back at the Burrow, lunch was about ready to be served. The only members of the family that weren't there were Angelina and Audrey. George didn't know where Angelina currently was, though he assumed she was at her house, and Audrey was a St. Mungo's for her shift in the maternity ward.

The family was happily enjoying dinner, as much as they could, and there was a fair amount of chatter. Ron, Arthur, Molly, Percy, Hermione, and Harry were all extremely relieved that George was on his way to healing. The other Weasley's had been present when George had laughed that day, so they already knew. The past three weeks had been difficult for everyone, but they all were beginning to heal from the wounds, though there always would be scars.

The semi-happy mood was soon broken by a distraught Audrey who Flooed in during the middle of lunch. Percy got up quickly and hurried over to her.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"One-one of my good friends is about to die from injuries from the battle," she cried, breaking down in Percy's arms. He quickly wrapped his arms around her in a hug, both for comfort and support as it seemed she was unable to stand on her own.

Everyone at the table exchanged glances. This was unexpected as they had thought all of deaths from the battle and its aftermath had already happened.

"Who is it?" asked Charlie quietly, getting up and going over to the couple.

"V-Verity," Audrey stuttered as she wiped her eyes as she tried to remove the tear which kept coming.

George felt his face go pale. "No," he told himself, "there have to be lots of witches called Verity." He wasn't very sure though, but his awful suspicions were confirmed with Audrey's next words.

"V-Verity Thomson," Audrey finally managed to say as she was still struggling to compose herself.

"NO!" shouted George and he bolted upstairs to his old bedroom, slammed the door and locked it magically.

Upstairs he collapsed on his old bed his head in bus his hands. "Why? Why?" he asked, struggling to keep from crying. "Why of all people does it have to be her? And after everything else?"

There was a knock on the door. "George?" someone called. "Are you in there?"

"Leave me alone, Bill," growled George as he flopped down on his bed.

A few moments later Bill entered the room, having ignored George's request.

"Why did you run out like that?" asked Bill, sitting down on the bed next to George. "Do you know Verity?"

George sighed and figured he ought to tell Bill the truth as he was going to find out one way or another. George nodded quickly as he was blinking rapidly in order to keep the tears at bay. "I-I love her," he stuttered. "I-I w-was going to, to p-propose to her when, when the w-war was over."

"Oh, George," sighed Bill quietly as he hugged his brother as a few tears leaked out of his eyes. "I can't imagine what you're going through."

"I-I didn't even know she was injured," continued George, who was still trying to force the tears back. "I never saw her at Hogwarts."

"Why didn't you try contacting her?" Bill asked gently, and not in a reprimanding sense whatsoever.

"She, she's a Muggle-born," said George simply. "I didn't know wh-where she had gone d-during the war or even if she was a-alive. I didn't even want to try contacting her until after the w-war and then, then I-I couldn't." He knew he didn't have to give a reason for why he couldn't contact Verity. Bill would understand.

"Oh, George," Bill said again, hugging his younger brother even tighter. "I'm so sorry that you had to hear that news on top of everything else that has happened."

"G-go back downstairs," said George, who was trying to regain control of his voice. He didn't want anyone to see him loose it, even though Bill had seen him crying only a few hours ago.

"Are you sure?" asked Bill. George nodded. He needed some alone time. "Very well," agreed Bill. "I'll figure out someway to explain your outburst to Mum."

"Tell Audrey the truth though," said George quietly. Bill nodded and went back downstairs.

George continued to sit on the bed. _So much, too much, had happened in the past three weeks and he didn't know what to do. Why hadn't he tried to contact Verity so he could've told her goodbye. Was there even time to still say goodbye? He hoped there was. He already had lost Fred before be could tell him 'goodbye' and he didn't want to loose Verity in the same way._

It seemed as if hours had passed by, but it had actually been only a few minutes, when Audrey entered the room. "George?" she asked very quietly, her voice husky from her crying.

"Oh, hi Audrey," said George sullenly. He didn't want to see anyone, especially bringers of ill news.

Audrey sat down on the bed across from George and said, "Bill told me what happened and why you left like you did. V-Verity was asking about you today when I saw her earlier."

"Can I go to her?" George asked quickly. "Is there time?" He knew that he would feel much better about this incident if he could just tell Verity goodbye.

"I-I think so," said Audrey slowly.

"Then come on!" George shouted and he tore down to the sitting room. Ignoring everyone in the room, he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and shouted, "St. Mungo's!" The flames come up around him and he began to spin. A few moments later he spilled out onto the floor of the reception area. Audrey followed right behind him.

"We're here to see Verity Thomson," said Audrey quickly. "I'm one of her best friends and George is her boyfriend."

"Spell Damage Ward, room 305," said the mediwitch. "She won't last much longer though I'm afraid."

"Come on then!" shouted George, dragging Audrey behind him.

They quickly arrived at Verity's room. George knocked gently and opened the door when he heard a faint "Come in."

George slowly walked across the room to the young woman lying in the only bed in the room. "Verity?" he asked quietly. He knew it had to be her, they were in the right room, but he wanted a confirmation from her.

Verity slowly turned her head. It looked as if it were painful to even make that slight movement. "George," she said softly, a faint smile crossing her lips. "Come here."

George slowly entered the room and Audrey followed him.

"Who else is here?" asked Verity rather calmly.

Audrey stepped further into the room. "It's Audrey," she said gently.

Verity smiled ever so slightly. "I'm glad you're here," she said softly as the door opened again and a Healer entered.

"Oh, hello," said the surprised Healer. George assumed she hadn't been expecting visitors. "Healer Jones, if I may ask, why are you on this floor? You're no longer on duty for today, correct?"

"Verity is my closest friend from Hogwarts," Audrey replied. "And this George, Verity's boyfriend."

"Very well then," said the Healer, who's name-tag read Healer MacKay. "I'll leave you three alone." And after checking on Verity's vitals for a few moments, she turned to leave.

"Wait," said George and he followed Healer MacKay out into the hallway. "What happened?"

Healer MacKay sighed. "I usually don't tell anyone information about a patients except for family, but as you're her boyfriend, I suppose it's fine. Young Miss Thomson was hit by a Paralyzing Curse during the Battle of Hogwarts. It gradually destroys the body's ability to move and results in death if it isn't stopped in time."

"And?" asked George impatiently, "did you stop it in times?"

Healer MacKay sighed and slowly shook her head. "We thought we had," she said quietly, "but she had been hit in more than one place by it."

George felt the blood rush from his head and he grabbed the doorpost to steady himself. "So she really is going to die," he murmured.

"We did everything we could," assured the Healer, "but her injuries were too severe. The only reason she has made it this long is because we were able to stop one curse. She also is a stubborn girl. I'm afraid that this is her last day. She can barely move at all, but she is still fighting for life."

George smiled at the last comment. "Thanks," he said quietly and we went back into the room. He wondered briefly if Verity had been holding on to see him one last time. "Please let the Healers have made a mistake," he murmured as he turned. "I don't want her to die. She can't die."

Audrey was sitting on the bed with her hands gently holding one of Verity's. Audrey quickly stood up as he came back into the room. "Audrey, you don't have to get up," he said, but Audrey shook her head.

"You need some time alone with her," she said firmly. "Goodbye, Verity. I'll come back in before we leave."

Once Audrey had taken her leave, George sat down next to Verity and gently picked up her hand in his.

"George, I want to stroke your face one last time," Verity said quietly and calmly. George carefully guided her hand along cheek. After he had helped her with that, he slowly leaned in and kissed her on the lips. _All the while he was terrified inside. Verity was certain that this was her last day, but she was calm and relaxed. How could someone be like that?_

"Verity, I," he began, not knowing what to say.

"Shh, George, it's all right," Verity said quite calmly. "I'll be going to a better place. Because I know where I'm going, I have peace. We'll see each other again, George. You know that."

George squeezed his eyes shut. He knew that what Verity said was true, which he was thankful for, but he wished she didn't have to leave him. He put his hand in his jacket pocket and found something small and hard. He slowly pulled it out and found a small, black jewelry box. "How'd that get in my pocket?" he murmured, carefully opening it. He quickly glanced between the box and Verity in a half upright position on the bed and nodded quickly and discretely. George moved over to the left side of Verity and carefully took her left hand in his left hand.

Verity slowly turned her head and looked at him with some surprise in her face, but she didn't say anything.

George took a deep breath. This was something he had to do in order to have closure with his girlfriend's imminent death. "Verity, this isn't at all how I imagined this happening," he began. His voice was quite calm, but his insides were in turmoil. "I-I envisioned a candle-lit dinner in a fancy restaurant, not a white hospital room in St. Mungo's, but I'm still going to do it." The last part was said in a gentle, yet determined tone.

He got down on one knee as carefully as he could without letting go of Verity's hand. "Verity Grace Thomson, will you accept this ring a token of my never-ending love for you? I know we can't get married here, but I promise never to forget you. You are my first true love."

Verity stared at him for several seconds, but her face broke into a wide smile and she said, "Yes!"

George too smiled as he gently slipped the ring into her finger. "Verity, I won't ever forget you," he said softly. "You'll always be my first love." And he stood up, leaned over the bed, and enveloped her in a hug, which quickly turned into a kiss.

Verity smiled at him in return as she was unable to move in order to give him a hug, but eagerly returned the kiss. "George," she said after a moment's pause, "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything for you, Verity," said George, sitting down on the bed, her left hand still clasped in his.

"George, promise me you'll continue on with life," said Verity, her voice cracking ever so slightly. "Find another girl, a girl you can spend your life on earth with. Don't always be a bachelor for my memory. I want you to promise me that you will continue on."

"Verity, I-I," George's voice broke, but he didn't care. "I will Verity, I will," he said as tears started to run down his cheeks.

"Good," said Verity, her voice growing fainter and it was clear she was nearing her end. "I'll tell Fred for you."

George was smiling through his tears. "You keep him in line, okay? Can you do that?"

"I will, George, I will," she said gently. "Can you help me lie down?"

George carefully helped Verity lie down more, and once he was finished he began to stroke her hair.

"Call Audrey," said Verity, her voice even quieter. "I want her here with you when I go."

"Don't talk like that," said George.

"George, it's my time," Verity said extremely calmly. "Now go, call Audrey."

George nodded and gently placed Verity's hand down on the sheet. He quickly exited the room and found Audrey waiting in the hallway. "It's nearly time," he said. "She wants you there as well."

Audrey quickly got up and followed George into the room. Verity was lying nearly flat on her back and barely turned her head when her visitors re-entered.  
The two slowly advanced towards the bed, Audrey on Verity's right and George on the left. George knelt beside the bed with Audrey's hand grasped between his own. He held her hand up to his cheek and was trying his hardest not to cry.

Audrey stool awkwardly on Verity's other side, gently stroking the top of her friend's head. "Don't leave me, Verity," she murmured. "You're the closest friend I have here in earth."

"Audrey, everything will turn out fine," said Verity determinedly. "You know that deep down. Discover it." She slowly, almost painfully, turned her head and looked at George and the tears running down his cheeks. Ever so slowly, as if it were taking all of her strength, she moved one of her fingers to brush away a single tear.

George quickly looked down at her in surprise. "George, I've already told you what to do, but be strong, continue on with life. We will meet again some day."

Verity slowly turned her head back to the center of the pillow. "Goodbye," she whispered. "I'll see you both again." She took one last breath, let it out slowly, and her chest became perfectly still.

_**A/N this is the first time I've ever killed anyone off and I almost hate myself for it, but this death is necessary for the plot line. To be honest, I hadn't had this death planned until I wrote this chapter, but I needed to bring the George/Verity plot-line to a close somehow. I didn't want them to break up, so I decided that a death would be the way to finish it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I sincerely hope that I'll be able to get the next one out earlier. It's almost written, so it shouldn't take this long.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N I'm starting to add a few sections that aren't in Angelina or George's point of view as it is sometimes necessary.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
**_

George gently placed Verity's arm on top of the upper sheet and turned to leave. He immediately stopped, turned back towards the bed and ever so gently closed Verity's eyes. All the while he was struggling to remain calm.

"Goodbye, dear," he whispered, the tears coming faster and faster. Audrey walked around the bed and placed her hand in his shoulder. George over a foot taller than her, so this was somewhat difficult. "Oh, Audrey," he cried burrowing his face in her shoulder, "what am I going to do?"

Audrey awkwardly tried to support him, but she was crying in George's shoulder at the same time he was crying into hers. They were finding solace the only way they could: with each other.

At that moment, the door opened and Healer MacKay entered the room. She stopped suddenly for a moment as George looked up at her, then she continued towards the bed. After performing a spell to check Verity's vitals, which all registered at zero, Healer MacKay slowly pulled the sheet over Verity's head and turned to leave.

"You may stay for a few more minutes," she said gently and shut the door as she left.

George and Audrey stood in the room for a few more moments as they tried to both calm and comfort each other, neither of which worked very well, and say their goodbyes to Verity. Then quickly went back to the reception area to Floo back to the Burrow.

When they arrived home, nearly everyone was in the sitting room. "George, what happened?" asked Ron, worry etched on his face. The last time George had looked like that was at the funeral for F-Fred.

George didn't answer, but went straight upstairs to his bedroom. He needed to be alone.

"George?" called Molly in a worried tone. The last time she'd seen George act like this was only three weeks ago when they came back from Hogwarts. She did not want George to turn back into that version of himself again.

"Don't follow," said Audrey quietly, collapsing onto a nearby sofa. The firmness of her voice caused everyone to turn and look at her.

Harry took one look at Audrey and knew what she had just seen. He had seen that look to many times not to recognize it at first glance.

"Audrey dear, what happened?" Percy asked quietly, as he sat down next to her and pulled her close to him.

Audrey turned and buried her head in his shoulder as the tears she had been holding back sprang from her eyes. "She died, Percy, she died!" Percy wrapped his arms even tighter around her as those in the rest of the room sat still in shock. They had all assumed that the deaths from the war were over. None of them had even thought about those who could still die from injuries. "V-Verity w-was my closest friend." The words were coming in gasps as Audrey tried to steady her breathing.

Percy didn't say anything. He simply sat there and allowed Audrey to cry as he rubbed her back. "I've never had a friend die before," she murmured, having regained some slight control over her voice.

"Shh, Audrey," said Percy gently. "You'll see her again."

"Don't say that!" said Audrey angrily as she sat up and pushed Percy away from her. "You don't know what it's like to loose your best friend!"

Percy sighed. "You're right Aud," he said barely above a whisper and he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Percy paused for a moment and added huskily, "I don't know what it's like to loose a best friend, but I do know what it's like to loose a younger brother."

Audrey started at him blankly for a few moments, then realization hit her. "Oh, Percy, I'm sorry," she said, as the tears she had managed to force back broke through again. Once again, she buried her face in his shoulder.

"It's all right, Audrey," Percy said. "I know you didn't mean it."

"I know," Audrey said quietly, "but it still is difficult."

"Where's George?" asked Charlie suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I think he went upstairs," answered Hermione.

"I'll go see if I can help," said Charlie standing up.

"Charlie, you should leave him alone," said Arthur. "No one understands what he's both gone through and is going through."

"Dad, I know what it's like to lose the one you love to death," said Charlie sharply as he exited the sitting room and hurried up the stairs leaving several very confused people.

* * *

Charlie arrived upstairs and paused in front of the twins', no George's, bedroom. Or should it still be considered the twins' bedroom? They had grown up in that room. He called, "George, are you in there?"

"What do you want?" asked George curtly, but he hadn't refused entry, so Charlie opened the door. George was sitting with his back to the door, looking out through his window over the the scenery. His chin was resting on his hands and his elbows were on the windowsill "Well?"

"George, I want you to know that I do understand what you're going through, at least with Verity's death," Charlie said quietly. He wasn't certain how to say this, but figured speaking bluntly was probably the best option at the moment.

"How?" cried George. "How can you understand? You never were in love!"

Charlie sighed as he sat down on the bed near the chair George was in. "I was in love . . . once," he said quietly as he forced the tears to stay away.

"With whom?" asked George, looking up at Charlie with his red-rimmed eyes.

"T-Tonks," said Charlie quietly. "I had loved her since my fourth year, but she didn't love me in the same way. She loved me as a brother. I had always hoped that she, that she'd learn to love me th-the way I-I loved her." Charlie took a deep breath and continued.

"I almost hated her when she first married Remus as I knew she'd never love me. B-but when I-I saw their bodies . . ." Charlie's voice trailed off. "You were lucky Verity loved you in return," he said finally. "I know I'm never going to love again, Tonks was everything to me, but I hope that you'll be able to learn to love again. You're still young and have a lot life ahead of you."

George had been staring at Charlie in surprise. He had often wondered why his second eldest brother had never gotten married and now he knew. Someone actually understood what Verity's death was doing or would do to him. No one would be able to fully understand what had happened, but there were many people who could partly understand. He couldn't hold it in. Harry was right. He needed to find a way to get his emotions out.

"Thanks Charlie," he said quietly. "I truly loved her and she loved me. I-I placed the engagement ring I had bought on her finger right before she died. I-I told her that, that I'd always love her and that I still wanted her to have the ring."

"George," said Charlie quietly, "I'm glad you were able to see her. I saw Tonks at Bill's wedding and didn't see her again until, til, she-she was d-dead."

"We can help each other, Charlie," George answered as he got up and sat down next to Charlie. "Somehow or other we'll get through this."

_**A/N I normally don't ask people to review, but please do. I want to know if people are still reading and enjoying this story as I still have a lot planned.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N I'm starting to add a few sections that aren't in Angelina or George's point of view as it is sometimes necessary.**_

_**Sorry for the wait, but writers block is horrible. I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter. Also, I don't know how much writing time I'll have as I'm getting ready for collage. The story that I put the most work into is my Books from the Future series, but this story will not be abandoned. I know where I want this to go and I promise that I will finish it.**_

**_Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to tell me how you liked (or didn't like) the chapter._**_**  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

Angelina sighed as she got up a few days later. It had been a difficult few days for her. She had had an argument with her mother since she was now wearing her wedding and engagement rings. Her mum seemed to think that since Angelina was a widow, she shouldn't wear her rings. Angelina had retorted that she was a married woman even though Fred wasn't around anymore and she would wear her rings to prove it. After that, she had run off to Katie's and had been there for the past two days.

She was healing, but it was a slow process. She'd heard of the adventure in the joke shop where George had gotten turned into a flower and that he had actually laughed. She wished she could laugh again, but she didn't know if she would be able to. It would be three weeks since the battle on Saturday. It felt like years and at the same time it felt like minutes.

She placed her hand on her stomach. She still didn't look like she was pregnant, but she knew that she would start to show soon. Another thing Angelina was unsure of was if she wanted to know the genders of the twins. She would like to, but there was something special about being surprised. Oh, why couldn't Fred be here for her to ask all of these questions?

There was a knock on the door. "Angelina?" called Katie. "Are you decent?"

"Yes," called Angelina as she threw on a dressing gown over her pajamas.

Katie entered the room and shut the door. "Angelina, you're eventually going to have to go back to your house," she said gently. "I won't kick you out, but you need to make up with your mother."

"I know, but she doesn't understand," said Angelina. "She and dad were married for over twenty years and Fred and I were married for only a little over four months."

"She's probably healing in a different way," said Katie softly.

"If healing is getting rid of everything that reminds her of dad and hardly ever mentioning him except when it's absolutely necessary, then yeah, she's doing an excellent job of healing," responded Angelina sarcastically.

"I-It's not that bad, is it?" asked Katie in surprise.

"No, worse," Angelina answered. "She's almost always shut in her room and she only comes out on occasion, which often ends with us yelling. She just doesn't understand what I'm going through." Angelina was nearly on the verge of breaking down.

Katie sat down on the bed next to Angelina and placed her hand on Angelina's shoulders. "I know it's been a difficult few weeks," she said quietly. "It's been difficult for everyone."

Angelina nodded slowly. She knew that Katie was telling the truth, but she still wished that something else could've happened to win the war. Why couldn't it have simply been a duel between Voldemort and Harry? Why did it have to be a battle?

Katie was about to respond, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She went downstairs to answer it and a few minutes later, she was back. "It's George," she answered. "Get some clothes on. He wants to see you." With that, Katie left the room and went back to her bedroom. She knew that whatever George had come to say, needed to be said privately.

"Okay," said Angelina quietly. She didn't feel like going downstairs, but as it was George, she was okay. A few minutes later she was downstairs. George did not look at all like what she had expected him to look like. She had thought he might be a bit more cheerful since he had laughed, but he looked almost as bad as he had the first time she saw him after the battle.

"Hello George," said Angelina quietly.

"Hi Ange," responded George.

"Is there something you want?" inquired Angelina. She desperately wanted to ask George if Fred had kept his wedding ring, but she didn't want to simply blurt it out.

"Ange, I-I brought you something that I should've given you a while ago," said George and he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a simple silver chain with a silver wedding band on it. "It's F-Fred's," he stuttered. "You should have it."

Angelina let out a gasp. She extended her hand and slowly took the ring from George. "Th-thanks," she stuttered. "I-I had wondered what happened to, to it." She carefully pulled the chain around her head and tucked the ring down her shirt.

"I thought you should have it," George said in a barely audible tone. "I found it in h-his pocket th-that night."

"Oh, George!" Angelina cried as she flung herself at him. "Thank you."

"Ange," began George, but he was stopped as Angelina gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Both of them turned red in a mixture of shock and embarrassment. "I shouldn't have done that," murmured a horrified Angelina as she covered her face with her hands. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Ange, I, uh," fumbled George as he tried to figure out what he should say.

"No, don't say anything," said Angelina and she put up her hand to try and stop him. "I-I shouldn't have done that."

"Ange," said George quietly. "F-Fred would know you were only saying 'thank you'."

"You, you think so?" asked Angelina. She was hoping George was right.

"I'm certain," George answered quietly. He took a deep breath. "I didn't come here just to give you the ring," he said very slowly as if he were stalling. "Ange, I-I just found out that V-V-Verity, that she, she d-died b-because of her i-injuries."

Angelina gasped and stared at George. "What?" she whispered, as she placed her hand to her mouth in shock, even though she had heard him quite clearly.

"She, she died a few days ago," George added. "Some curse that the Healers couldn't figure out how to heal."

"Oh, George," Angelina said quietly. She didn't know what to say, there wasn't anything she could say. Instead Angelina stepped forward and gave George a tight hug. She felt a few of his tears drop onto her shoulder, but that simply made her hug him all the tighter.

The two stayed like that for quite some time. When they finally broke apart, they both looked slightly better.

"I-I don't know what to do," said George tonelessly. "First F-Fred, then V-Verity, who else?"

"I don't know, George, I don't know," said Angelina softly. "But the ones we love never truly leave us. They live on in our hearts and . . ." She gestured to her belly. "In our children," she finished quietly.

George half-smiled at that. He was certain that the only thing that was currently worth living for were Fred's unborn children. If Angelina hadn't revealed her pregnancy, he was certain that he would have gone to drastic measure to be with Fred again.

"George?" asked Angelina quietly. "Does the rest of your family know?

George nodded briefly. "A-Audrey was t-the one who t-told me that V-Verity was, was d-d-d-dying."

The tears began to flow once again from George's eyes. He quickly wiped them away, but new tears replaced every one he tried to get rid of. After a few moments, he gave up and simply let them come.

Once again, he found Angelina's arms wrapped around himself.

"We'll get through this together, George," said Angelina softly. "We both need each other and we will help each other through this trial."

George nodded once again and the two slowly exited the house. Once outside, they Apparated away to the clearing where they had often gone to collect their thoughts.

From the upstairs window, Katie saw the two leave. She wondered where they were going, but knew that it was not her place to ask. The two had suffered more than many of the survivors of the Battle. Angelina had lost her husband, George his fiance, and the two of them had both lost friends dear and near to their hearts. It hurt Katie to watch them suffer, but she had no idea what they were feeling. Yes, Fred had been a good friend of hers, but not in the sense that he had been friends, no more than friends, with George and Angelina. Her fiance, Oliver, had survived the battle and their wedding was planned for this summer. She didn't know if it would still happen this year, or if they would hold it off for a year, but she had Oliver.

As she watched George and Angelina vanish, she was thankful that the two of them had each other. Both of them were going through similar trials and they needed each other more than anyone else.

* * *

**_faeriewitch13: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're liking it._**

**_(): Thanks for the review._**

**_Kat Gawdess: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying it._**

**_smkffnut: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked my explanation of Charlie's bachelorhood._**


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N This story will still be primarily George/Angelina, but I am starting to write a few sections concentrating on other characters. I need to do this in order to move the story along.  
**_

_**Sorry for taking nearly two months to update, but between school and BFTF, this story kind of takes a back seat. In other news, this story is starting to come to a close. I'm guessing there will be somewhere in the neighborhood of six to ten more chapters.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

Slowly another week passed for the Weasleys and Angelina. On 2 June, exactly a month since the battle, Minerva McGonagall came to the Burrow with letters from Hogwarts and the Ministry. She explained that due to the Trio's participation in the bringing down of Voldemort, they did not need to get their NEWTs if they chose to go into the Auror forces. She also told them that they could still get their NEWTs if they wished to come back for an eighth year. Naturally, Hermione jumped on this opportunity.

"It will be several years before all the years are working normally," explained McGonagall. "There are many students who wish to repeat their year, or in the case of Muggle-born students, they never could come. Thankfully Hogwarts has understood this, and created extra dorm rooms because there will be some class sizes twice as large as normal."

"That sounds like it will be a bit of a mess for the next several years," said Arthur. "I assume that this will be the arrangements at Hogwarts for about the next seven years."

"Yes it will, until everyone is in their rightful years according to their ages again" replied McGonagall. "Now, Ron and Harry, will you two be coming back to Hogwarts? I also have notes for the two of you and Hermione from Kingsley." She handed the Trio the letters.

George looked over Ron's shoulder at the letter.

_Dear Ronald Weasley,_

_Considering all of the work that you have done in the bringing down of Voldemort, I would like you to join the Aurors. You are not required to take your NEWTs if you so choose as you have had plenty of experience. Please let me know as soon as possible so I can make further arrangements._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt._

"So, what are you going to do?" he asked.

Ron shrugged. He looked up at Harry, who too was staring at the letter. "Harry?" he asked.

"Uh, what Ron?" Harry asked, quickly looking up from his letter.

"What are you going to do?"

"I think I'll take Kingsley up on his offer," Harry answered. "The Auror office is going to need everyone they can get and I can't see myself going back to Hogwarts after this past year."

"Oh," said Ron quietly. "Hermione?"

"What do you think?" asked Hermione with a bit of a laugh. "I'm going to go back to Hogwarts to finish up my NEWTs."

"Duh," thought George. It was only natural that Hermione would wish to finish her NEWTs.

Ron nodded slowly trying to figure out what he should do. "Do I have to take up this offer immediately, or can a wait a bit and then enter training?"

"It's a standing invitation," McGonagall explained. "Obviously, you'll have to do some training, but I expect that it will be much less than the standard three years of training. Harry, you're certain that you want to do this?"

"Yes," Harry answered firmly. "Ron, what are you thinking?"

"Huh?" asked Ron quickly. "Oh, well, I want to eventually be an Auror, but well, Percy and I have promised George I'd help him get the shop running, but I think I'll join in a year or two though."

George smiled at his two brothers. He had been amazed when Percy, his serious older brother, had offered to help him in the joke shop. He had thought Percy was joking for a few minutes before he realized that his brother had actually been serious. It wasn't as big of a surprise that Ron had offered, but it had still hadn't been quite what he had expected.

"You certainly would be welcome to take that rout," said McGonagall. "And the shorter training option would still be open to you." She turned to face Bill who had stopped by with Fleur for the afternoon. The family had been spending much of the past month together, though Charlie had started to talk about going back to Romania in the next few weeks.

"William, as you know, we have had great trouble with Defense teachers in the past. We are please to report that the jinx is no longer in existence was Tom Riddle is now dead. You showed great aptitude for this subject during your Hogwarts years and I and the rest of the Hogwarts professors would like to offer you the position of Defense against the Dark Arts professor. And if you take this position, the posts of Gryffindor Head of House and Deputy Head will be offered to you as well."

Bill gaped at his former professor. "Me t-teach?" he stammered, causing a slight grin to crack on George's face. It took a few more seconds for the latter part of the job offer to register. "Gryffindor Head of House? Deputy Head?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, William, teach," confirmed McGonagall. "As I was Gryffindor Head of House, naturally, there will need to be a new Head and the only open post is Defense."

"What about Muggle studies?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Penelope Clearwater has taken that position," answered McGonagall.

George looked over at Percy and saw relief in his face. Even though Percy and Penelope had long since stopped dating, George was certain that Percy still cared for Penelope, as a friend.

"I'll give you time to speak with your wife and family, but please report back within a week's time," continued McGonagall.

After McGonagall left, the Weasleys sat around their kitchen table for several minutes in shock. Bill was muttering under his breath wondering what to do, Molly was gushing over the fact that her son would be a professor and was also trying to convince Ron and Harry that they should finish their NEWTS.

"Mum, I'm an adult!" Ron said in defense, "and anyway, I need to help George."

George grinned, not a very wide grin, but he was thankful for Ron's support. He then turned to his oldest brother. "You know Fred would prank you if you took up this job, right?" said George to Bill. It was a sign of recovery that he no longer stuttered when saying Fred's name. "But I hope you do," George added. "Hogwarts could use with a decent Defense professor. The only decent one's we ever had were Remus and Crouch Jr, and he doesn't count."

"So you think I should take the position?" questioned Bill. He turned to Fleur, "What do you think, sweetheart? It would mean a lot of time spent at Hogwarts, especially if I'm Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Head."

"Whatever you'd like, dear," she answered with a smile.

"You'd make an excellent professor, Bill," said Harry. "The students will need to have the best Defense teachers they can. Sometimes I wonder if more lives could've been spared if there had been more decent Defense professors." Ginny, who was sitting next to him, placed her hand on his knee in a comforting gesture.

Bill nodded slowly and absently rubbed at one of his scars. When he had been younger, he'd often fancied working at Hogwarts, but never dreamed it would actually happen. He had enjoyed working at the bank as a Curse Breaker, but he did not want to leave England at the moment and his desk job wasn't overly interesting, plus the goblins were being pressured to fire him by the public because he was technically a half-werewolf. "I've often imagined working there," he admitted finally, "it would basically be a dream come true."

Charlie grinned. "I remember when you often wished to work there," he said. "You really should take this job."

"Thanks, Charlie," said Bill. "What do the rest of you think?"

Everyone was quite adamant that Bill should take the position, so he agreed and said that he'd tell McGonagall soon.

"Professor Weasley," murmured Ginny. "It has a nice ring to it. Would I have to call you that in class?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley," said Bill, emphasizing the Miss. Everyone knew he was joking though because of the grin that had spread across his face. "You'll have to do that in the classroom, Gin. But anywhere else, I don't think it would matter."

Ginny grinned. George could tell by her face that she was trying to figure out what all she could do when her brother was a professor.

"And no, you'll not be getting special treatment," assured Bill. Ginny frowned and gave Bill her best puppy dog eyes, but it was to no avail, unless of course her goal had been to get people to laugh, which it did.

"Well then," said Molly. "I should start getting dinner ready. I can't believe that my oldest will be a professor."

"Mum, please," said Bill quietly. He quickly stood up. "I've got to go for a moment, be back in a bit." With that, he hurried out of the door and Apparated away.

"Where do you think he's going?" asked Percy quietly.

George didn't say anything, but bit his lower lip. He had seen the look in Bill's eyes and knew where his oldest brother had gone.

* * *

When Bill had left the Burrow, he immediately Apparated to Hogwarts, not to see McGonagall, but to visit Fred. He quickly walked by the other graves before he found the one he was looking for. Kneeling down in front of it, he stroked Fred's name on the stone before beginning. "Hey, Fred," he said quietly. "I know that if you were still around, you'd take the mickey out of me for this, but I'm going to be a Hogwarts professor. Yes, you heard right. McGonagall came by today and offered me the Defense position. The jinx is gone, so it's a safe job now, or as safe as a room full of students Stunning each other can be. George said that you would've pranked me to death if I accepted this position and I know he's right. I hope you're having a great time and not causing too much destruction, but, we'll you're with the Marauders, so chaos is pretty much guaranteed. Well bro, I'll be seeing you." With that Bill, slowly stood up, and after brushing away a few tears that had trickled out of his eyes and gotten stuck on his cheeks, he turned and walked towards the castle. He was here, so he might as well let McGonagall know that he would take the position.

He walked through the gates and quickly headed for the Headmaster, no now it was the Headmistress' office, taking great care to avoid passing the Great Hall. Outside of the office Bill suddenly stopped. If he couldn't stand to be in the Great Hall, he wouldn't be able to teach. Taking a deep breath, he turned around and headed towards the Great Hall. Outside of it's doors, he stopped again, not daring to push them open. Finally, he managed to force himself to push open the doors and he entered. The tables were back in their rightful place and nearly all signs of the battle were gone. Bill didn't notice this though, all he could see were the bodies that had been in this room only a month ago. He collapsed onto the nearest bench and buried his head in his hands. He heard the door open and shut, but he didn't look up.

"William?" asked a voice. Bill looked up and through blurry vision, he saw McGonagall standing in front of him, a concerned expression on his face. "Is something the matter?" McGonagall asked.

Bill took a deep breath to steady himself and slowly let it out. "I want to take up the position," he said at last, "but I don't know if I can stand being here. All I can see in this room is the row of bodies. It's been a month, but I still can't grasp the fact that Fred's gone. I was just at the graveside, so I should be able to grasp it, but it's different being in this room."

McGonagall sat down next to Bill. "I had no idea that you would be this bothered by coming back here," she said softly. "If you'd rather me find someone else …"

"No," said Bill firmly. "I'll do it, I know I can do it, I have to do it. I can't live the rest of my life in denial that … that Fred's no longer here."

"If you think you can handle it," said McGonagall gently, then she smiled and added, "Welcome to the faculty, Professor Weasley."

Bill managed a slight smile. "Thanks … uh, what should I call you?"

"Minerva's fine," said McGonagall. "I'm now your colleague."

Bill managed a half-smile, which technically was all he was able to do. "Thank, Minerva," he said. "I'm assuming that school will still start on the first of September?"

"Correct," said McGonagall. "Most of the school has been repaired. I do have a question for you, though."

"What is it?"

"One thing that we're trying to do to honour those who fell in the battle is to put up plaque's close to the location where they were killed," began McGonagall. Bill stiffened, knowing what she was about to ask next. "Do you think you and your family would be comfortable with this?"

Bill let his eyes wander around the Great Hall for a few moments. They briefly rested on the precise area where Fred's body had lain. Finally, he nodded. "Yes, I-I think it would be good."

"Thank you, William," said McGonagall softly.

"Oh, and please call me Bill," said Bill. "I like William, but it just doesn't feel like it's me people are calling for. It's also what Aunt Muriel insists on calling me." The last part was muttered in a somewhat annoyed tone that brought a smile to McGonagall's face.

"Certainly, Bill," she said. There was a moment of silence before she continued, "As you know, professors usually live at Hogwarts, but when there is a married professor, he or she is allowed to live at home and simply Floo or Apparate in most days."

Bill nodded in understanding. He had been wondering if there could be some way for Fleur and him to still live at Shell Cottage. "Thank you, Minerva," he said as he stood up and wiped away the last trace of his crying. "I'll be seeing you soon then." With that, he turned, exited the Great Hall, and when he had arrived at Hogsmeade, Apparated back to the Burrow.

* * *

Back at the Burrow, George was sitting on the sofa staring at the last photograph taken of the entire Weasley clan, the one taken right before the World Cup. As George looked at it, a few tears trickled down his cheek. It had been a month, one long horrendous month since the battle. So much had happened in this one month, that seemed so long and yet so short at the same time.

The door creaked open and George looked up to see who had entered. It was his father. "Hi, Dad," said George quietly, his eyes turning back to the photo.

Arthur entered the room and sat down on the sofa next to George. He glanced at the photo album in his son's lap and realized which photo had gotten George's attention. "I never dreamed that would be our last complete family photo," he said in a tone barely above a whisper.

"None of us did," answered George, his finger gently brushing across Fred's face. He had finally come to the stage of acceptance and he knew that it was true acceptance, not a false sense which he had felt before. It had been a long, hard road. For the first few days after the battle, he hadn't wanted to believe what had just happened. Then the anger and frustration had taken over. And the depression. George had no idea how many hours he had spent crying in the last month, but he knew it had to be a very great amount. Over the past month, whenever he thought he was over Fred's passing, something would happen that would set him off. This past week had been the worst though. Verity was gone. Her death had been horrible for him, but in a very strange way it had helped him to accept Fred's death and Verity's death at the same time. He knew that the two of them were probably causing some type of chaos with the Marauders, and the thought brought a soft smile to his lips.

"What's so amusing, George?" asked Arthur.

George looked up, startled. He had momentarily forgotten that his father was in the room. "I was just imagining the chaos Fred, Verity, and the Marauders are probably causing," he answered.

Arthur too smiled at George's thought. "It certainly will be very wild," he said. Arthur sighed and placed his hand on George's shoulder. "I know this past month has been difficult for you, it's been difficult for all of us. But I'm proud of you George. You haven't given up and I know Fred would be proud of you too."

"Thanks, Dad," said George in a small voice. "Th-there were times when I wanted to give up. Th-The only thing that's kept me f-from joining Fred is because of Angelina and her pregnancy."

Arthur took in a sharp breath. He hadn't known how close he had been to loosing two children, but was quite thankful he hadn't. "I-I didn't know," he stammered.

"No one did," admitted George quietly. "I never told anyone, and please, don't tell Mum."

"I won't son," Arthur promised and he pulled George into a hug.

They were interrupted by the pop of Apparation in their front yard. Soon the door opened and in walked Bill. "I took the job," he said wiped away the last of the evidence of tears on his face.

"Bill, what happened?" asked Arthur gently.

"N-Nothing," Bill said quickly. Then, when he got looks from both his father and George that obviously said he wasn't telling the truth, he sighed and continued. "I was in the Great Hall and it was very difficult for me to be in there. I-I can only see it as it was after the b-battle."

"Oh," said George simply. He too could only visualize that scene when he thought of the Great Hall. Gone were the memories of various pranks, food fights, even that awful pink Valentine's day. He simply couldn't remember that room as it had been for his seven years of schooling. "C-Can you be in there?"

Bill nodded. "Yes, I can, and I know I'll get used to it. Also, Minerva wishes to put up plaques throughout the school and the grounds in the places were the fighters on our side lost their lives."

"You mean …" George's voice trailed off.

"Yes," Bill answered. "There'll be a plaque in that corridor."

George stared at Bill for several seconds before smiling softly. "Good," he said. "I'm glad they're making certain that no one will be forgotten. It's because of their sacrifices that Voldemort was defeated."

"Well then," said Arthur, "I suppose I should go and hep your mother in the kitchen."

"My brother, the professor," murmured George. "Congratulations, Professor Weasley."

"Now, don't you hold that title over me," said Bill in a mock stern voice. "I'll be able to release my terror on your children."

"You wouldn't!"

"If yours or Fred's kids are anything like the two of you were, Hogwarts better prepare itself," Bill said, though he was no longer able to hold his stern face and had broken out into a grin.

George grinned as well. He could only imagine the havoc his children and Fred's would cause at Hogwarts or simply at the Burrow.

"George, I'm going to go let the family know that I'm the new Defense professor," said Bill and with that, he exited the room.

Once the room was empty, George sank down on the sofa. Frankly, he was amazed that Bill would be a professor, well, perhaps not amazed exactly, but still surprised. Bill had always been a studious person, yet he loved fun as well. George could remember the hours he, Fred, Charlie, and Bill would spend together in the fields surrounding the Burrow. He couldn't count how many times they had exploded, set fire to, or otherwise destroyed various trees and bushes.

"Well, Fred," he murmured. "Where did we go wrong? Hopefully Bill is lenient towards pranksters, especially your twins. Considering your the father, I think it's safe to be that they'll be pranksters as well."

George let out a long sigh. It had been a month since his world had been turned upside-down, but he thought that gradually it was returning to normal, well, technically whatever his new normal was going to be. His life was forever changed, but he knew that somehow these changes would be for the better in a very strange way. He wasn't certain what this reason could be, but he knew it was there somewhere and that was what kept him going. That, and the fact that he had Angelina and her and Fred's unborn twins to help care for. He would be there for them, like he had promised.

Slowly George got up and exited the sitting room. In the kitchen, he could hear the sounds of his mother preparing dinner and several joyful statements about Bill's new position. They were moving forward, which is what Fred would have wanted.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N This chapter involves more about Harry than George, but it finally is a chapter that doesn't have people constantly breaking down, so I do consider that to be a plus.  
**_

**_I think I've figured out about how much longer it will be and I think there will be about five or six more chapters, plus an epilogue. I am starting to draft out a sequel, so George and Angelina won't be over, but I also have other plans for stories involving the Weasleys._**_**  
**_

**_I was going to try to include Angelina in this one, but as it's already getting long, I'll get back to her next chapter.  
_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

The rest of June was mostly filled with preparations for various activities. Mainly it involved George, Ron, and Percy spending much time at WWW getting it ready for the grand reopening, Harry and Neville were spending a lot of time in the yard working on strategies to use during their Auror training, Bill was in a bit of a fluster as he worked out what all of his duties would be come September, Ginny and Hermione were preparing to go back to Hogwarts for their NEWTs, and Charlie was getting ready to go back to the dragon reserve in Romania.

All in all, it was a busy time and gradually the Weasley family began to discover that they needed to get back into their normal lives, that normalcy helped to cope with loss. They took this knowledge in full stride and tried to act as normal as possible. There still were tears, but no one was breaking down every five minutes anymore, much to the relief of the entire family. The hole in their family was still there, it would always be there, but the ache it had left was beginning to ebb.

Soon, in early July, the day came for Charlie to return to the dragon reserve. "Don't worry, Mum," he said, "I'll be coming back more often."

"Take care of yourself, son," Arthur said as he gave Charlie a hug.

"I will, Dad," Charlie assured and then he turned to his siblings. "George, I want you to make sure that joke shop is up and running before Hogwarts starts. The kids will need the pranks, and frankly, Bill will need the chaos caused by them."

"Oi!" cried Bill through his laughter. "I thought we were friends!"

George had trouble keeping his face mostly straight as he answered, "Of course Charlie. What are brothers for?" The past month had been the worst month he had ever had, but he had survived and he had smiled, but his smile would never be the same. He would never be the same again, none of them would.

"To annoy each other," Charlie answered with a smirk. "Bill, good luck with handling the Hogwarts students, especially Ginny. She may look like an angel, but she can act devilish."

"Charlie!" said Ginny, aghast, but she knew what her brother said was true. She was excellent at putting on the innocent face, even if she had been caught red-handed. She did enjoy a prank or two on occasion, but nothing like the twins.

"How much mischief did you get up to last year?" said Charlie. "Stealing Dumbledore's sword, putting graffiti all of over Hogwarts, and generally causing chaos."

Ginny didn't say anything for several minutes, but when she did, her face was serious. "Charlie, I did all those things because I had to. Yes, I may enjoy a prank or two, but the reason Nevile, Luna, and I did all those things were because they were necessary."

"Oh, Gin, I didn't mean it like that," said Charlie as he gave her a hug. "I know you had your reasons to do those acts and I'm proud that you're my sister." He ruffled her hair and she grinned.

"Harry, take good care of her and if you hurt her …" Charlie left his threat unsaid, but Harry knew that he better watch out. The combination of a Dragon-tamer, a Curse-breaker,and the three other Weasley boys tempers might just rival Voldemort's if he managed to hurt Ginny in any way. It also didn't help that the Weasley all had the red-headed temper. There were times when he wondered if was insane because he chose to date a girl with six, no five, older brothers. Well, Ron would argue that he had been insane to begin with, so that probably didn't matter.

"I'll be careful," he assured Charlie, though his statement applied to everyone in the Weasley family.

"Good," Charlie replied. "Well, I'll be seeing ya. I'm planning on coming home for Christmas."

"Stay safe, Charlie," Molly said quietly.

With that, Charlie exited the Burrow and Apparated to the Ministry where he was to catch an international Portkey back to Romania.

* * *

Charlie had just left when a knock was heard at the door and Molly went to answer. There stood a boy of about twelve or thirteen with a couple who were most likely his parents. "May I help you?" Molly asked.

"Yes ma'am," said the boy. "Are you Mrs. Weasley?"

"I am," Molly answered. "What is it that you need?"

The boy bit his lip awkwardly. "My name's Mark, Mark Evans." He paused for a moment, then said quickly, "Is Harry Potter staying at your house."

"He doesn't wish to be disturbed," Molly replied. "I'm certain later on he'll be glad to meet with you, but it's been a very tough time for all of us."

"No ma'am, I don't want anything from him," said Mark quickly. "I think he's my cousin."

To say Molly was shocked would be a grievous understatement. "Cousin, what do you mean?" she asked quickly.

At that point, the boy's father spoke up. "Mrs. Weasley, my name is Andrew Evans and this is my wife Patricia. I had a cousin named Lily who married a man named James Potter. She died nearly seventeen years ago in a car crash, but about two years ago I learned that there was much more to the story than I thought. Give my son a chance. He did research while he was at Hogwarts for his first year and is certain Harry is a cousin, second cousin to be exact."

"Very well," said Molly, quite surprised that Harry might actually have blood-relatives. "I'll go and get him. Won't you come in?"

"Thank you," said Patricia.

Molly hurried into the kitchen where Harry and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table. "Harry, someone's here to see you," said Molly slowly. "And it doesn't have anything to do with your fame."

Harry looked at Molly in confusion. Who would want to see him for any other reasons? Molly would've told him if it was a Hogwarts friend, which was the only explanation for wanting to see him and not get an autograph.

"It's a young boy of about twelve or thirteen named Mark Evans," Molly continued. Harry's eyes grew wide in shock. _What was Mark, the little boy from his neighborhood doing here? Only those who were magical or with someone magical could see the Burrow. Mark Evans wasn't a Muggle-born, was he?_

"Harry, he thinks he might be your second cousin," Molly said. "At any rate, his father had a cousin named Lily who married a James Potter. I'm certain it's your parents."

For a few brief seconds, Harry looked as if he might faint. "B-But, how? Petunia never mentioned any cousins of hers."

"I'd go and talk to them for answers," stated Molly. "But I do hope they are true relations."

Harry nodded slowly and entered the sitting room. There, a family of three was waiting. A young boy Harry knew to be Mark as he had seen him around Little Winging and a couple who had to be his parents. "Hello," Harry said at last.

For a few seconds there was an awkward silence as Harry sat down on the sofa across from the three. At least, Mark's father began.

"This may come as a shock to you, but we most likely are related," said Andrew Evans. Harry didn't say anything, but simply waited for the gentleman to continue. "My name is Andrew Evans, this is my wife Patricia, and son Mark. I have, uh, had two cousins. They were sisters, Petunia and Lily. Cousin Petunia was a rather snobby girl and married someone named Dursley. She later had a son, but his name escapes me. We never got along and I haven't had contact with her in well, almost twenty years. On the other hand, I was very close with Lily, despite her being three years older. She married a very nice gentleman named James Potter and they had a son named Harry."

Harry was gripping the armrest. Either this was a very well rehearsed story or it was the truth. He desperately hoped it to be the former, but he still didn't say anything.

At his point, Patricia spoke up. "Andy's cousin and her husband were killed when their son was about fifteen or so months old. We were told it was in a car crash and that their son had died as well, but when Mark was proven to be a wizard, we learned that they had been magical and they had been murdered by a Dark Lord and their son Harry had survived."

"Voldemort," said Harry simply.

"Practically the first thing I was told about, after realizing I was a wizard, was about you," said Mark. "I knew I had had a second cousin named Harry Potter as my parents are big on geneology, but it was still a shock to find out that you were the saviour of the wizarding world."

"Yes," Andrew continued, not startled at all by the mention of the name nor his son's interruption. "Well, after that and hearing that Harry had survived, I was determined to figure out exactly what happened and how Lily was involved. I soon realized that Lily had been what's called a Muggle-born and that James also had been a Pure-blood wizard. Well, to make a long story short, Mark did his research at Hogwarts, realized that we had to be related to you as there are no other Potters in the wizarding world, including Muggle-borns. So, we decided to try and find you, but then the war started and we were told to go into hiding for Mark's safety. Anyway, the war's over, we're back, and have to be related."

Harry closed his eyes for a few seconds while trying to comprehend what he had just been told. "So you're saying that you were Mum's cousin. Thus, Mum's dad and your father were brothers, correct?"

"Yes," Andrew answered. "My father's name is William and his brother's name, your grandfather, was Eric. You can come visit and talk with my father if you'd like more information."

"I might just do that," said Harry quietly. "This is a lot to take in, but it makes sense."

"Do you believe us?" asked Mark. "It's true, every word of it."

Harry smiled at the young boy, his cousin. "I do, it just is a lot to take in. I've lived my whole life believing that the only living blood relatives I had were Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley. I'm very thankful to discover that this is not the case."

"I'm sorry we didn't try to find you earlier," said Patricia. "Everyone was certain that you had died as well, so we didn't even try."

"We should've," muttered Andrew. "I'm sorry you had to survive with Petunia all these years. By the way, where does she live?"

"Little Winging, Surrey," Harry answered. "They live on Privet Drive."

Andrew's jaw dropped open in amazement and so did Patricia and Mark's after a moment. "That's only about a mile from where we live!" said Andrew in shock. "Why didn't we ever seem them or you?"

"When did you move there?" Harry asked before answering.

"Spring of 1995."

"Well then, I was at Hogwarts and then I only was in Little Winging for the month of June," Harry said. "I generally spend the majority of my summer's away from the Dursleys. Generally, it's been here."

"Still, I can't believe that you were living so close," said Andrew in amazement. "I wonder if I should try contacting Petunia."

"She isn't accepting of magic whatsoever, and neither are Vernon nor Dudley," said Harry. "Well, she and Dudley might have different views, but definitely not Vernon. They had to live in hiding last year as well since Voldemort was trying to kill me and the Order thought he might try to get to me through them."

"Would you have rescued them?" asked Andrew.

"I would've," said Harry. "They were cruel to me, but no one deserves to die at the hand's of Voldemort."

"Well, you defeated him," said Mark with a huge smile. "And he's never coming back."

"No he isn't," Harry assured the young boy, then turning back to the parents said, "would you three like to stay for dinner? Molly loves to cook and the more to eat her meals, the better."

"Are you certain it's all right?" asked Patricia warily. They had simply come to this house hoping to find their relative Harry Potter and being invited to stay was not something they had thought of.

"Yes," said Harry. "And I'm certain you'll want to meet the rest of the Weasley family, though your son should know Ron since he was a Prefect."

"He's the really tall red-head and plays Keeper, right?" asked Mark.

"Correct," said Harry with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, George, Percy,and Ginny had been seated in the kitchen. They had overheard snatches of conversation at the door and once Molly re-entered the kitchen, Ginny quickly turned and said, "Is it true, Mum? Are they really relatives of Harry?"

"It seems they might be," said Molly. "They're talking with him right now. And no, I don't want you going in there. This is something personal for Harry."

"Yes, Mum," muttered Ginny.

"And George, don't try any of your tricks, you hear?" said Molly. "You might not be able to hear out of your one year, but that doesn't mean you need an Extendable Ear to hear with."

"Mum!" George protested, but he shoved the Extendable Ear that he was just about to use, back in his pocket. He would love it if Harry really had other relatives out there. Goodness knows he needed them. Yes, they were his family, but George knew that Harry still felt like an intruder at points, even though he had been told time and time again that this wasn't so.

George wasn't certain how long he, Ginny, Percy, and their mother were in the kitchen for, but it must've been for quite awhile as he was starting to get a bit hungry by the time Harry stepped out of the sitting room. George looked over at Harry and saw an expression on his friend's face that he had never seen before. It contained a mixture of relief, love, excitement, and worry all at once.

"Harry, what happened in there?" George asked gently.

"George, you won't believe this," Harry said with a shake of his head.

"Try me," stated George. "Fred and I were able to make almost anything believable, so surely I'd be able to believe whatever it is you wish to tell me."

By this point, Ginny had gotten up and walked over to her boyfriend. "Harry, please tell us," she said. "Mum only mentioned that those people might be relatives of yours."

Harry sighed, and knowing he was defeated, took a deep breath and said, "They are my relatives. Andrew Evans is my Mum's cousin, so that makes Mark my second cousin. To think we lived only a few miles from each other starting the summer before my fifth year …"

"So you really have relatives other than the Dursleys," said Ginny as a wide smile spread across her face. The light that had previously danced in her eyes when she smiled was no longer as bright because of the horrors of war, but it was gradually coming back. She quickly leaned forward and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Love, I'm so happy for you," as she gently stroked his back.

"Thanks, Gin," Harry said in response. "I actually can't believe that I have other family. It'll take awhile to get used to. "

"Harry, you know that you've always been a member of our family," said Percy. "I know I haven't always treated you like one, but you're a Weasley in everything but name."

"And hair," George piped up.

"And hair," Percy agreed, "but I'm glad you've found family on your mum's side who will treat you like family."

"Thanks everyone," said Harry. "Come on, I want you to meet them. Gin, you've probably met Mark at some point, but most likely in passing. Oh, and Molly, I've invited them to stay for dinner. I hope that is okay with you."

"It's fine, Harry," Molly assured. "I figured that you would probably do that."

As George followed Harry out into the sitting room, he wondered what Fred would do in this situation. George knew he'd probably make some type of joke about it, but to George, this event was so surreal, yet so true, that nothing was needed to make it happier.

_**A/N I know Rowling stated that Mark Evans wasn't related to Harry, but this is the world of fanfiction and in my mind, they are. Harry needs blood relatives that aren't the Dursleys.**_


End file.
